BioniKim: Oblivion
by whitem
Summary: A continuation from my story "Not Quite Human". You may need to read this first to know what is going on at times. Rated "T" for some gore and minor language.  The last chapter, number 16, has now been posted...
1. Chapter 1

Hey there everyone… I'm finally getting to this story, the AU continuation of "Not Quite Human". The first thing I will say about this story, is that at times it might get a bit gruesome, but it won't get too bad. You will definitely see shades of different movies in this as I am combining a few to create this story.

Disclaimer: Any characters used from the show Kim Possible are owned by the Disney Mouse. Here and there I might create some OC's and the movie premises that are recognized are not mine either. So all you lawyers… please consider this as the story is read. Thank-you…

Chapter 1

Dr. Vivian Francis Porter was always a workaholic, and this time was no different. She was a bit of a perfectionist, but not to the point of being obsessive. Unfortunately though, when she got the idea of creating an exoskeleton that could aid those who were paralyzed to walk, she came as close to crossing that thin line as possible.

It was about 6 months ago when she tested her first version of the exoskeleton. It was a simple system that had all basic articulation that assisted major joints in the body: shoulders, elbows, hips, knees and ankles. A person who was a quadriplegic could easily walk around and use a simple grasping mechanism to pick up light-weight objects.

It was in her first test of the basic exoskeleton that Vivian could see the one major issue that would cause trouble in the future if she was to complete this medical device.

_"It's too slow… __**way**__ to slow in response time. This passive sensor system that picks up the bodies neural signals is just not good enough." Vivian said to her assistant android Oliver. _

_"You know the inherent problems of tapping directly into the human nervous system Vivian…" The rotund android began to say._

_"Yes I am aware Oliver. Infection, possible rejection…" She counted the items off on her fingers._

_"And not to mention the incredible strain put on the nervous system that could actually cause permanent brain damage." Oliver finished._

Three months later, Vivian and Oliver were able to make additions to the exoskeleton that improved on the reaction time, but by only a meager 10 percent. The largest improvement on the system was in finger articulation, and improved balance control.

_"Look at this Oliver… This has to be my best work in micro-controllers yet!" She wiggled her fingers that were encased in gloves of her own design. The underside of the hand was a soft material that could flex and stretch, yet on the top of her fingers and hands was metal. She increased the speed of moving her fingers and wrists, but suddenly the joints locked up._

_"Damn it! Every time I think we've made these great advances, the problem with the speed of articulation always seems to bring us back a few steps. If I could create a computer system that could react quick enough… that could almost predict the next motion a person needed to make before they could even think it…"_

_"You do realize that you're talking about an AI system Vivian?" Oliver asked. "And you know how long it took you to develop the artificial intelligence system that is the main software running inside me. It would take another… year? Maybe longer, to finish such a system."_

_"I know Oliver… I know. If there was any kind of a short-cut… Like an already operational system… One that could be easily adapted…" As Vivian spoke to her android assistant, she was walking around behind him. Oliver never once thought that she would do anything to hurt him, but he was also unaware of just how driven Vivian Francis Porter could be. That is until the micro second just before Vivian pressed his shut-down key located on the back of his neck near the base of his skull._

…x x x x…

The newest and most current version of Vivian's exoskeleton now hung before her from the ceiling of her workshop located in the Middleton Science Academy. Made almost exclusively of the metal Adamentium, this version cost the most. The Board of Directors almost didn't approve of the budget for the improvements, but she was able to convince them that the advances would be worth every cent approved.

Vivian gently ran a finger along the dull silver headgear of the exoskeleton. She marveled at just how small she was able to make the main part that housed Oliver's AI. It covered only the left quarter of the skull, including the left eye, and had metal straps that ran to the other side of the head that connected to the other ear-piece, and the entire piece covering the head was only about an inch thick. This connected to a flex-steel collar that wrapped around the neck, which in turn connected to the rest of the body.

The rest of the exoskeleton almost looked like an android itself, and was dull silver as well. Vivian decided that for now she would keep everything the natural color of the Adamentium. All the limbs were completely articulated, including the hands and fingers that she had built just a few months ago.

"Are you still online Oliver?" She said to the exoskeleton.

The diagonal red lens meant to go over the left eye began to glow brightly. "Yes Vivian, I am. I hope you do realize that I am very upset with you."

"I'm so sorry I did this to you Oliver. But I needed a working AI, or else this project would have gone even more over budget, and definitely past the deadline the Board gave me. I promise after the initial testing to prove that everything works I will return you back to your normal self. OK?"

"I've never known you to break your promises Vivian. So I will trust you. I am curious though… I can sense other systems connected to this exoskeleton that I wasn't aware you were going to add."

"You're referring to the new neural interface?"

"Of course. I thought we already discussed the ramifications of using a physical connection the body's nervous system."

"Oh I worked on that system while you were temporarily offline as well, and with some assistance, I believe that I have been able to circumvent those issues."

There was a pause from Oliver, as he was aware that Vivian liked to work alone for the most part. "What kind of assistance?"

"Oliver… Let me introduce to you one of the premier brain surgeons in the country, and the small team that I employed to help me with this project." Vivian pulled out her cell phone, and pressed the speed dial. "Neurology team? You may come in now."

A magnetic lock released letting the main door to the lab slide open, allowing Vivian's neurology team to enter the room. The team was led in by none other than Dr. Anne Possible. Behind her was Dr. Charles Guberman, and nurse Melanie Cartwright. Behind the group of three, a fourth member of the team walked in that caused what would be considered a sound of surprise from the Oliver AI… Dr. Elizabeth Director.

"Why is Dr. Director here?" Oliver asked with what could be considered surprise.

Vivian was about to answer, but Dr. Director spoke first. "I am here to see if the work that Vivian has done would not only be beneficial to the medical community, but to GJ as well." Dr. Director turned from the exoskeleton towards Vivian. "And I have to say, I am very impressed so far. But one thing has me confused."

"What's that Elizabeth?" Vivian said, opting to be less cordial, using the woman's first name.

"With Oliver online as he is now, what keeps him from taking control of the exoskeleton?"

"To put it simply, there is no human element put into the system yet." A look of confusion crossed Elizabeth Director's forehead. "I created the system so that control of the exoskeleton is not possible until the connection has been made between the AI and the person wearing the exoskeleton."

"And that's where we come in." Dr. Anne Possible said. "Me and my team here assisted Vivian in creating the interface. We are also here to monitor the connection to make sure that everything works as it is supposed to."

"You mean…" Dr. Director began to say.

"Yes Dr Director…" Vivian said, "The system is ready for a full test run."

"I didn't expect this so soon." Dr. Director said with more than a bit of surprise.

Vivian said nothing else, and proceeded in preparing the exoskeleton to put it on. First she had to release small magnetic clamps on the legs which let them swing open not unlike a clam shell, allowing her to step inside. As soon as her legs were in place, the legs closed, and sealed shut with the magnetic clamps. The torso was already open from the back as it hung from the ceiling by cables, and she easily placed her arms into the sleeves. Once she was in position, the back of the torso swung shut and sealed, once again with magnetic locks.

The last part Vivian put on was the headgear and neckpiece. She now stood before them looking almost like a complete android, if it weren't for most of her face uncovered.

The medical team immediately began checking the systems on a computer a few feet from Vivian. "Everything looks good from here Vivian." Dr. Guberman said.

"Are you ready to see the future Dr. Director?" Vivian asked, and then spoke to the Neurology Team. "I'm ready for connection."

Vivian's mind was a whirlwind at this pint. She was quickly going over all the checks in her head to make sure nothing was forgotten. All systems were online, the AI was ready, she was ready, Oliver was ready… Oliver! The Oliver protocols that had his personality were still online! She had to warn…

All Vivian was able to get out of her mouth was a strangled "eep" just as Dr. Guberman pressed the enter button. A small needle quickly shot into her spine at the base of the neck, creating a physical connection to Vivian's neural system system.

"Are you OK Vivian?" Anne asked and could see that the woman was in extreme pain. Her right eye, which was visible, was clenched tightly shut causing a tear to fall down her cheek. The red lens covering her left eye was rapidly blinking, and it suddenly stopped, appearing to be off.

Vivian's mouth worked up and down, and her right eye popped open, but it just stared straight ahead. Finally Vivian spoke, but it wasn't her voice alone. It sounded like a mix of Oliver and Vivian's voice.

"I… I am… Ol… Ol… Oliver… Vi… Vi… Vivian…"

"What's going on?" Dr. Director asked as she backed away from Vivian.

Dr. Guberman's fingers flew across the keyboard. "Oh my God… Vivian didn't deactivate the Oliver personality! All of his systems were still completely online! Right now Vivian and Oliver are in a battle with each other to see which one is in control!"

"Can you stop it?" Dr. Director almost yelled as she continued to back towards the door.

"I can try…" Dr Guberman then tried to make adjustments on the computer, but nothing worked. Each time he pressed enter, the message "Corrupt System" would begin flashing on the screen. "I'm locked out! I can't access anything!"

Once again Vivian spoke in that dual voice of hers and Oliver. "I… I…am Vi…vian… I am… Ol… iver…"

"C'mon Viv…" Anne said as she and the team could do nothing but stand there and watch.

"…vian… liver… Oliv… vian… Ol… ian… Ob… ian… Ob… livian…" Finally she paused for a few seconds, then, "Obliv… ian. Oblivian… I… am, Oblivion."

"Oh crap…" Dr. Guberman muttered.

"What now?" Nurse Cartwright asked.

"Not only was Oliver's personality fully aware, all of his subsystems were as well." Dr. Guberman's eyes were wide.

"You mean…" Anne said with more than just a little bit of trepidation.

"Yup…" Dr. Guberman said, " The Triple P. The Personal Protection Programming."

"And that's going to see Vivian's personality as an attack on its systems." Dr. Guberman nodded, and all Nurse Melanie Cartwright could do was look at the two doctors. The only reason she was there was to help monitor and assist the two.

"So won't that programming shut everything down?" Dr. Director asked as she took two steps towards the two doctors.

"It… might…" Dr. Guberman said.

"Or it might create a third personality combining both Vivian and Oliver." Anne suggested. "And we would have no idea what that personality would be."

Oblivion spoke again in that dual voice of the two. "I am Oblivion. All others… are inconsequential. All others… are a threat to Oblivion's survival."

"Oh snap…" Came the response from Nurse Cartwright.

What happened next was so fast that no one could initially react. Oblivion ripped herself from the cables that had been holding the exoskeleton from the ceiling, grabbed the nearby computer terminal, and flung it at Nurse Cartwright. It smashed into her head, crushing the side of her skull, killing her immediately.

Dr. Director pulled out her side arm and began to fire on Oblivion, who took two hits to the chest plate, and then moved so quick that she could barely be seen. Oblivion slammed into Dr. Director, throwing her backwards into the wall, and her head made a sickening crunch. She slid down, leaving a streak of red on the wall.

Next, Oblivion turned towards Dr. Guberman, and quickly grabbed him by the neck. She lifted the man about a foot off the floor, and squeezed his neck making him choke. With a sudden flick of the wrist, his neck was snapped, and Dr. Guberman's lifeless body fell to the floor.

Oblivion then turned to go after Dr. Anne Possible, but she wasn't there. She scanned the room, and couldn't see the other doctor anywhere in the room. Then she saw that the exit was wide open, and Oblivion stepped out into the hall. Red lights were flashing everywhere, signaling that there was a problem. Her acute sensitive hearing picked up running feet heading down a nearby stair well.

Oblivion easily smashed through the door leading into the stairwell, and looked up, then down. She immediately ran down, intent on catching Dr. Anne Possible. She was the only one left who could identify what just occurred.

Oblivion quickly reached the bottom of the stairs, and slammed through the door which exited the building. She looked around the immediate area, and walking, not running, was someone in a white lab coat and short red hair, facing away.

She reached down with a metal hand, and grabbed the door that had just been ripped off its hinges. Oblivion heaved the metal door sideways, throwing it like a Frisbee (copyright). The target was only about 50 feet away, and there was virtually no warning as the door sliced clean through the body of Dr. Anne Possible, cutting her in half.

"Dr. Anne Possible… eliminated. Oblivion will survive."

To be continued…

* * *

So… what do y'all think so far??? Yeah, I'm using aspects from a couple of blockbuster movies… but I think I'm using them in unique ways. At least I hope I am…


	2. Chapter 2

Please try not to get too used to quick updates on this. At times it may take up to three weeks for me to get a chapter out. So anyways, I'm glad everyone is liking this story so far… And let me give a big Thank-you to all who have left a review: Mr. Wizard, Thomas Linquist, MaceEcam, CajunBear73, Krugerfan18, screaming phoenix, and Nutzkie… I'm hoping that the number of reviews picks up, but I'm happy with those I have received. Y'all rock!

Disclaimer: The characters that are from the show? Yeah… I don't own them. But I have created a few minor OC's in this chapter.

Chapter 2

For the last month, both Kim and Ron had been literally swamped with their first year college courses. Kim was taking Pre-Law and Emergency Medicine, and Ron opted for a major in Restaurant Management which also included a few cooking courses. On top of their course load, both teens also were doing one extra curricular each. Kim joined the schools cheer/dance squad, and Ron was able to get on the football team as a red-shirted Freshman. (Which means for the first year he couldn't play any games, but he had to show up for all practices)

Each of them had their own troubles during the first week of school.

…x x x x…

_Kim sat in front of the committee that selected all of the members for the dance/cheer team. The school recognized that a lot of other colleges had separate cheer and dance teams, but their budget didn't let them have both. So they opted to combine the two, which so far had worked out pretty well for them._

_The five-member committee consisted of Coach Evalene Brickmeyer, 3 senior members of the team, and the schools athletic director. Coach Brickmeyer eyed Kim as she sat at the long table with the other members. Kim felt smaller than a mouse as the rather large woman leaned over the table._

_"Miss Possible… This Dr. Elizabeth Director has given me a piece of paper here that discloses your… special abilities." Kim gulped. "She contends that your prosthetics are no stronger than any other person of your size and weight… but I have heard rumors about you that are too strong to ignore."_

_Coach Brickmeyer narrowed her eyes a bit. "What makes you think that I would let someone with your abilities, and 'supposed' strength be on my team? If even part of these… allegations are even 20 percent accurate, you would have a decided advantage over anyone on the entire team. If it weren't for your excellent credentials and glowing letters of recommendations, we wouldn't even be here." She took a breath, and intended to speak for the last time. "Miss Possible, it is my decision that you will not be allowed to be on…"_

_Kim was still a bit upset with Betty Director for giving out a full disclosure on her "prosthetics" (great cover story there, Betty), but she really wanted to be on the team. When Coach Brickmeyer mentioned them, inwardly Kim started to hold just a small bit of animosity towards Betty, and it worried her. And Kim knew that she would be bored to tears after her studies, so she really wanted to be on the team._

_So, when Kim heard Ms. Brickmeyer start to tell her that she couldn't be on the team, she decided to interrupt, and speak up for herself._

_"Ms. Brickmeyer? Coach? I don't know what kind of rumors you have heard about me, but I can tell you that I am no different than anyone else on your team." Kim knew this was a small white-lie, and she silently prayed to herself that it wouldn't hurt anyone. "I understand your misgivings about letting me be on the team. But if you are so set against me being on the team itself, I was wondering if maybe I could help out in a different fashion?"_

_Feeling a bit perturbed by Kim's interruption, Coach Brickmeyer also was intrigued by this red head that sat in front of her. "What did you have in mind?" She asked with a cocked eyebrow._

_"Who does all of your choreography of the dance and cheer routines?"_

_"Me…" The coach said as she sat back in her chair._

_"And who does all the orientation and initial training of new recruits, along with the recruiting of potential members of the team?"_

_"Me…" Coach Brickmeyer breathed out._

_"That's gotta be quite a load. Have you ever thought about having an assistant coach who could do all of the mundane jobs? Someone who could help you with creating new routines and such?" A look of interest appeared on the coach's face._

_"Coach Brickmeyer…" One of the female senior team members said before the coach could reply. "You're not actually thinking about bringing someone on the team as an assistant… Someone who knows virtually nothing about how we do routines and dance numbers… Are you?"_

_"Beyonce… What have I told you about letting in new ideas for the team?" Coach Brickmeyer said in a stern voice. "I know this is your last year as the team leader, but you really need to let in fresh ideas. In fact… I think this is a great idea that Miss Possible has here. From what I've heard about this young lady, I'd bet anything she could catch up to our routine in how we do things in just a few days."_

_Coach Brickmeyer picked up the open folder in front of her and looked it over one last time before closing it. "Miss Possible? I accept your proposal. Starting next week, you will be the first assistant coach of the Udacs."_

_"The… what?" Kim said taken back a bit by the acceptance of her idea._

_"Why, the University Dance and Cheer Squad. UDaCS." Kim stood from her chair after the entire committee had risen. Kim could have sworn that she heard a low growl coming from the team leader, the one known as Beyonce._

…x x x x…

Ron also had his own issues coming into the college. Both the Dean of the school, and the football coach had asked for separate meetings with this young blond boy that neither had ever heard of before. First there was a meeting with the Dean.

_Ron sat in a high-backed leather chair that almost oozed "Old School" across from Dean Workman. The Dean sat behind a large mahogany desk that was sparsely decorated with the essentials of the job. The man was about the size of Mr. Barkin, but if the two were ever in a fistfight, Ron thought Mr. Barkin would win in a fifteen round match._

_Right now, Ron felt like he was being grilled by Barkin, but by someone with a higher pitched voice. The man's body shape did not seem to go with his voice at all._

_"Son…" Dean Workman said as he looked right into Ron's eyes. "I've never heard of this Scholarship before that is from Global Justice. But this University accepts all official monies, so we weren't about to turn it down. We prefer to have our first-year students come from high school with an average grade of 'B' or better… Not… C's." The look of unveiled disdain was clear on the dean's face, as he spoke to Ron._

_"Be that as it may, you are enrolled here, so we expect better from you. I will give you a chance. You will start on Probation for the first half of the year. If you do not keep a 'B' or better average in all of your classes, stricter measures will be taken." The Dean stood from his desk. "I also hear that you will be on our football team?" Ron nodded, and the man in front of him said nothing else. He just indicated the door behind him._

_Ron took this as the man's way of saying goodbye, but when he stood and turned around, there was another man in a collard shirt and pleated pants. It was Coach Perneckie. "I'll take it from here." The man said, and Ron followed his new football coach out of the office._

_Coach Perneckie wasn't much taller than Ron, but he definitely had the build of a linebacker. He had broad shoulders and narrow hips, but his age showed in the bit of a gut that the man sported. He led Ron to another office just down the hall, and opened the door, letting Ron enter first._

_"Have a seat, Mr. Stoppable." Coach Perneckie said, indicating a chair in front of the desk that was noticeably smaller than the Dean's._

_Sitting down, Coach Charles Perneckie looked right into Ron's eyes. "So you want to play football with us, huh?" Ron nodded as he started to feel a bit nervous._

_"I didn't hear you." _

_"Yes Sir, I would like to play football for you."_

_Coach Perneckie then picked up an open folder on his desk, and leaned back in his chair, placing his feet up on the desk. "I've seen some film of your style of play in high school. I hope you realize that we play power football here. None of this… dancing around crap. We run the Power I formations, along with the occasional Option Offense. You have heard of these, right?"_

_"Yes sir I have." Ron answered clearly. He learned quickly and spoke up to the man._

_"Good. You already know that you're going to be red-shirted, but there's a reason for that. We need to get some more meat on your bones. At the end of your Freshman year, the plan is to add a good 25 pounds of solid muscle to that frame of yours. I know your fast, but we need to get some mass behind it. Yeah the Corvette is fast, but imagine the kind of punch it would have if that speed was in a small truck. It would be near unstoppable." A small grin crossed Ron's lips at Coach Perneckie's words._

_Slapping the file down on his desk, the coach brought his feet down hard on the floor. He stood, and held out his hand. Ron rose from his chair and gave the man a hearty handshake. "Welcome to the University War Dogs, my boy. Glad to have you aboard."_

…x x x x…

It was the end of their first month in college, and both Kim and Ron were already just a little overwhelmed. They had been lucky that only one mission popped up, and it was very minor. All it entailed was a missing medallion from an Egyptian display in the town's local museum. There weren't any real leads in the case, other than the person who had broken in to steal the medallion had dropped it on the roof during their escape. The only description of the supposed thief was that they were tall and thin, possibly female. The security footage wasn't the best, and Wade couldn't clean it up very much.

The museum was happy to get the medallion back, so there was no need to pursue the case any further. In fact, the only reason Kim and Ron were called in on the case, was that the Medallion was the same one that Jackie Oaks had used to turn himself into the Anubus during their Freshman year at Middleton High.

The two teens were now sitting at a table in the Student Union Cafeteria having a late lunch. Every once in a while a few students would come up to them asking for autographs, which Kim and Ron gladly did. It was while Kim was signing an old copy of Human's Magazine for a Senior when the Kimmunicator suddenly chirped out it's familiar tone.

_Beep Beep Be Deep_

"Go Wade…" Kim said to her wrist Kimmunicator as she handed the magazine back. She could have used her built-in communications device that was integrated in her bionics, but whenever they were in public, Kim used the other device.

"Kim… There's been an accident at the Middleton Science Academy. You and Ron better get there right away."

"Can we finish our lunch first Wade? Ron and I haven't eaten since this morning… "Kim looked at a nearby wall clock. "…and it's about 2:30 now."

Wade had a look of worry on his face. "It involves a project that Dr. V.F. Porter was working on."

"The Project Mom was helping with?" Kim said, and then she noticed the look of apprehension on Wade's face. "Wade… Is Mom OK?"

"You better get over their right way Kim. Dr. Director is in intensive care at the hospital and your Mom is…"

Kim quickly leaped from her chair, grabbing Ron by his shirt in the process, leaving his fork spinning in the air. Poor Rufus was also woken up from a very nice nap he had been having when his human was launched from his… lunch. Kim was out the door with Ron in tow before the utensil even landed on his plate.

…x x x x…

"Missing? What do you mean missing?" Kim said as she growled into Agent Du's face in the waiting room of the hospital.

"If you will calm down Kim…" Will saw a fist form at the side of the red head's hip. "Miss Possible… I will tell you what is going on."

"Kimmie-Cub!" Kim whirled around at the sound of her child-hood nickname, knowing there was only one person whoever called her that.

"Daddy!" She cried out and the two ran into each other's arms.

"…immie…" Was all Kim heard, and immediately realized she wasn't paying attention to how strong she was squeezing her father.

"I'm sorry Daddy. Are you OK?" James Possible took a deep breath and let it out while he nodded. "Do you know anything?"

"Just that your mother is missing. I heard reports of some sort of cyborg running loose in the Science Center." Kim didn't catch the disapproving glance from Will that was directed at her father. "I also heard that Dr. Director was here at the hospital, and I heard from a doctor that I contacted here that there are two bodies in the morgue, but he didn't know who they were. Either he didn't know, or he wouldn't tell me."

"We know for sure that none of the three bodies in the morgue is your mother." Will spoke up from behind Kim.

"Three?" Kim said with surprise. "But I thought there were three people on the Medical team, besides Dr. Director. Who is the extra person?"

"We can't say right now, I'm sorry." Will said trying to sound concerned. "We just know that it isn't Dr. Possible. There are agents searching the immediate area around the Science Center. If she's anywhere nearby, they will find her. I'm sorry Miss Possible… Dr. Possible… All we can do, is wait."

…x x x x…

Anne woke with a throbbing headache, and she looked around herself to try and get her bearings. She remembered running out of the building to try and get away from that… thing… that Vivian had become. She remembered running out the side door of the building, and the rest was a bit fuzzy. All she knew at this time, was that where she was, it was dark and damp… and it really smelled!

"Am I in the sewer?" She said to herself, and then she remembered what happened.

…x x x x…

_After Anne burst through the emergency exit door from the stairwell, she started to head for some nearby trees, hoping to find some cover and hide her self. Not looking where she stepped, Anne's foot went straight down an open manhole. Her arms flew out in front of her to catch herself, and she caught an edge of the heavy steel cover as it lay next to the opening. _

_As Anne tried to pull herself out of the hole using the lid for leverage, the steel cover began to slide towards her. She continued to try and climb out, but the lid started to slide faster, and she had to let go before it could slide into her body, pinning her in the hole's entrance. _

_She fell about 8 feet into the access tunnel, hitting her head on the cement floor knocking her out. All Anne could think of before she blacked out was how stupid the workers had been to not fully encircle the open entrance on all sides with a barricade. She never noticed that the cover had slid back into place, covering the access tunnel she had just fallen into._

…x x x x…

Seeing the ladder next to her to climb out, Anne reached up and grabbed a rung. When she went to stand on her feet, she screamed out in pain as she stepped down on a broken ankle. Sitting back down on the cold cement, Anne wasn't about to call out again for help, as she wasn't sure if that thing that Vivian had become was nearby.

For now she would stay quiet and hope that someone would arrive and get her out.

To be continued…

* * *

I know this is a lot of flashbacks, but they were necessary to set everything up. I just hope it all flows together. Since I didn't kill Anne, y'all can put down the flaming torches and pitchforks… Please and Thank-you. Oh, and if you can, please don't give away Anne's fate and spoil it for other readers... Thanks!


	3. Chapter 3

Sorry about the short wait. Again, I may mention a few things in this story you might not be aware of if you haven't read "Not Quite Human". So anyways… I hope you continue to enjoy this.

Thanks once again to all who read and reviewed the previous chapter: CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, MaceEcam, Mr. Wizard, Thomas Linquist, Katsumara, Kwebs, Shrike176, and kim's 1 fan. Y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: If you really didn't know by now that I do not own any of the characters involved in this story, well… I don't. So there… Nyah!

Chapter 3

"We can't say right now, I'm sorry." Will said trying to sound concerned. "We just know that it isn't Dr. Possible. There are agents searching the immediate area around the Science Center. If she's anywhere nearby, they will find her. I'm sorry Miss Possible… Dr. Possible… All we can do, is wait."

Kim, her dad, and Ron all took a seat in the waiting room after being effectively turned back by Will. "We aren't going to just sit here, are we KP? Why don't we go over to the Science center and help look around?" Ron asked as he fidgeted in the uncomfortable chair.

"I'm sure the GJ Authorities are already doing everything they can." Kim's dad said. "Look… I figure your mom went missing about 20 minutes ago, and we arrived here just about 10 minutes ago, so I bet anything they have found her by…" Suddenly all three could hear a ruckus coming from the ER entrance, which was just next door to the waiting room.

"I said don't let her try and get out of the gurney! C'mon Ted!"

However it was the next voice they heard that made all three bolt out of their seats and into the ER entrance. "I TOLD you guys… I'm fine!" It was Anne!

Kim, her dad, and Ron were arrived at Anne's side in a matter of seconds, and all three started talking at once. "Mom! We were so worried about you!" "Anne! I knew you would be OK." "Mrs. Dr. P.? Why are you strangling that orderly?"

Anne Possible immediately let go of the lapel of the orderly she had a hold of, and accepted the hugs of her family, and Ron was the only one who kept an eye on the orderly and made sure that he was catching his breath, which he was.

Kim spoke next. "Are you OK Mom?" Gently touched the bandage around her mom's head.

"I'm fine Honey… Really, I am. I just fell down a little manhole is all."

One of the ER doctors on duty stepped up to the gurney's side and took hold of Anne's wrist to try and get a pulse from his patient. "Anne… It looks like you've broken your ankle, and I have a feeling that you might have a minor concussion. You are most definitely… Not OK."

Anne then looked at the ER doctor. "Doctor Greene? What about the rest of the team? Dr. Guberman… Nurse Cartwright? And what about Dr. Director?" The man in front of her kept a solemn face as the two Med Techs who took Anne from the ambulance started to wheel her away. "I asked you a question Dr. Greene. How is everyone…"

With a sudden jerk, the forward motion of the gurney stopped, and everyone looked over at Kim, who had taken a hold on one of the rails and held it in place. "My mother asked you a question. You better answer."

Dr. Greene took a deep breath and then slowly let it out. "I'm sorry to tell you this Dr. Possible, but Dr. Guberman and Nurse Cartwright didn't survive the attack."

"And Dr. Director?" Anne said with her voice slightly shaking.

"She's in a coma at this time, and we're not sure if she will pull through. Right now she is in Intensive Care, and we are watching her very closely." Everyone was silent for a few seconds, and then Dr. Greene spoke again. "There was someone else who was brought in as well, but she was DOA. Such a shame… Pretty girl. She looked a bit like you Anne, only younger. We're working on trying to identify her at this time."

…x x x x…

No one noticed a small hovercraft zipping towards the Science center, but the reason for that is that it was a few miles away yet, and it employed a rudimentary stealth technology that kept it from being detected by radar. It could barely be seen by the naked eye as well since it was also painted sky blue to blend in with the sky and clouds.

Shego looked at Drakken and asked one more time just for her own clarification. "So let me get this straight Doc… Instead of building something yourself, again, you want to try and steal this mechanical suit that a Dr. V. F. Porter has invented to help the paralyzed, so you can turn it into something for you to wear and use as a weapon against Kimmie?"

"Do you not remember what we saw Shego? Kim Possible now has strength that is incredible! How else do you think I'm going to defeat her? Oh and Shego… the suit isn't for **me** to wear… It's for you."

"What!" Shego exclaimed as she took her eyes off the trees that were just a few feet below them for a second to look at her obviously deranged boss. "I am not wearing some mechanical suit to try and defeat Kimmie. I can do that all by my…." Whang! A loud clang suddenly rang out, and both Drakken and Shego fell over each other as the hover craft instantly yawed to one side, and started to plummet to the ground.

Shego was able to get out from under Drakken and grabbed the control sticks and pull back just in time so they didn't do a nosedive into the earth. Instead, they landed somewhat flat, but they still hit hard, gouging a large rut into the ground about 20 feet long. When the craft finally stopped sliding, the two occupants saw a shadow of someone looming over the side of the craft.

"Sorry… but we don't need any help. We're fine." Shego said before looking up, and then she gasped at what was standing in front of her. It was a blond woman in some sort of grayish metal suit, and she had some kind of headgear on that covered half of her face. The gear that covered the woman's eye had a red lens that seemed to pulse with energy, and she was holding what looked like a rather large rock in one of her metal hands.

"What in the world…" Shego said almost under her breath.

Before she could say anymore, the blond woman dropped the rock and reached into the hovercraft, grabbed Shego by the arm, and in a strange voice that almost sounded like two people said, "You are nothing… Inconsequential. You will die, and Oblivion will live." With almost no effort, this… Oblivion tossed Shego out of the hovercraft with one hand. She then stepped into the craft, and not seeing Drakken yet, she sat down in the pilot's seat, and began to look over the controls.

"Now see here…" Drakken said, making this strangely dressed woman turn her head towards him. "Do you know who I am…" Drakken felt a smack and a burning sensation in his face after a metal hand connected with his nose. He then felt a hand roughly grab him by his pigtail. Before Dr. Drakken knew what happened, he was lying on the ground next to Shego, who was standing up and dusting herself off.

"If this thing thinks she can take our hovercraft, she's gonna have a fight on her hands." Shego instantly charged her plasma and leaped back into the craft, intent on taking their aggressor out with one fell swoop. The green villainess had no idea what she was getting into.

…x x x x…

"I have to see her." Kim said with finality and turned to walk towards the ICU.

"She can't see any visitors at this time." Dr. Greene called out, knowing full well that Kim Possible wasn't listening to him. After he spoke, Kim had taken off faster than humanly possible, heading towards the ICU and to her good friend's side.

Anne looked at both her husband and Ron. "One of you should go with her." Before James could even let go of his wife's hand that he had been holding, Ron was off in a flash as well.

"It's OK Dear," Anne said to her slightly bewildered husband. "He'll take care of her like he always has. Now you go back to the Waiting Room, and Dr. Greene will let you know which room I'm taken to in a few minutes."

…x x x x…

Ron arrived at the ICU just a few moments after Kim had, but he didn't enter. He wanted to let Kim have some private time. She was sitting at Dr. Director's side, holding her hand as she lay in the bed hooked up to various machines.

"I'm so sorry Betty." Kim said under her breath, letting a tear fall down her cheek "I… I should have been there. I could have helped you… I could have saved the team, and Mom wouldn't have gotten hurt."

Kim sniffed and wiped her cheek dry with her other hand. "Please be OK Betty. You… you were so good to me during my time in the GJ Hospital. You helped me sooo much while I was getting used to my bionics. You helped me to see just how important Ron is to me as well." Kim's hand went to just below her neck and she gently fingered the voice-changing necklace that Dr. Director had given her when she needed to be Quinn Probable. The device had been deactivated, but Kim still wore it as a memento from Betty.

Kim sniffed one more time and then lay her head down on the side of the bed, and silently cried for her hurt friend. She felt, but didn't hear, Ron step up to her side and he gently lay a hand on Kim's shoulder. She didn't move, yet she relished in the contact from Ron, as she knew he would always be there for her.

…x x x x…

"I didn't say you could leave." Shego snarked, and let loose a barrage of plasma blasts at this thing that called itself Oblivion. When the smoke finally cleared from her attack, Shego saw the metal arms of this thing were up and protecting her head. Dropping her arms, Oblivion stood up from the charred seat and at the same time brought one of her legs around to sweep this green woman off her feet. She was a bit surprised at the quickness of this person, as she had easily leaped out of the way and onto a side of the hovercraft.

Shego shot another blast of plasma, this time at Oblivion's head. Instead of blocking the shot, Oblivion ducked out of the way, and then leaped at Shego, catching her at the waist sending both out of the hovercraft and onto the ground. Using the momentum of her opponent, Shego launched Oblivion over her head with a two legged mule kick, and into the side a tree.

While still lying on her back, Shego shot out a constant stream of plasma intent on melting the armor to the person underneath. Instead, it just bounced off and struck another tree just a few feet from her target. The ten-foot Oak began to topple towards Oblivion, but instead of moving out of the way, she caught the falling tree and threw it right at Shego!

"Oh snap…" Was all Shego could mutter before the branches of the tree struck her, sending her to the ground with multiple cuts and lacerations on her arms, face and body. As she struggled to free herself from the branches, Oblivion walked up to Shego, looked down at her, and once again grabbed Shego, but this time by her ankle. She yanked the green woman out from under the tree branches, causing more cuts, and then began to spin while holding her by the ankle.

While she spun, Oblivion said, "You fight me, so you are my enemy. I must protect myself at all cost." After spinning with a Shego a few more times, Oblivion let go of her ankle and flicked her wrist, effectively putting Shego into a horizontal spin towards another tree. Not being able to control herself, Shego hit the trunk with sickening crack, and fell to the ground with blood coming out the corner of her mouth.

Oblivion looked down at Shego's body and said, "Result satisfactory. Threat has been eliminated." She then looked around the area for the blue man she had also seen in the vehicle, and couldn't find him. Assuming that he ran off in fear or something, Oblivion then continued her trek away from the Science center. She wasn't sure where she was going yet, but all Oblivion really knew, was that no matter what, she would go on."

…x x x x…

It didn't take long for Kim to eventually look up at Ron with puffy eyes. "There's no way you could have known Kim." Her boyfriend said, and Kim slowly stood, pulling Ron into a tight embrace. "All of this happened while we were in class earlier today."

"But if she would have just told me… I could have been there for backup."

"At the time they thought there was no danger." Ron gently backed out of the hug to look into Kim's eyes, yet they still had their arms around each other. "You're here now, and that's all that matters. It's Friday night, and we've got the whole weekend. Dr. Director is a strong woman, and I have a feeling that by Monday she will be back at GJ barking out orders to Will Du."

"I hope you're right Ron… I really do." Without warning, an alarm started to go off on one of the machines, and in a matter of seconds Dr. Greene and 2 other physicians ran into the room, and immediately circled Betty Director.

"Cardiac arrest!" Dr Greene almost yelled out, and all three began working on Dr. Director in an attempt to save her life. Kim and Ron quietly backed out of the room with equally worried faces, and let the doctors do their jobs.

Standing outside the glass door looking in, Kim once again buried her face into Ron's chest, and held tight. This time a blue hue enveloped his body as Kim held tight. His MMP had to kick in to keep his body from being crushed by her hug.

…x x x x…

In an old warehouse on the opposite side of Middleton, very near Lowerton's border, a slight figure dressed in black stood over a small shrine. The table was covered with numerous candles, and a bowl of incense sat smoking in the center. Reaching inside a hidden pocket, a small feminine hand pulled out a gold necklace attached to a medallion that appeared to be glowing.

"Finally…" She muttered under her breath. "I will have my revenge on Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable. I bet those fools at the museum don't even realize the medallion they have now is a fake."

She placed the medallion around her neck, and then picked up a piece of old parchment from the table and began to read. "Anubus… Protector of the tomb. Your time is now… The time of doom!"

Almost immediately, a wind began to swirl around the woman's feet. As the swirling wind moved around her legs they became thicker and longer, and began to move up her body. Quickly setting the parchment down, the woman then pulled off the black hood that was covering her face, revealing short blond hair. The twisting whirlwind continued to move up her body, increasing its size by about a factor of plus four. Finally after the vortex of wind moved over the entire height of her body, a 7-foot tall creature now stood in her place.

With a head that looked like a large Doberman Pinscher, and a body of a decidedly human female dressed in black, the Anubus was once again formed. Throwing her head back, this creature bared its teeth and let out a guttural, yet feminine growl, and then said one more word. "Freaky…"

To be continued…

* * *

Sorry for this taking a bit longer… Had Mom in town. So would this be considered a "Triple Cliffy?" Oh well... Hope y'all continue to like this...


	4. Chapter 4

This chap took about a week longer than I expected, but it's not for a lack of ideas. It's the stuff between events that's slowing down the process.

Let me Thank all who left a review for the last chapter: Comet Moon, Mr. Wizard, Thomas Linquist, screaming phoenix, CajunBear73, Katsumara, Reader101w, and kim's 1 fan… You all Rock!

Chapter 4

It didn't take long for the doctors to get Betty Director's heart back to a regular sinus rhythm, but this complication just made her situation worse. Doctor Greene spoke to Kim and Ron after they had brought Dr. Director back.

"You kids should just go on home. There's really nothing you can do here. We'll keep a close eye on Betty tonight, and if anything else shows up, we'll give you a call. OK?"

"But…" Kim started to say, and Ron turned his girlfriend back towards himself.

"Kim… It's Friday, and we were going to go out for a nice dinner. Remember?"

"Ron… How can you think of going out at time like this when…"

Dr. Greene interrupted the kids. "Miss Possible? I doubt very much that Dr. Director would want you sitting around a hospital waiting room just because she's been hurt. Your boyfriend is right. Go and have a nice time. We can contact you if anything abnormal happens."

Kim took a breath, and relaxed her shoulders a bit. "Well, if you think she's through the worse of it." Kim then turned back to Ron. "I know we were going to go dancing too Ron, but I just don't feel like it. Let's just have a nice dinner and relax back at the dorms. OK?"

"You got it KP." Ron then looked back to Dr. Greene. "We'll be back tomorrow and check on Dr. Director. Will that be OK Doc?"

Dr. Greene chuckled. "Yes, that will be fine. Visiting hours are from 8:30 in the morning to 7, so stop by any time."

With that, Kim and Ron left the hospital to go get ready for their night out.

…x x x x…

Unknown to Kim and Ron, a hovercraft of suspicious origin was being flown haphazardly towards the hospital, and not more than 10 minutes after they left, Dr. Drakken skidded to a stop near the emergency entrance to the hospital.

It was just after sunset as the vehicle had a less-than-stellar landing, and Drakken wasted no time in yelling to an orderly who appeared to be on a smoke break. "Can you please get over here and help me? My… partner here is seriously hurt, and she needs a doctor!"

The orderly quickly walked over to the banged up hovercraft and peered in. He saw the villainess Shego lying askew in the back seat. He noticed immediately that her left arm was obviously broken, and that she was unconscious. He grabbed a small radio from his belt and quickly called for assistance, which appeared in a matter of seconds.

They gently loaded the green woman's body onto a gurney, and took her into the hospital, where Dr. Greene and a couple of nurses were waiting.

"That… this is that green woman that Kim Possible is always fighting!" One of the nurses remarked as she took a step backwards from the patient.

"Nurse Calloway!" Dr. Greene said, "This is a patient that has been brought into our hospital that needs help. I wouldn't care if it was Genghis Kahn! It's our duty to do what we can to help. Now let's get her into exam room 3 and get some fluids into her. She's obviously got a broken arm, so let's get a splint ready."

The doctor then leaned over Shego and listened to her breathing. "Sounds like she's also had trauma to her chest as well. Move it people!"

In a matter of seconds the medical personnel had Shego moved into Exam 3, with Drakken right behind. They hooked her up to a heart monitor, and just as they started their cursory examination, Shego's eyes fluttered and she came to coughing up blood. Her breathing was raspy and quick.

Dr. Greene gently pressed just below Shego's left breast, and the green woman yelled out in pain. "Broken rib. Probably a punctured the lung. Quick… put her under, and I need to pull that rib out of her lung!"

Drakken stood back and just watched. Yes he did actually have a doctorate, but it was in psychology. He quickly decided to not offer any help, and let the professionals do their job.

…x x x x…

Oblivion decided to not take the hovercraft, as it looked quite damaged, and she didn't want to take the time to try and learn how to fly an unfamiliar vehicle. Especially one that looked home-made. So she opted for heading towards what appeared to be a nearby road, and possibly stop someone driving past. She didn't see the blue form hiding behind the fallen tree that she had used to take down the strange green woman earlier..

After walking about 2 miles at a brisk pace, Oblivion started to feel something she wasn't familiar with. Her stomach growled, and she was beginning to feel a little weak. The human part of her was telling her that she needed to eat something. A dryness in her mouth was also a sign that she understood as thirst. In a matter of micro-seconds, Oblivion realized that she needed to eat, and to get fluids inside of her.

If her body ceased to function, so would her mechanical parts, as they needed the bodies systems to stay operational. Her enhanced hearing picked up the noise of a car approaching from about a mile behind her. She turned, and sure enough a vehicle was speeding towards her. She raised a hand in an attempt to get them to stop, and the car almost passed her by completely when the brakes locked up, leaving two long black marks on the road. After it stopped, the vehicle slowly backed up beside her, and Oblivion saw that the car was missing a top. _Convertible_, she heard inside her head.

The driver spoke. "Yo, babe… You like, need a ride or something?" One of her eyebrows ticked up involuntarily as she looked at the man with long unruly blond hair and a mustache that went all the way down to his chin.

'Yes, I will take a ride." She opened the passenger door, sat down, and then turned towards the driver. "What kind of vehicle is this?" Oblivion asked. She figured that she might as well find out if she would be able to drive the vehicle or not.

The blond man preened as he lay an almost loving hand on the dashboard. "This… is a 1969 and a half Chevrolet Camaro R/S, babe." He turned his head to look at his passenger with a big smile. "You like?"

"Yes." Oblivion said flatly. "I would like to take it."

Before Motor Ed knew anything happened, a steel hand clasped around his throat. "Where can I find sustenance?" All she heard for a response was choking, and Oblivion let up on her hold.

(gasp, hack!) "Seriously… you've got a funny way of showing you like someone. But I do dig the head-gear. (cough) Is that an LED light or something?"

"I must find… food. Where?" She demanded one more time.

(cough)… "Back towards Middleton, about 2 miles. There's a truck stop with a diner. Good chili-fries… Seriously." (gasp) "But you better not let Red find you. Dressed like that, she'll think you're a villain or something."

"Red?" Oblivion asked with obvious confusion.

"You know… Kim Possible? She like… fights villains like a banshee. Seriously."

"Seriously?" Oblivion asked, not realizing what she had said. Something deep inside her mind recalled the name, and then a memory surfaced from a long time ago:

_Your robot thinks for itself. Where did you get it?_

_Not at the space center if that's what you're insinuating, Miss Possible. _

_You calling Vivian a thief? Nobody insults my Vivian!_

A sneer formed on Oblivion's lips. "Kim Possible… In order for Oblivion to go on, Kim Possible must be destroyed."

"Cool… Maybe I can he…" With a flick of her wrist, Oblivion snapped the man's neck, and unceremoniously tossed his body out of the car near the side of the road. She then slid over into the driver's seat, revved the engine and put it in gear. With tires squealing, and gravel flying into the body of Motor Ed, Oblivion made a u-turn and sped back towards Middleton. She needed to get sustenance first, and then she would destroy Kim Possible.

…x x x x…

_"Who dares call me into the mortal world once again?"_ A voice boomed in Adrena Lynn's head.

_"I called forth your power to help me with revenge!"_ Lynn responded.

_"I protect the dead. I am Anubus, Protector of the Tomb! I do not do… revenge."_

_"I saw your wrestling match. I know what you can do. I know what… we… can do."_ The spirit of Anubus paused. He had not wanted to be used in that manner again, but the law of the Gods said he had to respond and do whatever it was that the person who called him forth wanted him to do. Stupid laws.

_"Tell you what."_ Lynn thought. _"You do this for me, and after that I will destroy this medallion so no one will ever summon you again. You can… rest. Or protect the dead… or whatever it is that you think you do."_

The Anubus was silent for a moment, and then answered back. _"Deal. But we need a name. The last mortal used one that I liked, but you don't seem to be the 'Jackal' type."_

After only a few seconds Lynn responded with _"How about… LynNubus?"_

After thinking on the name for a little bit, The Anubus agreed. _"Take off the medallion, and once you put it back on, you will be transformed into LynNubus. When you put it back on, our selves will not be separate as we are now. We will be as one. You must remember though, that if the medallion is ever removed, you will revert back to your human form. If the medallion is destroyed while you are wearing it, you will be dead, and I will be released from the power of the medallion, as you promised. So if you wish to live, the medallion must be destroyed when it is not on your person. Either way, your promise to release me is fulfilled, and I will be where I belong."_

Lynn reached up, and as soon as she removed the medallion from around her neck, and sure enough she reverted back to her old self. Then she started to put it back on, but stopped.

"No." She said aloud to no one, as she was still alone in the old warehouse. "I want Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable to know exactly who it is that finally destroys them. So I won't become LynNubus until I'm ready."

She then placed the medallion in a small wooden box and latched it securely shut. She walked out of the warehouse and went back to her loft apartment in Lowerton. That night Adrena Lynn dreamed of finally taking out those pesky kids that ruined her life so long ago.

…x x x x…

Oblivion arrived at the Circle T Diner that sat next to a truck re-fueling station. Awhile puling up in front of the establishment, she noticed that a few people were looking at her funny, but she didn't care. She got out of the car, and strode straight inside determined to get what was needed.

Oblivion walked up to the counter, and grabbed the man walking behind it, as he passed in front of her. "Cheeseburger and Strawberry shake. Now."

Backing out of the grip that was on his apron, the man grumbled and said "Fine. You don't have to be so pushy."

She the heard a strange voice behind her. "Looky here, Roy. Is the circus in town, or what? But I will say though… if this is what the clowns look like… I'll be there."

Oblivion looked down and saw a rather large hand resting on her metallic backside. Without turning around she said, "Remove your hand or be destroyed."

"Oooo… A tough clown, eh? Listen toots… How's about the two of us go 'clown around' in my sleeper, huh?"

Oblivion turned around and she had to lift her head up to look into his eyes. As always, her voice never wavered a bit. "I am not a clown." She then brought a steel foot down on his toes, eliciting a cry from the large man. She then grabbed his arm, threw her hip into his rather large stomach, and tossed the man out of the diner via the large glass front window.

The man's friend Roy, looked Oblivion up and down, and decided to leave well enough alone. Besides, he wanted to check on his friend, as they were supposed to head out for Tulsa in the next couple of hours.

After watching the two men scramble back to their trucks, Oblivion turned back around just as a bag and a large Styrofoam cup were set on the counter. She grabbed both items and said to the cook, "Charge this to their account."

She then left the diner while driving and eating the cheeseburger at the same time.

…x x x x…

After a nice dinner at a local restaurant/bar, Kim and Ron went back to their building of residence, Harper Hall. They returned at about 10:00, and they knew that it was about an hour before all males and females needed to be back on their respective floors. The two of them went to Kim's room to watch some TV before the curfew time.

Just as they walked into the room, the couple ran into Kim's roommate just as she was leaving. Carla was the floor RA (Resident Assistant) and she made a bit of a disgusted noise with her throat as they passed each other before saying, "Kim, you know that blondie here he has to leave by…"

"11 o'clock. Yes Carla, I know that. I've reminded **you **of the same rules more than a couple times when Bradley was here." The brunette girl gave a low growl and continued down the hall.

"I thought you were putting in a request for a room change Kim?" Ron asked as he watched the girl enter the elevator at the end of the hall.

"I have. All other rooms are full, but the Residence Committee said I can move if a spot opens up." Kim shook her head. "I'll never understand why this college has a roommate boarding with their RA's. They usually have their own room."

"We could have gone to my room Kim." Her boyfriend suggested, and Kim gave a little shudder.

"That's OK Ron. The last time I was there, I still swear that I saw one of your roommate's shirts moving all by itself. And plus, I've got a nicer TV." Kim then sat down on the couch while picking up the remote, and looked up at Ron just as he sat down beside her. Snuggling into his side, she said, "I hope Betty is doing better."

"We haven't gotten any calls from the hospital, so I bet she's fine." Ron said while Kim turned the volume down on the Jim Lemo show. She snuggled in a little closer and looked up into Ron's baby-brown eyes.

For the next hour the two Freshman students cuddled, and kissed, to their hearts content. Ron barely made it back to his floor before curfew time.

…x x x x…

About a half mile out side of Middleton, a blue eye drooped, and a blond head with a strange piece of hardware attached dropped for a micro-second. _What is going on here?_ She thought.

_Sleep…_ Her human half 'said', and Oblivion looked around for a place to pull off the road. She opted for the parking lot of what looked like an old abandoned convenience store. She parked behind the building so that the car couldn't be seen from the road, and then leaned back in the seat. Before Oblivion knew what happened, her human half was sound asleep, and all of the mechanical parts of her self went into a stand-by mode.

Little did Oblivion realize that she was about to find out about a very peculiar thing of her human side… dreams.

To be continued…

I seriously had to slow this story down a bit, and I hope this works. There's so much more to happen yet, and I want to fit it all in a timely manner.


	5. Chapter 5

Once again I must apologize for the wait.

Thanks so much to all those who read and reviewed the last chapter: Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, Thomas Linquist, Shrike176, Nutzkie, Reader101w, screaming phoenix, and Katsumara. Y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: Yup, this thing again… No own characters, so please don't come after me…

Chapter 5

It didn't take long after Oblivion fell asleep for the biological portion, IE Vivian, to go into REM sleep. Her head began to twitch from one side to the other, and a look of pain crossed her features. A low voice was barely coming out of her lips… a little more than a whisper. It was Vivian, and she was dream-talking.

"No… I can't do it! Kim Possible isn't an enemy…" She paused and her brow furrowed as if she was listening to another person speaking. "I… said…No!"

Her arms then shot straight up from her sitting position in the car, and caught on the bottom of the steering wheel, ripping it off of the column. Her feet began to move back and forth on the floor, and the large metal boots that encased Vivian's feet slammed into the accelerator, brake, and clutch pedals. All three were eventually shoved through the floorboard of the car.

One hand then shot straight out in front of her, and punched a hole clean through the dash and into the engine compartment. Throughout all of her flailing, the red LED covering Vivian's left eye never once flickered.

After her hands slammed into the seat a few times, creating large holes in the upholstery, she eventually calmed down a bit, and went back into a somewhat calm sleep. Somewhat as in, a twitch of her head and furrowing of the eyebrows were the worst of her reactions. The nightmare was over.

…x x x x…

It was Saturday morning at 9:00 that Ron's alarm went off. He reached over and hit the 'Sleep' button. He closed his eyes, and sure enough, 5 minutes later, the alarm went off again. For a second time, almost as if it was ritual, Ron's finger went right to the 'Sleep' button once again.

When he thought he heard the alarm go off a third time, Ron pushed at the same button, but this time the alarm didn't shut off. It took a few more presses of the button for him to finally realize that it wasn't the alarm, that it was the phone.

With a bit of a groan, Ron rolled over to the other side of his twin bed, and on the fourth ring he picked up the phone. "Hullo?" His sleep adled brain was able to get his mouth to say.

"Ron… You better be up. I wanted to go to a flower shop before going back to the hospital." It was of course, Kim. After a pause from both ends of the phone, Kim's voice could be heard once again, but louder. "Ron!"

"I'm up… I'm up." Sure enough, Ron was now sitting up in his bed rubbing his eyes with his other hand. "Let me get a shower and I'll meet you downstairs in the lobby, OK?"

"OK Ron. But if you're not there in 15 minutes, I'm going to yank you out of your Fearless Ferret sheets myself!" After hearing the phone click, Ron hung up his end and literally rolled his way out from under the covers and onto the floor. Whenever Kim threatened him in that manner, he knew he'd better do what she asked of him. Ron made it down stairs to the lobby in 14 minutes and 45 seconds.

"You really know how to cut things close, don't you?" Kim said as her boyfriend approached her in the lobby. She was sitting on the couch wearing a teal colored sleeveless top and purple slacks. Kim stood as Ron walked up to her wearing an open Hawaiian shirt and a tight white t-shirt underneath along with a pair of cargo shorts.

"Dressing real casual today, aren't we?" Kim said as she raised en eyebrow.

"It's Saturday KP. You know me and my Saturday casual." He raised his arms and spun around in front of his girlfriend. Kim couldn't help but smile at the 4 pack Ron was sporting underneath his tight t-shirt, but the cargo shorts hid his butt, and for that she let a little frown cross her lips.

All Ron saw was the frown on Kim's lips when he finished his turn. He dropped his hands and mumbled "I'll go change."

"No Ron, it's OK. I like your Saturday casual." She slipped under his arm, and wrapped her own arm around his waist while lightly caressing his abs with the other. They leaned into each other gave a quick kiss on the lips.

"Now let's get to the flower shop before 10:00. I want to be at Dr. Directors room by 10:30, no later than 10:45."

"Why such exact times KP?" Ron asked as they walked out of the lobby and headed towards Kim's car.

"Oh, I forgot to tell you. While you were taking a shower, Dr. Greene called me and said mom is going to be released at noon, and she needs a ride home." Kim then pressed her key-fob, making the security alarm on the Sloth beep twice, before opening her door.

…x x x x…

Oblivion woke up at precisely 10:00. She looked around the car and saw that the interior was literally destroyed, but she had no idea how it happened. The steering wheel was completely gone, and she could see a fist-sized hole in the dash that went all the way into the engine compartment. There was no way the car was going to work in this shape.

Not thinking much about how this occurred, she got out of the vehicle and walked around in front of the abandoned convenience store. Without hesitation, Oblivion began a quick pace towards town, each step bringing her closer to obtaining her objective. After just barely starting her trek, Oblivion noticed a sign that read "Middleton 4 miles".

_That blond-headed moron said it was 2 miles. No matter._ Oblivion then struck a pace that would have her arriving at the edge of Middleton at about 11:30. She would then need to find out exactly where Kim Possible was.

…x x x x…

After purchasing a nice bouquet of flowers, Kim and Ron were able to get to the hospital and walk to Dr. Director's room by 10:40. She was out of intensive care, but Betty was still being closely watched since she was still in a coma. Not only was she still hooked up to monitors, a nurse sat in the room as well. If Dr. Director woke up, they wanted an actual person to be in the room.

Ron set the vase and flowers on the small table near Betty's bedside, and Kim took hold of his left hand. The nurse who was sitting in the room glanced up from her magazine to look at the two, and then went back to reading her copy of Red Book.

Kim spoke in a hushed tone. "You know Ron… There's a theory that someone in a coma can still hear what's being said around them." She then released Ron's hand and stepped up next to the bed, laying her hand on Betty's forearm.

"Betty… It's Kim, and I'm here with Ron. I don't know if you can hear me, but I just want you to know that I truly believe you will pull through this. You're too important to me. Please…" Kim then leaned forward and placed a light kiss on Dr. Director's cheek. After standing back up, she then took hold of Ron's hand again.

Just as they were about to turn around and leave, there was a light knock on the door, and in walked Dr. Greene.

"Kimberly…" he said in a hushed voice. I have something to ask you. Can you and Ronald step outside please?"

"Of course, Doctor." Kim said, and all three returned back to the hall.

"Kimberly," The doctor said after the door closed, "I need to ask you some questions about a couple of the… how shall I say this… more colorful villains you have fought." Kim looked on, waiting for his first question. "That green woman Shego, and her blue friend came into the hospital last night not long after you left. She was hurt pretty bad with a broken arm and rib. The guy that came in with her seemed to be genuinely concerned about her well being."

"Blue skin? Sort of a stocky build?" Kim asked eliciting a nod from Doctor Greene. "Drakken. I wonder what hurt Shego so badly though."

"We tried to ascertain that as well, but when we tried to question him, all we got was a few incoherent words, and something about a 'crazy blond woman in a metal suit'. Do you have any idea what he was talking about?"

"I bet anything it was the same thing that hurt your mom Kim." Ron immediately said.

"You mean Oblivion?" Dr. Greene said, and noticed surprised looks from the two young adults in front of him.

"How do you know about her?" Kim asked. As far as she knew, Wade had only told her about Oblivion.

"Your mother told me." He said matter of factly.

Kim grabbed Ron by his shirt lapel. "C'mon Ron. We need to find out more what's going on." After only a few steps Kim turned back to Dr. Greene. "By the way, what room is Shego in?"

"That was the other thing I wanted to tell you. Somewhere between 3 and 4 in the mornin the two of them left the hospital. I'm not sure how far your Shego can go with her injuries."

"Believe me doctor… Shego can heal quite a bit faster than a normal person." She then turned back around and took hold of Ron's hand, which just happened to be right where she expected it. "We'll have to worry about them later. Right now, I want to get Mom home."

…x x x x…

The two arrived at Anne's room at about 11:15, just in time to see her finishing an early lunch.

"Hey Mom." Kim said in greeting as they walked through the door. Her mom had just pushed the rolling table away from the bed.

"You ready to get out of this joint Mrs. Dr. P.?" Ron said jauntily, and Anne gave a smile.

"Oh it's not that bad Ron. I get waited on hand and foot, and I have nurses and orderlies around to do whatever I want." Sure enough a Candy-Striper walked into the room at that moment and took away the empty plates. "If I had known the service would be this good, I would have gotten hurt a long time ago."

All three had a bit of a laugh, and then Kim dropped a bomb-shell of a question on her mother. "Mom? I need to know exactly what happened in that lab. Wade told me some, but I need to hear it from you."

For the next half-hour, Anne told her daughter a short history of the project, and everything that occurred in the lab. When she mentioned what had happened to Dr. Director, both Kim and Ron couldn't help but visibly cringe.

At precisely 12:00 noon, Dr. Greene entered the room with a female orderly in tow who was pushing a wheel chair, and behind the young orderly was Anne's husband, James. Dr. Greene looked at the chart in his hand and spoke.

"I do believe that you are ready to go home Anne. Your husband here brought a change of clothes for you." James then walked up to the edge of the bed and handed his wife a plastic bag that contained a simple blouse, slacks, socks, and a pair of sneakers.

"You didn't need to bring both shoes James." Anne said with a smirk as she looked in the bag.

"Oh… Sorry Dear." He said and took one of the shoes out to hang on to it. He had forgotten about her broken ankle and the cast that she had to support the bones as they healed.

"Now let's get you dressed Mrs. Possible." The female orderly said and helped Anne to the bathroom where she could change.

James turned to his daughter just as the bathroom door closed. "So Kimmie… I didn't expect you here. Being a Saturday, I thought you and Ronald might be doing something." He looked Ron up and down with a critical eye. "Ron's sure dressed like he's on a vacation."

"Sorry Daddy… I should have called you. I figured I would take mom home after she was released. Ron and I arrived here earlier and we stopped to see Betty… I mean Dr. Director. Ron and I really didn't have anything planned after we were going to take Mom home."

"Dr. Greene called me as well about your mother's release, so since I'm here, why don't the two of you go get something to eat and then stop back over by the house later? I'll have Anne set up with everything she needs by then, and I should have the Twins reigned in and helping as well."

"Sounds like a plan." Kim then looked at her boyfriend. "I've always wanted to try that new Bakery and Deli on Fleet Street Ron. I hear the bread there is to die for." Just as Kim finished speaking her mom came out of the bathroom with the orderly, who then helped her into the waiting wheelchair.

"Really…" Anne said with a huff, "I can leave the hospital just fine on the crutches."

"Now Anne…" Dr. Greene chided, "You know the rules. All patients leave the hospital in a wheel chair." The red headed brain surgeon gave another huff as James started to push his wife out of the room.

…x x x x…

Sure enough at precisely 11:30, Oblivion passed the city of Middleton's population sign that indicated the city's border. The next thing she needed to do was figure out where Kim Possible was, and dispose of her in a timely fashion. Her next plan after that was to travel to the City Mayor's office where she would…

A loud siren sounded just behind her. She was so caught up in making plans that Oblivion didn't hear the police car that pulled up to her from her rear. She turned around just as a slightly over-weight policeman stepped out of the car.

"Ma'am? Are you OK? Are you lost or something?" Officer Hobble asked as he looked at the woman in front of him. The fact that she was wearing a metal suit didn't phase him too much, as there always seemed to be a weirdo of some kind or another in his town.

"Kim Possible. Where is she." Oblivion demanded without preamble.

"Uhhm… Why do you want to know?" Officer Hobble asked and took a step back towards his cruiser. The strangely dressed woman didn't say anything else as she slowly strode towards him. Immediately his mind threw up red flags. "Don't take another step towards me. Stop right where you are." The woman didn't stop and she continued to advance on him.

Officer Hobble was now across from the driver's side door, and he opened it to put the door between him and this person. With his right hand he drew out his gun, but didn't aim it at his aggressor just yet. "I said stop where you are. Now." At this point he did raise his gun and aim it at the woman, who stopped her progress when she saw the weapon.

After only a few seconds, Oblivion started to walk towards Officer Hobble once again. "I'm warning you. Any closer and I'll shoot!" The warning had no affect, and after two more steps of the strange blond woman, Officer Hobble fired one shot, and it glanced off the woman's shoulder with a twang, making her twist slightly from the impact.

"Oh snap…" He said to himself and proceeded to empty his clip into the woman's chest. Like the last bullet, none of them had any affect on the woman other than maybe slowing her down a tad.

His last bullet ricocheted funny, and shot back at Officer Hobble, hitting him in the right shoulder causing him to drop the gun. He quickly dropped down to one knee to pick it up, but by the time he did so a shadow loomed over both him and his gun.

Before Officer Hobble could grab his .45, the door of his cruiser was ripped off of its hinges and was thrown into the middle of the road. The strange woman leaned over, and picked him up by his right arm, making him yell in pain from where he had been shot.

Oblivion looked the man right in his eyes and repeated her earlier demand. "Where is Kim Possible."

"I'm… not telling a freak… like you." The officer said, and reached down to his side with his left hand and grabbed his nightstick. Before he could us it, Oblivion grabbed the club out of Officer Hobble's hand, and threw it into the field adjacent to the road.

A voice then came from a speaker in his car, making both him and Oblivion look into the vehicle. _Car 49, Car 49… Officer Hobble, do you read, over?"_

A smirk crossed Oblivion's lips as she caught the sight of a laptop computer mounted inside the car. She considered the man she was holding once more and said, "I don't need you."

Still holding onto his arm, Oblivion twisted her body and threw Officer Hobble over the top of his car and into the nearby ditch where he landed with a thud. She watched him for half a minute to see if he would move, which he did not. She then stepped into the vehicle, and looked at the lap top computer.

The LED over the left eye flashed a few times, and a new program inside Oblivion's CPU was activated. In a matter of seconds, she had established a WiFi signal with the cruisers system, and Oblivion started to do a systematic search for Kim Possible.

She was then able to utilize a number of different databases, and efficiently located information that said Kim's mother was being released from the local hospital at noon, which was only about 20 minutes ago. She was then able to gain access to various security systems around town, and was able to locate where her target's car was parked.

Oblivion started the police cruiser, and then sped towards Fleet Street where it appeared that Kim Possible was having lunch. Nancy's Old Fashioned Bakery and Deli was going to be Kim Possible's grave.

The voice she had heard on the radio earlier spoke again, but Oblivion didn't pay any mind. _"Officer Hobble, if you can hear me, there is a report of a dead man on Highway 20 about 4 miles out of Middleton. First indications say the victim could be of that disgraced Engineer Motor Ed, but…"_

The police radio suddenly flew out of the cruiser's passenger window.

…x x x x…

Kim and Ron sat inside Nancy's Bakery and Deli at a table that was right next to the front window. They were so busy looking into each other's eyes while feeding each other chips specially made by the deli that they didn't look outside until they heard a scream from just outside the window.

Just as the two looked up, a police cruiser traveling at high speed jumped the curb, took out the fire hydrant, and smashed into the front window of the store. Kim brought up her arms to try and block the flying glass as she tried to drop to the floor and out of the way of the flying vehicle.

Kim saw two things before everything went black. One, was the Police Cruisers license plate before it caught her on the chin, and a blue flash that she didn't recognize that seemed to come from everywhere…

To be continued…

* * *

Not much action until the very end, so I hope y'all still enjoyed… Hope the end didn't seem too rushed, but I kinda planned it that way...


	6. Chapter 6

Good day/evening everyone. Hope this chapter finds you all well.

Thanks to all who left a review for Chapter 5: Mr. Wizard, CajunBear73, Thomas Linquist, screaming phoenix, reader101w, Shrike176, and Nutzkie… (I just wish there were more like you guys)

Disclaimer: Do I really need to keep saying it? I don't own the characters… OK?

Chapter 6

Kim saw two things before everything went black. One, was the Police Cruisers license plate before it caught her on the chin, and a blue flash that she didn't recognize that seemed to come from everywhere…

…x x x x…

From the outside of the small Mom and Pop Deli, people had stopped whatever they were doing and stared in to the destroyed establishment. The back end of a police cruiser jutted out from the front window, looking like something out of a Hollywood movie. A dust cloud was dissipating as a gentle breeze blew over the carnage, which also caused a small piece of glass to fall from the top of where the establishment's window used to be.

But these things were **not** what everyone was staring at. Inside the building, a blue glow containing what appeared to be electrical arcs dancing inside, was gradually fading away. After the high strangeness of what appeared to be an electrical discharge faded from view, a table and chair then came flying out of the window. This caused the small group of people to scatter and run for cover. They didn't stay around long enough to witness what else was occurring inside.

…x x x x…

Kim's eyes fluttered open and she began to cough after inhaling a mouthful of dust. She pushed a round table off of her legs and felt her chin where the car's license plate had initially struck her. Her fingers came away from her chin smudged with blood, and she could feel a whopper of a headache coming on. Kim remembered the flash of blue before she had fell unconscious, and she surmised that Ron must have 'Stepped Up' once again with an energy barrier of some sort to protect them from the worst. She then looked around and her eyes fell on a scene that seemed almost surreal.

The impact of the car had thrown Kim back into the wooden order-counter. She looked off to her right where the Deli had a small area for those who wanted to sit down at a table and eat, and almost every table and chair in the area was either toppled over, sitting askew, or completely destroyed. Standing near the front door was Oblivion, with what appeared to be a scowl on her face. Opposite of her, against the back wall of the dining area was Ron, standing in a monkey-like stance, looking like he had just gone toe-to-toe with the old boxing legend, Marvelous Marvin Hagler.

"Ron!" She called out, and both opponent's heads snapped over to look at her.

"Kim! You're OK! I thought for sure you were down for the count!" Ron then blocked what appeared to be a flying salsa bowl with a slap of one of his hands.

"So…" Oblivion said after hurling the small bowl at Ron, "Kim Possible is still alive." She then looked back at Ron. "I have no need for fighting you anymore."

Oblivion then picked up a rather large ceramic bowl that was about half full of Deli potato chips, and threw it with much more force than she had the earlier smaller bowl. Only this time it smashed into the wall that Ron was standing against, about 5 feet away from him to his right.

"Ha! You missed!" Ron said and then looked back over at Kim to see her slowly standing to her feet. He relaxed a bit when he saw that Oblivion was also looking over at Kim. Ron never noticed what was then happening behind him.

The ceramic bowl that Oblivion had thrown so off target (at least that's what Ron had thought), had dislodged a rather large picture from the wall. It swung back and forth for only a few seconds and then completely fell off of it's precarious hold on the wall, landing on a table underneath it that was sitting slightly askew.

All three looked back towards the loud crash, and the following events all occurred as if in slow motion, but in reality only a couple seconds elapsed. On the opposite end of that table was another large ceramic bowl, like the one she had thrown earlier. The force of the picture smashing into the opposite end of the table launched the bowl in a high arc over Ron's head, and smashed into a large wooden free-standing shelf that was filled with bulk goods that the Deli used on a daily basis.

This in turn collapsed from having it's already weakened structure struck with the equivalent of a small ceramic cannon ball. Various large canned goods, that varied in size from one-quart to five-quarts, tumbled down and rained on top of Ron, burying him in a pile of canned goods. Before he passed out, his hand could be seen rising out from under the pile of cans with his index finger pointing up.

His muffled voice could barely be heard as he said, "OK… she _didn't_ miss." His hand then flopped down as Ron now was clearly down for the count.

…x x x x…

Both Kim and Oblivion's eyes then snapped towards each other. "Now as for you, Kim Possible… You are a threat to my existence. You will be destroyed. Oblivion will survive."

Kim easily stepped back into a fighting stance and clenched her fists. "I really don't want to fight you Vivian, but you have killed. So… I will need to stop you. As for killing me? Sorry… My last name may be Possible, but you killing me? Well, that is _not_ possible."

Before Kim knew what happened, Oblivion leaped right in front of her and threw a hay-maker punch. Kim raised an arm to block the hit, but unbelieveably Oblivion's hand powered through the block and caught her on the chin, spinning Kim around and into the counter.

Kim then rolled over the top of the wooden counter just before Oblivion's fists smashed the wood to splinters with a double-handed downwards strike. A redheaded blur then raced behind the rest of the counter towards the opposite end, which ended with a wall. On the way she grabbed various items such as drinking glasses and large cutting knives.

Standing against the wall, Kim first threw a couple of the knives, which Oblivion easily blocked or caught. This was an impressive feat, as the knives Kim was throwing were traveling at almost the speed of a .45 caliber bullet. Dropping the knives, Kim then threw three drinking glasses at approximately the same speed towards Oblivion's head.

The glass shattered against Oblivion's arms after she raised them to protect her face, and pieces flew everywhere, embedding into the wall and a part of the counter that wasn't destroyed. However, when she dropped her arms, Kim could see that a few shards had made it through her arms and caught the only vulnerable part of Oblivion, her uncovered face.

Now with three bleeding gashes, two on her cheek, and one on her chin, the one visible eye of Vivian narrowed, and the LED covering her other eye increased it's intensity. Oblivion then surprised her opponent by bull-rushing her, and the two smashed through the wall behind Kim.

The store next door to the Deli was a bridal shop, and both Kim and Oblivion had fallen through a rack of bridal gowns that were on a rack on the opposite side of the common wall. Kim dropped onto her back and with a shove of her feet, launched the Vivian-cyborg-thing into the stores opposite wall, which she hit with a dull thunk and fell to the floor. At first Kim wasn't quite sure of why Oblivion didn't smash through the wall, but then remembered seeing a bank two stores down from the Deli. She must have thrown Oblivion into part of the bank's reinforced vault.

Kim then heard a voice behind her. "KP… I didn't realize you were thinking about marriage so soon." She turned around to look at Ron, and then she looked down at herself. Somehow when she and Oblivion had smashed into the bridal shop, a gown had slipped over her head, donning Kim in a stunning classic white wedding dress.

With a shy smile and her cheeks turning a slight pink, Kim pulled the wedding dress off over her, head and draped it on a clothing rack that was still somewhat intact. "Well… I was kinda…"

Before Kim could finish her sentence, Oblivion had thrown a forearm into Kim's back, which launched her into Ron. He hadn't seen Oblivion move until it was too late, as Ron was totally entranced by seeing Kim in a wedding dress. Both her and Ron then went careening back into the Deli, and Kim landed on top of her boyfriend, though it wasn't in a friendly manner at all.

The two of them tumbled out of control on the floor of the restaurant, and when they finally stopped, Kim found herself lying on top of Ron face to face. She looked down at her boyfriend and saw that his eyes had crossed before his head fell to one side. She could see a large red lump forming on his forehead where her own Medical Grade Adamentium Enhanced Skull had struck his. A look of worry crossed her face, as Kim knew Ron would wake up with one heck of a headache.

"Sorry Ronnie…" She said quietly before her eyes went wide in surprise, feeling herself being dragged off of his body by one of her legs.

Whipping around, Kim was able to lash out with her other leg, which was in turn caught by another metallic hand. Now on her back, she was quickly lifted off the floor when Oblivion began to spin in place while holding onto Kim's ankles.

Oblivion's spin quickly gained speed so that if anyone were watching, she and Kim were just a blur, looking like a splotch of red whipping around a blurred center of yellow. With a sudden stop and a flick of her wrists, Oblivion launched Kim out the open front of the Deli like a bullet, and into a brick building on the opposite side of the street.

As Oblivion stepped out of the front of the Deli, she took hold of the rear bumper of the destroyed Police cruiser. With both hands she hoisted the vehicle over her head, holding it not unlike the famous picture of superman as he smashed the car onto a rock.

Carrying the cruiser over her head, Oblivion stomped across the street as the police officers, who had been holding back a small crowd of curious onlookers, pulled out their guns and began firing at the strange blond-haired-cyborg-thing. As before, the bullets just bounced off of her Adamentium enhanced metal body. Her head was protected from the hail of bullets by the frame of the vehicle that she carried.

Oblivion's mission was direct, and was almost complete. Kim Possible was slumped face-first against the side of the brick building she was thrown into. Kim pushed herself up to a standing position using the building as support, and when she turned around to fight, she found herself standing against a reinforced cement column that helped support the 10-story building. Without out any time to react, the rear bumper of the car slammed into Kim's mid-section. In turn, her back slammed into the cement column. The force of her hitting the support caused the cement to be pulverized in the shape of her body.

Oblivion pulled the car back a bit, which now had a large concave bend where it had initially slammed into Kim's body. Just as Oblivion thrust the vehicle into her again, this time Kim was able to bring her arms up to protect her face. The force of the hit pushed her further back into the already pulverized section of the cement column. Her skull may not have been crushed when her head slammed once again into the side of the building, but Kim's brain couldn't take the pounding anymore. Her body slid down the wall, and powdered cement rained down on her red hair as she landed in a sitting position, leaning against the wall, not responding. With her head slumped downward onto her chest, powdered cement pieces slowly rained down onto Kim's red hair, sticking to the darker red of blood that was now caked with her red locks.

Oblivion tossed the vehicle to one side with a grunt, walked over to Kim's body, and knelt down next to her. She then mumbled to her self, "This time I make sure."

Raising both hands, Oblivion took hold of her right wrist with the left, gave a quick twist and removed the metal glove, exposing her all-to-human fingers. She then placed her first two fingers on Kim's wrist and felt for a good two minutes.

With a curt nod, Oblivion then stood, turned her back on the group of people, and walked away with a flurry of bullets striking her in the back with no affect. The impossible had been done. Kim Possible was dead.

…x x x x…

Grainy footage of the last part of the fight between a strange blond-haired-cyborg-thing and Kim Possible played on the news that evening. The playback stopped with the body of the red headed teen hero slumped against a building, looking completely lifeless.

_"And so ends the battle of Kim Possible and something that we can't even begin to describe." The female reporter said. "As of right now, we at Middleton News are calling this… thing, BHCT… Short for Blond Headed Cyborg Thing. Immediately after this footage was taken, Kim Possible was transported to Middleton Medical Center. Her current status is unknown."_

There were a few people who actually knew Kim Possible quite well (or so they thought) that had seen that grainy footage.

…x x x x…

"So… Her so-called 'prosthetics' seem to be a bit more… sturdy than we were led to believe." Coach Evalene Brickmeyer said as she steepled her fingers in front of her face while watching the news. "No wonder she could do that Back Flip Hurkey with so much air time."

…x x x x…

A chocolate skinned girl with long straight hair also saw the news that evening. "So… This is the big secret little Miss Possible didn't want to tell us. And here I thought all she was, was nothing but a normal human girl. She's nothing but… a freak." An almost evil smile crossed the young woman's lips.

"Beyonce! It's time for bed young lady!" Beyonce would be so glad when she had enough money to finally move out of her parent's basement and into an apartment of her own. Even though she was 20 years old and going to college, the young woman still lived with her parents.

…x x x x…

Will Du mashed down on the power button of his TV remote, turning off his 50-inch plasma television. "Dang it Possible…" He muttered, "I knew she couldn't keep herself out of trouble. With Betty temporarily out of commission, I'm going to have to be the one who smoothes things over with the media."

With another grumble, Will started to make notes on his portable mini-notebook computer.

…x x x x…

"No, no, no… NO!" Adrena Lynn was furious, and she threw her remote at the small TV she had been watching, causing it to turn off before the end of the news story. "**I** wanted to take down Kim Possible! Not this… this… BHCT!" She slumped into the back of her couch and placed her bare feet on top of the small coffee table at the same time. After a few moments of self-pity, Lynn suddenly got an idea. She pulled the Anubus Medallion out from her pocket and held it at eye level by its cord. While the medallion slowly turned, it sparkled from the light striking it as it slowly turned in front of her eyes.

"But Stoppable will be heart broken by this, and therefore he will be vulnerable. This may set me back a little bit, but it seems that Kim Possible is now out of the picture for a while, if not permanently. I'll just have to take out the 'other' half of Team Possible." Throwing her head back, Lynn laughed loud and hard, and finished with her one-word tag line… "Freaky!"

…x x x x…

"Well, maybe we can go back to the world thinking your dead." Ron said as he stood next to Kim's hospital bed. She had been taken to Middleton Medical Center for treatment of what appeared to be a minor concussion, and small cuts. All she had to show for physical damage from her battle with Oblivion, were a couple of small bandages on her chin and face, and a large bandage wrapped over her forehead and around the back of her skull.

Kim chuckled a little when she saw the marks on her face. The two on her cheek and one on her chin almost mirrored the cuts Oblivion received from the broken glass. She had also received some surface cuts to her arms, which were almost immediately sealed by the Hepheastus-enhanced synthetic skin that was covering them. The medicine she had been taking to keep her body from rejecting the bionics also had healing properties, which accelerated Kim's time to heal. Ron looked down at his girlfriend, who was now scowling at the television after it went to commercial.

"No Ron. Not this time. I think I'm finally done with holding back from the world what I really am… what I've become… and what I can do. I'm done being tied down with what GJ wants me to appear to be.

"No matter what Will Du says… Tomorrow, Sunday night, I'm going to give _actual_ Full-Disclosure about myself to the world on National News." Ron started to say something, but she waved him off and continued. "I'm sure I can deal with the backlash at school. Who knows? Maybe the other villains of the world will even stop their 'Taking over the world' antics when they all know what I can do."

All Ron could do was stand at Kim's side and hold her hand, giving her continued support. Even if he thought what she was about to do was a huge mistake.

To be continued…

* * *

Well... how was the first fight? Betcha didn't expect THAT for an outcome... (evil laugh) oh, sorry 'bout that. I need to get that laugh checked out.


	7. Chapter 7

After a bit of a wait, Chapter 7 is finally here. With everything that's going on in RL, I hope I can get back into somewhat of a posting of updates schedule.

Let me thank all who left a review for the previous chapter: Mr. Wizard, Reader101w, CajunBear73, Shrike176, screaming phoenix, cpneb, Thomas Linquist, and kim's 1 fan… As always, y'all Rock!

Disclaimer: Again, as it's been said time and time again, I don't have any legal connection with the characters involved…

Chapter 7

Sunday evening… KMDN… The Middleton TV news station.

Exclusive Newswoman Grace Hopper began with an evening news Special Report. "Ladies and Gentlemen, we here at KMDN News are proud to welcome Kim Possible to our show 'Good Evening Middleton'. Kim here selected our station to make an important world-wide announcement that concerns her, and possibly Global Justice as well. Miss Possible, welcome to KMDN… what is it that you wish to say to everyone?"

The camera panned over to Kim, who was sitting in the conversation area of the newsroom where political commentaries were normally held. She wore a tailored black suit and skirt with a white blouse underneath. Kim sat up straight and looked right into the camera.

"Thank-you Grace. Ladies, Gentlemen, families of Middleton and the world." She started. "I'm sure you all know me as Kim Possible, teen heroine and crime fighter. Many things have changed in my life recently, and I've been struggling with myself as to whether or not to go public with full disclosure in regards to these events, and what has happened to me "

Kim took a deep breath, stood up from her chair, and continued. "You see… about a year ago, I was in a terrible accident while on a mission for GJ." She dropped her head for a second and then looked back up at the camera. "In this accident, I lost both my arms, both of my legs, and my left eye." Gasps were heard around the newsroom.

"Now you may be saying to yourself, 'but she's standing right before me with all of her limbs'. You see… these arms and legs were manufactured. They are mechanical."

Kim then reached underneath her jacket, pulled out a small pocketknife and something else that looked like a small electronic device that was attached to a Velcro strap. While holding onto these objects, Kim shrugged off the jacket and let it fall onto the chair behind her. She then rolled up the sleeve on her left arm, wrapped the small device just below her elbow, and held her bare arm up in front of her.

She then opened the pocketknife and held the small blade up to the palm of her hand and spoke directly to the camera. "If you are at all squeamish, you may want to look away." After she waited for a few seconds, Kim then plunged the knife into the palm of her hand, drew the knife down to a few inches from the strap, and then sliced completely around her forearm.

A few of the personnel in the newsroom were heard gasping, and others simply fainted on the spot. She then grabbed a loose edge of the skin by the elbow, and literally peeled the skin off of her arm, exposing the metal and internal workings of her bionic arm. Someone off-camera could be heard retching, even though through the entire process, there wasn't a drop of blood. Kim held up her bionic hand and flexed her metallic fingers.

"My other arm, and both of my legs are designed in exactly the same manner. These are the most highly advanced prosthetics ever made, and they are referred to as 'Bionics'. The skin I cut off of my forearm is a special polymer that looks and feels exactly like regular skin, yet it will completely reseal itself if there is any damage. The small device I placed on my arm here prevents the resealing process so I could show you this." Everyone in the room had been completely stunned into silence.

Kim continued. "These bionics are also very strong." She picked up a ceramic coffee mug from the table with her exposed hand, and squeezed just enough to shatter the mug.

After Grace Hopper regained her own composure from witnessing these events, she started to ask questions. "That is… amazing Miss Possible. But why have you shown us this? Are you trying to show us that you are now better than everyone else? Are you showing us this because you feel obligated to tell everyone that you are now a… a… freak?"

"What?" Kim said with surprise, her head whipping around to look back at Grace.

The reporter continued as if she didn't even hear her. "Did you even think that what you are doing here may make others feel vastly inferior to you, and that their lives are no longer important? What gives you the right to show us this if you're not going to use this power against anyone who may oppose you? Are you now above the law?"

Kim couldn't believe what she was hearing and heatedly responded. "I never **once** thought anything like that! I want to do nothing but HELP people! Don't you understand? I'm not a thing! I'm still a person!" She then turned back to the camera. "I'm still human!"

"But from what you have shown us here, you're not even that anymore." Immediately Kim noticed that the voice of the reporter had changed, and when she looked back over to the news desk, the reporter Grace Hopper wasn't sitting there anymore. Now it was someone she hadn't seen since her days in Middleton High School. It was none other than Bonnie Rockwaller.

Bonnie looked directly at Kim. "Nothing has changed Possible. You still want the attention. You still want the adulation. You still want to be on top of the pyramid. Well in my book… that means you're still nothing but a loser, and now a freak."

Bonnie's last word seemed to reverberate in the room, and Kim could feel the word driving into her skull. "Freak… Freak… Freak…"

Kim woke with a start and screamed out. "I am not a freak!"

…x x x x…

"Kim! KP! Are you OK?" Ron was immediately at her side while Kim sucked in gulps of air, trying to calm herself from the dream. Her green eyes dated around the room, and when she saw Ron, she leaned over and latched onto him. A blue flare surrounded Ron's body to protect him once again from his girlfriend's hug.

"I so hate nightmares." Kim mumbled into his neck.

"It's OK… It's over now." Ron gently ran his hand over her hair. "Want to tell me about it?"

"Let's just say that my… Full Disclosure… Didn't go very well." She then gently pushed herself out of the hug, and pressed a button on the bed's control so she could comfortably sit up.

"Maybe you should talk with someone at GJ before making your decision." Ron suggested.

"Who am I going to talk to Ron? Will Du?" The blond boy winced. "See… The only person I could really talk to about this would be Betty Director. And we both know that's not possible at this time."

"Maybe we can wait…" Ron started to say.

"I need to say _something_ to the media Ron. I mean, almost the entire fight was on the news! Anyone who saw it knows that a normal person doesn't survive being pummeled by a vehicle."

"Like I said before, you could let everyone think you're dead again."

"That won't work again Ron. Fool me once, and all that." Kim let out a huff, feeling frustrated at the situation.

"What if you just lay low for a while. Let this… Oblivion… Think that you're really down for the count. Let her make the next move." Ron pulled up a chair and sat down next to her bed. "I didn't tell you this before Kim, but I honestly think that telling the world your bionic might not be such a good idea."

"But the news…" Kim started to say.

"Not everyone believes what they see on TV Kim. Besides, I bet 'Good Ol' Du' is coming up with a way to spin the entire thing, and get people to question what they saw."

Kim looked up at the wall clock, and saw that it was almost 7:30 Sunday morning. "I wonder…" She then picked up the TV remote and pressed 'power'. The small TV was already on the "All News" channel, and sure enough, as soon as the picture came on, Will Du was standing behind a podium talking to a small group of reporters.

A female reporter could be heard off camera asking a question. "So you're telling us what we all saw was nothing but a scene for an upcoming movie? That it was all… fake?"

"Exactly." Was Will's abrupt reply.

"So why is the area now cordoned off and guarded by GJ agents?"

"Be… cause… we want to be sure and return the shops and buildings back to their original condition, and if anyone comes nosing around, the result may not be exactly as things were before."

The reporter had a look on her face that said "Yeah, right", but she didn't press the subject.

"Well there you go, Kim." Ron said matter of factly. "Looks like you won't need to announce Full Disclosure after all. I had a feeling Will would come up with something."

"The movie explanation doesn't cover everything, and I'm sure many questions will still be asked." Kim said and turned the TV off.

"You know Kim…" Ron said and his girlfriend looked at him. "I can't help but wonder if Oblivion saw this as well. Because if she did, that monstrosity that Vivian has become will be returning back here."

"And putting people in danger." Kim said, finishing Ron's thought. "With the healing factor of my anti-rejection meds, I'm almost back to 100 percent. I'm just glad that Mom and Dad were able to figure out the automatic injection system so I don't have to remember to take a pill."

Kim stopped talking, and it was as if she was staring at the wall. In reality she was accessing a self-diagnostic program that displayed information to her via her bionic eye. She was checking the level of her rejection meds reservoir, and it was about half full. The system would remind her when the level dropped below ¼, but she still liked to check it on her own.

"I've got to find out if I can be released from here… and immediately."

…x x x x…

Adrena Lynn didn't for one _second_ believe the report that everything was really a filming of a movie scene. She knew how to fake things, and what she had seen was not faked. For sure Kim Possible was seriously hurt, but Lynn somehow knew that she wasn't dead.

What she needed now was a plan to get at Ron Stoppable, and the proverbial light came on over her head. _I know just what to do to get him to come to me._ An evil grin crossed her lips, and Adrena Lynn grabbed her phone book and looked up a residential address.

…x x x x…

Rufus was going on 15 years old. He knew that Naked Mole Rats had an approximate life span of about 20 years, so in a sense, in human years, he was about 70 or 75 years old. Subsequently, he was slowing down, and sleeping a bit more than his normal 16 hours. His hearing wasn't what it used to be either, even though he could still hear a little better than a human. It was because he was getting older and slowing down a bit that Ron had decided to leave the little guy under his parent's care while he was away at college.

A noise had woken him up much earlier than the usual time he would wake up, but he wasn't sure what it was. Rufus figured it was Ron's Parent's leaving the house to go to a store somewhere, so he easily fell back asleep in his small bed on the windowsill.

Then with sudden awareness, his little eyes popped open just in time to see someone standing over him holding onto a small piece of white cloth, or cotton. Before he could make a squeak, his eyelids fluttered and the chloroform took effect, making the little naked mole rat fall peacefully back asleep.

…x x x x…

In an old dilapidated warehouse located at the edge of Lowerton, Drakken and Shego were watching a small black and white television that had a wire hanger for antennae. After seeing the newscast, Drakken flopped back on the old ratted couch, and Shego stood up and started to pace back and forth in front of him.

The green woman stopped her pacing, looked at Drakken, and spoke. "I want that freak."

"Which one?" Drakken asked.

"Who do you think… That metallic blond woman thing that calls herself Oblivion! Possible isn't the one that's the freak here. You remember how she survived the collapse of that building? She lifted at least a 5 ton piece of concrete! And this **thing** just took her out without even a second glance!" The green woman then looked away from Drakken and muttered to herself. "No wonder she was able to handle me so easily."

Shego was pretty much healed at this point from her injuries sustained in the fight with Oblivion. This was another time that she was glad for her comet-powered healing abilities. The arm that had been broken was still a bit sore, but she could tell that the bone had for sure mended. Her ribs were back in place, and all cuts and contusions were completely gone.

Shego turned back towards Drakken. "I want another shot at her."

"What?" The blue man had a confused look on his face. "At Possible?"

"No!" Shego scoffed at her boss' apparent lack of getting it. "At Oblivion! Are you even listening to me?"

Drakken looked up at Shego finally and said, "You can't do it by yourself you know. You'll need help." Shego scoffed one again, knowing exactly who he was referring to. Once again Shego was going to have to… She cringed at the thought… Ask Princess for help.

…x x x x…

By the time noon rolled around, Kim was released from the hospital… Adrena Lynn was back at her apartment with a small package that contained her kidnap victim… Shego was trying to work up the courage to ask Kim Possible for help… And Oblivion had just finished listening to a newscast she had picked up with the RF receiver that was built into her systems. She knew immediately that Kim Possible wasn't dead, as there was no mention of it in the news release.

"I need… enhancements… if I am to continue to survive. Kim Possible is still my number one target. Though I am perplexed at how she is still alive." Oblivion spoke aloud to no one in her dual voice. That is, no one that understood her.

Oblivion had walked almost the entire previous night heading out of Middleton and towards Go City. Her original plan was to go to a Government facility and procure information that would help her to survive. She had finally succumbed to sleep and had taken refuge in a barn located on a small farm. When she woke up, a couple of horses were looking over their stall's gates wondering just who this strange person was.

She looked down at the spot where she had fallen asleep and saw that large holes were pounded into the ground. The tip of an anvil was bent downward a bit, and a push lawnmower had been flattened like a pancake. She briefly wondered why these things were as they appeared, as she remembered everything was normal when she had gone to sleep.

"No matter. New plan… Procure enhancements. New objective… Middleton Science Center, Military Wing. Items needed… Weapons to destroy Kim Possible. ETA…" Oblivion checked her internal clock. "6 to 7 hours. Approximate day and time of next interaction with Kim Possible after installment of enhancements… Monday evening between 5 and 7 o'clock."

With her new plan, Oblivion walked out of the barn. The elderly couple that lived on the farm never once knew that she had been there. For the life of him though, the old farmer could not figure out what had happened to his lawn mower, and how the tip of an anvil could be bent downwards.

…x x x x…

It was about 3:30 in the afternoon when Ron received a call from his parents asking if he knew where Rufus was.

"I… Thought he was at home with you guys?" Ron said as he talked to his mom on his mobile phone.

"_We left this morning for a day trip to that winery your Dad and I always wanted to check out, and we didn't get back until about 15 minutes ago."_His Mom said. _"When we got home I went to check on the little guy, and he just wasn't there."_

"Didn't you guys set the house alarm when you left?" Ron asked with a bit of agitation in his voice, and he tried very hard to calm himself down.

_"I was going to just before we left, but I didn't want Rufus to accidentally set the alarm off like he's done before. I keep telling your father to readjust the motion sensors so they wouldn't detect the little guy, but he just hasn't done it yet."_

Ron heard the four notes of Kim's Kimmunicator while he was talking with his mom and didn't think much of it.

"I'll get Wade to check it out himself. Now you're sure you checked all over the house…"

"Ron…" Kim said while tapping him on his shoulder.

"He likes to get into small places and fall asleep. His natural habitat is underground after all… since he's a naked mole rat…"

"Ron!" Kim said again, this time stepping in front of him to get his attention.

"What is it Kim? I'm trying to give Mom suggestions on how to find Rufus!"

"He's not at your house Ron! Wade got a hit on my site. You better see this." She held up the Kimmunicator and Ron saw the worried look on Wade's face.

"I'll call you back Mom… Something's come up." He snapped shut the phone and after placing it in his pocket, he took hold of the Kimmunicator. "What's the sitch Wade?" Kim gave him a strange look. "Sorry KP."

"Ron, it was Adrena Lynn! Check this out… She sent a written message to Kim's site." Wades face disappeared and was replaced with the text message, which Ron read aloud.

**"Ron Stoppable… I have your pet rat. Meet me at the address at the end of this message and I will give him back to you. All I ask is that you come alone, no tricks, no police, and he won't be hurt. You're girlfriend Possible is probably still in the hospital, and even if she could come, she's probably not in any shape to help you, if she could at all. Oh and by the way, be there at precisely 6 pm.**

Signed, Adrena Lynn… AKA: LynNubus Address: 1313 Mockingbird Lane"

"LynNubus?" Kim said, and Ron shrugged his shoulders in confusion. "What do you bet she's still upset that you uncovered her fake stunts in Middleton High's newspaper?"

"That's **so** three season's ago." Ron said almost unbelievingly. "She's got to know that I think this is a trap. But if she knows that I know it's a trap, and I know that she knows that I know it's a trap…"

"Ron!" Kim said, interrupting. "We've been down this road before. Let's just say that we know it's a trap, and adjust accordingly. OK?"

"K."

**To be continued…**

* * *

Many things are occurring here, and I hope everything isn't too confusing. Not really a cliff hanger, but I thought it was a good a place as any to end the chapter…

Like in the first story, I put scenes in this from movies. Kudos to those that guess what I used in this chapter...


	8. Chapter 8

Once again I must say that I'm sorry this took a bit longer than expected… But anyways, here is the next chap…

Let me thank all who left a review for the last chapter: CajunBear73, Katsumara, Shrike176, screaming phoenix, Mr. Wizard, soulman3, Reader101w, kim's 1 fan, boston blue. Y'all rock!

Disclaimer: Once again I suppose I better cover my rear and say I don't own the characters, even though I know y'all already know that…

Chapter 8

Wade had quickly looked up the floor plans for the building at the address Lynn had put on her message. Instead of the old Kimmunicator projecting the 3-D image as it had when Kim and Ron had first gone up against Killigan, this time it was projected from Kim's bionic eye.

"Oh now this is funky." Kim said, as it was almost a double-image for her.

"Sorry Kim, but this is the first time I've tried to project an image from your eye. Usually it just receives information. It might help if you can disable the optic interface."

Kim closed both of her eyes to concentrate, and when she opened them again, sure enough she was only seeing out of her right eye. "Umm, Wade? Now that I don't have any depth perception, the 3-D effect won't work that well for me."

"Oh man! I knew I had forgot about something!" The young tech genius said while slapping his forehead. "Ron… Do you still have that old Kimmunicator?"

"Sure do Wade." Ron dug into a pocket and set the unit on the table. Almost immediately a 3-D rendering of the warehouse was projected onto the flat surface.

"Much better." Kim said after re-activating her eye.

"Sorry Kim, I'll look into another way to project 3-D images from your bionics at a later time." Wade then turned back to the project at hand. "As you can see guys, the warehouse is a simple L shaped building, with a main entrance on the end of the short length, and two truck docks along the side of the long leg here." Green X's marked the areas he was talking about.

"This is the main storage area right here, isn't it?" Kim asked, pointing to the large corner of the building.

"Yup… It runs from the back of the front office here all the way to the edge of the dock area." Wade replied. "I bet anything Lynn will be holding Rufus right in the middle of the storage area." A small pink dot now represented the likely location of the Mole Rat.

"You know what Kim?" Ron said almost immediately, and Kim looked up at her boyfriend. "We could use the old classic squeeze play here."

"Ron… We're talking about a rescue here, not football." Kim scoffed

"Actually Ron," Wade piped up, "That's not a bad idea. One of you can enter through the office, and the other through the truck dock. The two of you could easily surround Lynn, and you won't have to crawl through any air ducts."

At first Kim felt a little tweaked that Ron had come up with a plan that was based on a football play… but then she realized that it was actually a **good** plan. "Good job Ron. I always knew you could step up when you wanted to." She gave him a small kiss on the cheek and smiled.

"Hey… when it's my little buddy in trouble, I'm all about stepping up." Kim gave him a sideways glance, and Ron quickly added, "And when I need to help you out and back you up, I'd do the same thing as well." Ron then gave his goofy smile, hoping Kim wouldn't catch his 'almost' mistake.

"Nice save…" Kim finally said after letting Ron sweat it for a few seconds. "But one other thing I think we should do is arrive separately from different directions. The office is facing North, and the docks are facing South, so we should split up about a mile from the building and coordinate to arrive at the same time."

Kim checked her internal chronometer that was built into her eye. "It's about 4 o'clock now, so let's get something to eat, change, and then head out. It will be about an hour drive to the point that we split up, and I would guess a half-hour to get into position. In the 30 minutes travel time to get to the warehouse, we will be on radio black-out. At precisely 6 o'clock Ron, you walk through the front door so Lynn knows that you're there. At 6:02, I'll enter into the area from the truck docks. We ready?"

"Ready." Wade and Ron said at the same time.

"Jinx!" Wade beat Ron to the punch.

"Aww Mann! Don't forget Kim, I need to get a giant sized Slurpster on the way back for Wade."

…x x x x…

After eating a quick bite at Bueno Nacho, Kim and Ron drove to the point where they were to split up a mile from the warehouse. Kim quickly parked the car in an Auto Parts store parking lot.

Ron was still talking about the car they had been riding in while Kim shut down the vehicle. "C'mon Kim… Ya gotta admit. This car is way better than the Mustang Convertible that GJ let you use before."

"A car is a car, Ron. It's no big deal, really."

"But Kim! This is a 2011 Chevy Camaro Convertible! These things aren't even off the production line yet!"

"OK, yeah… I'll admit it is pretty cool, but all of the systems that my Dad, the Tweebs, and Wade put into this vehicle aren't on-line yet, so it's not 100 percent operational. But for right now… it's just… a… car. Now let's get going so we're not late."

The two exited the car at virtually the same time, but as Ron pushed off on the center console to get out of his seat, he inadvertently pressed a button that activated one of the systems on the car that was actually working. Neither of them noticed the small blinking blue light under the dash as they exited the vehicle.

After closing her door, Kim keyed her internal Kimmunicator. "OK Wade, we're going on radio black out… now." She looked at Ron to make sure he understood that that there wasn't to be any radio talk at all for the next half-hour. Ron nodded to her, going into Mission Mode, and both took off in their relative opposite directions to get to the warehouse.

…x x x x…

Kim had only been walking for about 5 minutes. She so wanted to just take off and run to the warehouse, because she could get there in only about 10 minutes, but she held off. After all, what would she do there while she waited for Ron? She could just take out Lynn all by herself and save Rufus, but this was Ron's fight. There was no way she would take that away from him.

Kim passed by a dark narrow alley that ran between two large buildings, and she could have sworn that she saw a flash of green light.

"Nah…" She said to herself. "Shego can't be here… Can she?"

Kim stopped and turned back towards the alley, and pressed herself against the brick facade of the building. If Shego really was there, maybe she could catch the green woman off guard and catch her in the middle of whatever she was doing.

With the sun now low in the sky, the tall buildings were casting dark shadows every where. The nearby street lamp wasn't much help, as it was the older kind that wasn't mercury, so she quickly switched her bionic eye over to night vision. The combination of seeing the green-hued images in her left eye and the normal light in her right was a bit disorienting at first, but she quickly got used to it. A thought flashed in Kim's mind that it might be better to have both eyes bionic, but that would involve removing her good eye. She shuddered a bit at the thought.

Continuing to move along the wall, Kim was just a couple of feet from the alley entrance. She inched along a bit more, pressing her hands against the bricks, feeling every imperfection as she went along. Her legs and feet were ready to jump, kick, or run, whichever she decided to do when she saw what she was up against. Just a few more inches and Kim would be at the entrance.

With each step Kim took, there was virtually no sound, so she was pretty sure that no one had heard, and when Kim's fingers reached the corner that led down the alley, she literally flung herself into the entrance, and something small and dark hurtled at her head!

Raising her arms to protect her face, Kim felt something with sharp claws and fur attach itself to her arms. There was a loud hiss, and she caught the scent of bad tuna breath. Whipping around to fling the black cat off of her, a claw swiped out and caught her just above her right eye, making Kim yelp at the sharp stab of pain.

With one hand Kim took hold of the feline that was attached to her other arm, and she pulled the cat off of herself. She gave the little hellion a gentle toss, and sure enough the cat landed on its feet and scurried off. Raising a finger to where the scratch was above her eye, Kim felt a small amount of blood that leaked out before her advanced healing kicked in and sealed the cut.

"Never thought a Kitty Cat would be enough to rattle you, Princess."

Kim whirled around, and sure enough there stood Shego, dressed in her tight fitting suit. The green skinned woman had a bit of a smirk on her lips while Kim dropped back into a fighting stance.

"Hang on, hang on…" Shego said while raising her hands in what appeared to be a gesture of surrender. "I just wanted to talk… that's all."

"Yeah, right." Kim said as she stood up from her fighting stance, but she was still ready for anything. "You? Talk? I never thought you were much into conversation."

"I'm not." Was the short answer.

Kim relaxed a bit more when she saw the look on Shego's face. It did look like she wanted to say something, but yet not. It also looked like the green woman had just eaten something a little bitter.

"You want something, don't you?" Kim went right to the point.

"Oh puhl-ease. Don't you think if I wanted something from you that I would have demanded it from you already?" Shego now stood with her arms crossed over her chest.

Kim looked at Shego with a squinted eye, while at the same time flipping off her night-vision. "So this is something you need to ask for, huh? Something you… want me to do. Something…" The proverbial light went on over Kim's head. "You want my help for something, don't you."

"See… I knew I wouldn't have to say the words. You just said them for me." Shego had a victorious look on her face.

Kim growled a bit, and then asked the obvious question. "So why do you need my help, Shego?"

"You know that blond chick with the metal body?" Kim slowly nodded once. "I want to beat her."

"Uh, Shego… If I heard correctly, she really put a beat-down on you. So if you think you can beat Viv… I mean Oblivion… I really don't think that's possible."

"No… But **you** are." The green woman responded, again with that smirk on her lips.

"Just get to the point." Kim so wasn't in the mood for banter with her green skinned foe. She had to get in position at the warehouse to help Ron with Rufus' rescue.

"Look, Princess… She took me by surprise, OK? Now you know I've seen what you can do. I've seen how strong you've become, and I know that you were beaten by her as well. And with a car, to boot." Shego saw the surprised look on Kim's face. "Yeah, I know that wasn't any kind of 'Movie Stunt'. That explanation may keep the general public and most reporters off track for a while… but it didn't hold water for me."

"You want my help to get revenge on Oblivion, don't you?" Kim said, more as a statement, rather than a question.

"See Kimmie… I knew you were always a smart one." The green woman's eyes looked directly into Kim's. "So how are we gonna destroy this thing?"

"We're not going to kill her." Kim said with grim determination.

"What? You know she's killed already…"

"But that wasn't really her." Kim said, interrupting.

"What are you talking about? You're making even less sense than when you're smacking lips with your boyfriend."

Another growl emanated from Kim's lips before she spoke again. "Look… I know what she's done, but that's only because of… extenuating circumstances. Oblivion was actually a friend of mine before… I mean, Vivian was actually my friend…" Shego had a look of confusion on her features. "OK… here's what happened. A scientist tried on an untested mechanical suit, but something went wrong. Now the suit has combined it's self-preservation programming with the scientist's mind, and the two of them have become a third personality all together. So yes, I agree we need to destroy Oblivion, but we cannot kill the woman. Understand?"

"I… guess so." Shego said, taken aback at Kim's determination to save the woman.

"So here's the deal, Shego. I need some assurances that you won't actually kill this woman."

"Fine…" Shego said with a bit of anger. "But as long as this… Oblivion… isn't around anymore, I'm all for it.

"OK then… it looks like we have a deal." Kim then put out her hand to shake on the deal. Just as Shego reached out, Kim pulled her hand back.

The red head then spoke with a devious look on her face. "But first… I want you to do something for me. Think of it as something like… an assurance to me that you won't turn on me. I need to trust that you won't shoot me in the back with a plasma bolt at your earliest convenience."

"Fine… whatever. Now let's shake on it." This time Shego put out her own hand to shake, which Kim did, giving just a bit of an extra squeeze that made the green woman flinch, but not release her grip. "Now what is it you want me to do?"

Without a word, Kim ran off and returned in just about 2 minutes, carrying a small duffel bag. She dropped it in front of Shego and said, "OK, here's my plan…"

…x x x x…

Ron arrived at the warehouse with about two minutes to spare. He hadn't run into any problems on his journey to the warehouse, but he was building up a bit of anger at Adrena Lynn, for kidnapping Rufus the way she did. He only hoped that his Mole Rat buddy wasn't harmed.

Checking his watch, Ron saw that he was a little early, so he took the opportunity to walk around a bit to get a lay of the land. He didn't walk around too much, but enough so that he saw where the docks were in relation to the rest of the building. When he returned back to the front door, it was 6 o'clock on the nose.

Trying the door, Ron quickly found out that it was unlocked, so her went right on in. Sure enough it was an office, but it was an abandoned office, just like the rest of the building. A metal desk was sitting askew off in a corner, and a four-drawer filing cabinet lay on it's side with all the drawers open. Off to the side of the desk, on the wall directly opposite where he had come in, Ron saw a door with a single window that had wire embedded in the glass for extra strength.

In just two steps Ron approached the door, turned the knob and entered into the storage area of the warehouse. There in the middle of the large empty room was Adrena Lynn, standing next to a table, on which was a small steel box with numerous small holes drilled into it.

"I knew you'd come Stoppable." Lynn said with a sneer.

Ron could hear Rufus squeak out his name from inside the box. "Ron!"

"It's OK Buddy… Don't worry. I'll get you out of that thing and back home to your own bed faster than you can say Mozzarella." Ron heard a squeal of excitement from Rufus, who was now looking forward to a good-sized chunk of 'the mozz'.

"Oh you think it's going to be that easy, huh?" Lynn said with her hands on her hips. "Well, I hope you're ready for a smack down… 'cuz I'm so gonna… smack you down."

"Not much for banter, are you Dren?" Ron said with a smirk on his face.

"I don't like to fight with words, Stoppable. I'll let my brawn fight for me." Adrena Lynn said with bravado. "And you're gonna go down even harder for calling me 'Dren'! Only my _mother_ calls me that!"

Ron immediately started to look around the room, waiting for henchmen to come out of the shadows, but none came forward. He looked around for a moment, and then he heard Lynn start to mumble something. Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he saw that Lynn had pulled a small gold medallion out from under her shirt, and she was rubbing it while mumbling some kind of chant.

He finally recognized the medallion as that of The Jackal , but it was too late. A vortex of energy now encircled Lynn and kicked up dust and debris from the floor around her. It quickly moved from her feet to her head, and Ron saw Lynn's body increase in size to about 8 feet tall, and her head elongated into the shape of a dog's skull. Her chest became larger, and her bosom stretched the shirt she was wearing to its limits.

Ron's jaw dropped. "Jackal? But I thought…"

"I'm **not** the Jackal! The beast roared, it's voice echoing off the walls. "I am known as… LynNubus!"

"Huh? Ron said in confusion.

The large beast sighed and proceeded to explain. "You know… Anubus? Egyptian God? Adrena Lynn…" It said, indicating with one large hand, "…Anubus… Combine them and you get LynNubus?"

"Oh I get it!" Ron proclaimed. "But why not AdreNus… Oh wait, that sounds too much like…"

"Enough!" LynNubus roared, silencing Ron. "Now that you are here, I will destroy you, like I should have in that amusement park!"

"I don't think so." Ron said with confidence.

"But I am All Powerful!" LynNubus raised her fists high into the air.

"Yeah… that's good an all, but I have her." Ron said confidently as he turned around, knowing that Kim would come out of the shadows just as he turned around. But instead of Kim, his Bionicly-charged girlfriend stepping out of the shadows, it was none other than…

"Shego? What are **you** doing here?"" Ron said with surprise. He then looked the green woman up and down. "And why are you wearing Kim's old mission clothes?"

As always, To be Continued…

* * *

Not much for action here, but I'm leading up to it… really, I am!


	9. Chapter 9

Let me apologize for taking so long to get this chapter written. A few things occurred in real life that kept me from it.

Let me thank all of you that left a review for the last chapter: Comet Moon, Katsumara, boston blue, CajunBear73, Shrike176, Reader101w, screaming phoenix, Thomas Linquist, Mr. Wizard, and kim's 1 fan… As always, you guys Rock!

Chapter 9

"Long story Stoppable, so I'll tell you later. First let's take out this trash." Shego nodded towards the female version of the jackal headed Deity.

"Trash?" LynNubus roared. "I'll show you trash when I toss the two of you into the garbage!"

LynNubus held two large paws out in front of her, and each one started to glow with a sickly yellow colored energy. With fingers flexed, one hand stretched towards Ron, and the other towards Shego. In a matter of seconds, both were enshrouded by the yellow energy, levitated a few feet into the air, and then flung into opposite walls of the warehouse with two loud crashes.

Assuming that Ron was the weaker of the two she faced, LynNubus started to walk towards Ron, who was covered with various empty boxes and wooden pallets, intent on taking him out first. Her eyes started to glow yellow with power and two beams of energy lanced out at the pile, causing it to both explode and catch fire.

"So weak…" The beast growled under it's breath. Before she could turn towards Shego, a green blast of plasma struck her in the back, sending LynNubus against the wall a few feet away from the burning debris.

"Stoppable!" Shego yelled out. "You still alive?"

"Of course I am!" Ron yelled out, but Shego didn't immediately see where he was. "Up here!"

Looking up, Shego saw that Ron was hanging from one of the exposed girders that held up the roof of the warehouse. "How'd you get up there?"

"I jumped! How else?" Ron's eyes then went wide. "Look out!"

Shego brought her gaze back down in time to see a large wooden box hurtling directly at her, and she immediately blasted it to smithereens. Then she saw LynNubus stand up from a kneeling position with what looked like a drill press in one hand.

"Don't you even…" Shego started to say, but was cut off when LynNubus did as Shego was thinking, and flung the large piece of machinery directly at her. This time the green villainess had to jump out of the way of the flying projectile. "Get down here and help me out Stoppable! Distract this… thing… or something!"

While still gripping onto the bottom of the beam, Ron moved along its length not unlike a set of monkey bars in the playground. He quickly reached the wall, and then grabbed onto a large pipe that was running up through the ceiling. _Most likely this used to be an exhaust pipe for some piece of machinery._ Ron thought to himself as he shimmied down the pipe and onto the floor.

"Why didn't you just… nnrrgghh!" Shego said after watching the process Ron went through to get back to the floor. Immediately after Shego spoke, two more beams of energy lanced out, just missing Ron's head as he ducked and rolled to one side of LynNubus and towards the metal cage that held Rufus. He reached out for the box, but before he could grab it, a yellow energy field enveloped the box and levitated it just out of his reach.

"You're not getting the mole rat!" LynNubus then levitated the box Rufus was in up to a small catwalk that ran along one side of the warehouse about 15 feet in the air. She dropped it not so gently, and Ron heard his little buddy squeak loudly with fear.

"No more Mr. Nice Monkey." Ron said to himself at hearing his little buddies yelp. Balling one hand into a fist, which started to glow blue with energy, Ron yelled out to his partner. "Shego! The only way we can defeat this thing is to get that medallion off of her! It's on a small gold chain around her neck, and I think the medallion itself is between her… well… down her…"

"It's in her cleavage?" Shego said, and Ron whipped around as the green woman's voice was right beside him.

"Umm… yeah. As soon as it's removed, his Jackal thing will turn back into Adrena Lynn, and **her** I can handle myself." Without warning, Shego's hands clamped down on his shoulders. Ron didn't know what was happening, until Shego shoved him down onto his stomach, just as two beams of yellow energy barely missed both of them.

"So you wanna be the distraction while I grab the medallion out of her cleavage?" Shego said, and Ron nodded. "OK fine… But you need to get over this breast phobia you have, or your girlfriend won't be too happy." Ron's cheeks flared red. "So what's the plan?"

Quickly getting over the slight embarrassment, Ron was back in the game, glowing fist and everything. "Basically, I'll keep her distracted while you jump on her back, and then I'll tackle her while you grab the medallion. Will that work?"

"Sounds good to me…" Shego replied as the two finished making their plans. Just as they started to go in different directions, LynNubus leaped between the two of them, causing the two to separate even further apart. LynNubus thought she was gaining an advantage by separating her foes, as she wasn't aware that they wanted to separate in the first place.

"Now this was low, even for you… _Dren_." Ron started his distraction with a dig that he knew would get under Lynn's skin. "Kidnapping an aging Mole Rat just to get to me? I mean, really. You're not still mad at me for ruining your career as a fake stunt-woman, are you?" Ron dodged a small table as it broke apart on the cement next to him. "I guess so."

With his left hand glowing, Ron quickly reached into a pocket with his other hand, and pulled out what appeared to be a small pocket-knife. When he saw the eyes of LynNubus begin to glow again, the small knife quickly transformed into a large round shield with a point sticking out of the center, deflecting the twin beams of energy.

Almost immediately the eyes of LynNubus went wide when she saw the shield, as if it was something that she recognized. "The Shield of Toshimiru? But I thought the blade was lost to…"

"Wait… you know of the Lotus Blade?" Ron said as he straightened up from a low crouch, surprised at his foe's reaction.

"The Lotus Blade has sent many… customers to me in the past." Ron stood with a look of confusion on his face while the shield changed back to its original sword form. "Don't tell me you've forgotten already. I'm the Egyptian Mummification God… I watch over the dead…" LynNubus looked like she was ringing a small bell in her large fingers. "Ring a bell? I just never thought I would run into… Raaarrrgghhh!"

It was at this point that Shego decided to take advantage of the 'conversation' Ron and LynNubus were involved in, and leaped onto the Deities back. Just as she did so, Ron dropped the sword, dove for her legs, and LynNubus went down with a crash! Ron immediately scrambled back to his feet, and found that he was actually lying on the stomach of LynNubus.

After quickly flipping himself off and to the side of the now fallen and dazed Deity, Ron held his hand out with palm up, and the handle of the Lotus Blade sailed into his grasp. Before she could move, he pointed the tip of the blade at the throat of LynNubus. "So where _does_ a Mummy God go when they are killed?" Ron asked rhetorically, yet he was still answered buy a low growl that emanated from the throat of LynNubus.

Taking the tip of the blade, Ron raised part of the chain that held the medallion, and lifted the glowing piece of metal from her cleavage. With a snap of his wrist, he cut the small chain with a snikt and sent the medallion flying into the waiting hands of Shego.

"Nooooooo!" Adrena Lynn wailed both during the swirling transformation, and after she had become her old self again.

While still holding the blade at Lynn's throat, Ron looked around the area and spied a piece of coiled rope. "Shego… Grab that rope there and let's tie her up for the authorities."

Shego gave Ron a look that said she didn't like being ordered around, but she picked up the rope anyway, and cut two pieces off with her plasma. While Ron still held Lynn at bay with the sword, Shego tied her hands behind her and then her feet at the ankles. Adrena Lynn was going nowhere.

Ron then looked at his surprise partner and asked her, "So… You gonna tell me now why you showed up here instead of Kim?"

Before Shego could answer, Kim stepped out of the shadows where she had been standing the entire time. "It was _my_ idea Ron."

Ron turned to his girlfriend and narrowed his brow a bit in confusion. "Umm… Why? And why is Shego dressed in your old mission clothes?"

"Well, Shego needed my help with something and…"

The green woman immediately interrupted. "Assistance!"

"Ok…" Kim said, rolling her eyes, "She asked for my… assistance… and I needed some assurance that she wouldn't blast me in the back at the first chance she got. So… I said I would trust her if she helped you with this sitch. As for wearing my old mission clothes… I just wanted to see if she would actually do it." The corner of Kim's mouth ticked up a bit.

"What!" Shego answered obviously perturbed that she had been played, and her voice went dangerously low. "Princess… That was a low-down, sneaky, and conniving thing to do to me." Her voice then went back to normal. "I didn't think you had it in you. Oh… and one other thing?" Shego togged at the black half-shirt. "This top is a little… tight, so I would like to change into my old clothes now, if you don't mind."

"That's fine with me." Kim replied. "I don't want it stretched out anymore than it already has been." Shego growled in response, but was cut off when her jumpsuit was unceremoniously tossed into her face.

While Shego changed in a nearby bathroom, Ron was able to retrieve Rufus from the catwalk, and Man and Mole Rat had a joyful reunion.

…x x x x…

While Kim, Ron and Rufus slept in their respective beds that night, a strange blond woman with a metal suit arrived at the military wing of the Middleton Science Center at about 12:30 am.

"Charlie, I said I wanted a glazed, not chocolate." Buddy Thorn closed the doughnut box while his partner placed two steaming cups of coffee onto the desk next to a bank of computer monitors.

"They're chocolate glazed chocolate doughnuts, Buddy. You didn't specify what kind of glaze. Don't complain since I had to order that no-foam triple latte with non-fat creamer. That lady at the coffee shop always looks at me funny whenever I order non-fat anything."

"Well, you could stand to lose a few pounds, you know."

"Hey now…" Charlie said taking out his nightstick to point at his partner, but Buddy wasn't even looking at him. Charlie turned to see what he was looking at, and he too just stood looking at what was standing on the other side of the glass doors.

"What in Sam Hill is… that?" Charlie said and started to walk around the desk motioning to his partner to follow him. Each guard approached the locked bulletproof glass doors keeping an eye on their new visitor. They both stood apart from each other so they were on each side of the strange looking blond woman, and stood close to the high-tempered 3-inch thick glass.

The woman seemed to size up each man without a hint of emotion, and then looked up and down at the frame of the main entrance.

Buddy pressed a button next to the door and spoke into the speaker. "Uh… Ma'am? We're closed, but if you would like to visit us in the morning the office opens at 8:30 and…"

Before Buddy could say anymore, a metallic hand crashed through the bulletproof glass like it was nothing and slammed into his chest. He went flying back into the desk and then fell to the floor coughing up blood. He looked over to his partner and saw that he was in the same condition.

Both guards tried to pull their guns out, but were immediately lifted from their feet by their necks. Before any shots were fired, the two guard's heads were slammed together and they fell without any further struggle, as the sides of their heads were now caved in.

When Oblivion walked around the desk, her nose flared a bit as she caught the scent of something that triggered a memory. She opened the doughnut box and took the two glazed double chocolate doughnuts and continued to walk unimpeded while stuffing her mouth with chocolaty goodness.

Since the military wing was cheap enough to not put sensors in the glass, and solely relied upon the guards to ring any alarm, Oblivion encountered no other resistance besides the 4-inch thick steel blast doors that led into the military's main storage. Three well-placed punches snapped the locking mechanism, and Oblivion's eyes went wide as she took in the array of highly advanced weaponry that was now available to her. Kim Possible would certainly be no match once she adapted a Plasma Blaster to one arm and a miniature .50 caliber machine gun with explosive ordinance to her other.

To be continued…

* * *

This chapter ended up a bit shorter than I expected, so it's not as long as my others. I really want my average chapter length in this story to be about 3000 words, so I guess that just means a longer one the next time.


	10. Chapter 10

No… You're not dreaming. This is actually me posting a new chapter for this story! I apologize for taking this long to get to this, but I guess you could say RL just kind of… got in the way.

As a preamble, let me say that once again I know it has been quite a while since updating this story, and this new chapter refers to things that occurred in chapter 9. It might be a good idea to review that chapter one more time before reading this one.

Next, let me thank all who read and reviewed the last chapter: Katsumara, Comet Moon, Cajunbear73, Shrike176, Thomas Linquist, screaming phoenix, Mr. Wizard, and Reader101w… As always, everyone of you guys ROCK!

Disclaimer: As I have said many times before, the characters from the Kim Possible show are not owned by my in any fashion. So all you legal folk can just leave me be.

Chapter 10

Vivian Porter, Robotics expert, sat at her workbench working on what looked like a mechanical leg. It was one of her own design, and she was trying to work out a few bugs in the system that controlled some internal servos.

"Damn…" The blond said to herself, as she touched her solder iron to a terminal that she didn't want to. "No Harm done Vivian, you can replace that resistor at a later time."

Suddenly there was a knock on the heavy metal door that led into her work area. "Go away, I'm busy." She said loudly, not looking up from her work, but again there were three loud knocks, and this time they sounded more like banging… Almost as if someone was beating on the door with a baseball bat.

"I said I'm busy!" She snapped at the door, and then went back to soldering the connection that she had messed up before.

There was silence for a few minutes, and then it started again, but this time, it sounded like a battering ram. WHAM! WHAM! WHAM!

"What the… That's gotta be Dr. Director, looking for an update to this new system I'm working on." Vivian said to herself as she set the soldering iron back into it's holder, and then spoke loudly in the general direction of the door. "Don't get your eye patch in a bunch, Dr. Director. I'm coming!"

Vivian walked across the floor stepping over long forgotten projects along the way, and when she reached out to open the heavy steel door, something slammed into it from the other side, hard. WHAMMMM! This time part of the door bulged out underneath the onslaught. Another hit. WHAMMM! And another part of the door bulged in, and this time she saw the hinges starting to buckle.

"Wh… what is trying t… to get in here?" She said with her voice shaking. Vivian backed away from the door, and a third hit slammed into the door. WHAMMM! This time all three hinges ripped from the wall, and the latch snapped, leaving the heavy steel door standing free from the doorway by about 4 inches. It stayed balanced on it's lower edge for a few seconds then slammed down onto the floor with a resounding CLANG!

Vivian was a few feet away from the door when it fell, but it wasn't the door that her eyes were now focused on. She was looking at what was _in_ the door… or lack thereof, as the case may be.

The opening of the door was black as pitch. She could see nothing past the doorjamb, nothing at all, even though she knew what should have been beyond the opening. Curiosity ran rampant through her scientific mind.

_What in the world…_ She thought and tentatively took a step forward. _This… isn't possible. It's almost as if all light beyond this door has been… sucked away._

Vivian stepped up onto the door that lay flat in front of her, and walked right up to the black opening. She cocked her head to the side in curiosity and slowly reached a hand out to the inky blackness. With her index finger extended, Vivian slowly moved her hand forward, and her finger went beyond the edge of the blackness. She gasped when her finger completely disappeared, and quickly she withdrew her hand, checking to make sure her digit was still there, which of course it was.

"This is so very odd…" The young scientist said, and she took another small step closer.

Without warning, a metal hand and arm shot out from the inky blackness and the fingers wrapped around her neck in a grip that lifted her off of her feet. Her reaction was to start beating on the metal arm in an effort to get the hand to release. The grip only lessened enough so she could take in a raspy breath.

"What… do you… want…" She was able to croak out first, and she was able to also say, "Who… are you."

Vivian never really expected an answer, so the response she got was a surprise. A metallic synthesized voice answered, "I want… Humanity… gone. As to who I am…"

Vivian then felt herself moving backward and her eyes widened in surprise and fear as she watched the arm move out of the blackness. She saw an elbow, then a shoulder, and then an upper body appeared. Then the last thing Vivian saw and heard was the face and head that belonged to this metal monstrosity. It was none other than her own face and voice!

"Pathetic human… Resistance is… irrelevant."

Vivian woke sitting on the floor of a strange place. Her eyes darted around the room and she almost looked like a frightened animal. She brought her hands up to her face and stopped before she was able to do so, because she had the same metal hands that she had seen in her dream.

"Nooooo!" She dropped her face into the cold metal hands, and as suddenly as she had woken up, there was… nothing.

The red panel over her left eye powered on, and Oblivion shook her head to clear her thoughts and to completely wake up. She had to get the weapons she had desired mounted to her arms.

Checking her internal chronometer, Oblivion saw that it was about 0600, Monday morning. She needed to quickly get what she wanted and get out before any authorities arrived, so she immediately went to work installing the Plasma Blaster and the power cell needed to power the weapon. After that was done, she would install the .50 cal.

…x x x x…

Kim's alarm went off at 6:00. She and Ron had two classes in the morning that were an hour and a half each, one at 8:00, and another at 10:00. After this, Kim was to be at practice for the Cheer/Dance team at 12:30, and Ron was to meet with his coach at the same time. The classes were General Studies courses, but necessary evils. The first was English 105 and the second class was Political Science 150. Oh Joy.

After quickly taking a shower, Kim called Ron's room, which was on the next floor up. After about 4 rings, he finally picked up.

"mmmlllooo…"

"Wakey wakey Ronnie poo…" Kim said in a sweet voice.

"nngghh… mmmmorning Sheeego…"

"Ronald Stoppable!" Kim almost shrieked into the phone while nearly crushing the receiver in her hand.

"Ronald Stoppable?" Ron replied, still sounding a bit foggy. "Ron's not here…"

"Well Ronald Stoppable **better** be there, and up and ready to go in 5 minutes, or Kim Possible will not be giving her boyfriend **any** kissy face for a WEEK!" By now Kim was absolutely livid.

"Kim… Kim… It's OK! I've been up for 20 minutes." Ron suddenly pleaded. "I just wanted to mess with ya a little bit this morning! Please don't take _that_ away!"

Kim stayed silent for a bit, as she realized that she had just been played like a cheap guitar. "You mean…"

"Yep." Ron said jauntily. "I'm showered, dressed, and ready for class. Want some breakfast at the Student Union?"

Kim looked at the clock and saw that it was almost 6:45. "Yeah, we got time. But you're buying for playing me like that."

"No problemo my beautilicious Senorita." Ron said in a badly exaggerated Mexican accent, making Kim smile.

…x x x x…

Breakfast for the two was uneventful, and Ron informed Kim that he had contacted his parents that morning to come and pick up Rufus at his dorm room. He had also informed his RA of this, as he didn't want to get in trouble for having a pet in his room, and his RA said he would let it go… this time. Kim took advantage of Ron buying her breakfast, and ordered one of the cafeteria's specials that consisted of 2 eggs, 2 large pancakes, 2 pieces of sausage, and 2 pieces of bacon. Kim then topped off her breakfast with a large orange juice, and an apple to go.

While eating, Ron noticed that Kim was rubbing at her right eye. "You OK Kim? Looks like your right eye is kinda red, and maybe a little bit puffy."

"Really? I thought I was just still tired from our mission last night." Ron gave his girlfriend a sideways glance. "OK, yeah… granted I didn't do much for fighting, but we **did** get in kinda late, if you remember."

"Yeah, yeah… I remember."

_After the mission was over, Shego went off on her own, and Kim and Ron went back to the car. At least where they THOUGHT the vehicle was._

_ "OK… I'm pretty sure this is where we parked the car." Kim said as they approached the parking lot. _

_ Ron started to run to the spot where they had parked the vehicle. "I know Kim! I swear we parked it right…" Wham! "Here…"_

_ Kim smirked as her boyfriend double over holding himself with both hands. "Serves you right for swearing, Mr. Stoppable."_

_ Kim brought her hand up to the side of her face and contacted Wade through her built-in Kimmunicator. "Wade… Looks like there's one function of this new car that's been activated. It's invisible."_

_ "What?" Wade responded and Kim could then hear him type. "I thought… Wow, you're brothers DID get the stealth mode working. Only thing is I don't know what the deactivation code is. Let me give them a call."_

_ This was the point that took up most of their time, as Wade was having trouble contacting Kim's two genius brothers. Apparently the two had left their communications devices at home while they went to a friend's house to play some video games and work on their friend's crashed computer. Trouble was, Kim's parents weren't exactly sure which friend it was, and Wade had to call 5 different houses to locate them. In the end, Anne and James were going to have a long talk with Jim and Tim about telling them EXACTLY where they were going from this point on. No more of just saying, 'To a friend's house'._

_ Wade was also able to figure out __**how**__ the Stealth Mode had been activated, and __**who**__ it was that activated it, even though it was done by accident._

_ Needless to say, both Kim and Ron were quite tired as it took an extra 2 hours to get home._

…x x x x…

It was almost 0800 when Oblivion finished installing the small power pack needed to operate the Plasma Blaster. She had just begun to install the .50 cal machine gun when she heard an alarm go off. _"Intruder Alert manually activated… Intruder Alert. All Available personnel converge on Weapons Storage."_

She tried to hurry up with her installation of the .50 cal, but was interrupted by a couple of Military personnel holding automatic weapons. "Freeze!" One of them said as both pointed their weapons at Oblivion. She had been caught, and she was not happy with herself.

"Drop the impact wrench, turn around towards us, and raise your hands, slowly." Oblivion didn't have her back to the two, but she was turned enough that they had not been in her line of sight, and that's how they had snuck up on her.

She did what she was told, but as she turned Oblivion scooped up a 2-inch long bolt, and held it between her forefinger and thumb. Just as she raised her hands, Oblivion flicked the bolt at one of the men, and it embedded itself into his skull. He fell without a note.

The other man in uniform immediately began firing his weapon at the woman in metal, and Oblivion quickly raised her arms to protect her face. The bullets from the automatic weapon bounced harmlessly off her metal suit, and she started to walk towards her target slowly. When she was about 5 feet from him, one of the bullets ricocheted directly back at her attacker, hitting him in the shoulder, spinning him back and to the side. He went down, and the man quickly decided to play dead, which Oblivion immediately believed as he was bleeding quite profusely from his wound.

The Blond-Headed-Cyborg-Thing then took a step towards the doors she had broken into the previous evening, and heard more voices on the other side. "Here she comes, get ready to fire!"

Instead of walking out of the storage area, Oblivion thought this was as good a time as any to try out her one, fully operational weapon, and raised her left hand and activated the Plasma Blaster. The energy blast blew a hole through the wall and into the large contingent of military personnel that was waiting for her on the other side, killing and wounding about half of the men that were waiting for her.

She then ran towards the back of the storage facility, lowered her head and put her arms out in front just before slamming into the small emergency exit door, blasting through like it was balsa wood. Oblivion wasn't sure how long the charge would last for her Plasma Blaster, and she wanted to conserve its energy, especially since she also didn't have the .50 cal operating yet.

After slamming through the emergency exit, Oblivion found herself in what looked like a parking lot for various military vehicles, which was surrounded by a chain-link fence. For a second she thought about taking a vehicle that she could fight with, such as a dune buggy looking thing that had a large caliber machine gun mounted to the top, but instead decided on a motorcycle designed for both on and off-road use. It was easy enough to start, as the bike didn't need a key. All Oblivion had to do was move a switch to 'On', and then press 'Start'. She allowed a smirk to cross her lips at the thought of so-called Military ingenuity.

Oblivion didn't have much time to revel in her small victory though, as she heard the tires of a full-sized Pickup whip around the corner of the building. Almost immediately there was machine gun fire from a mounted weapon on top of the vehicle, and the first vehicle was joined by 3 other trucks, all configured in the same manner.

Revving the 450cc motor, Oblivion popped the clutch and tore headlong through the center of the fenced in area, towards the gate. She lowered her blaster rifle and fired, taking out the chain and padlock, along with a rather nice car in the parking lot. The small sign that marked the spot for this car had the name 'General Simms' stenciled in block letters.

When Oblivion slammed through the gate and off the Military base, it was almost 10:30.

…x x x x…

Both classes went fine for Kim and Ron, but their problems didn't start until they walked from their second class to the Student Union for a quick lunch, before they had to be at their respective appointments. Just as Kim and Ron entered the Cafeteria, a voice rang out that Kim recognized, but she didn't want to deal with.

"Oh Kimberly…" It was Beyonce, the Dance/Cheer Squad's current Squad Leader. Kim stopped and motioned for Ron to go ahead and get in line at the Buffet table. "Kimberly… I looked over the first routine you wanted us to work on, and it seems so… fussy." She shook the bound syllabus that Kim had given to the team's Coach.

_Now where have I heard that before?_ Kim thought as she turned towards the mocha skinned girl. She took a breath and said, "Oh Hi Beyonce. I guess Coach Brickmeyer showed you some of the ideas I had for the team."

"Huh… Ideas? More like… Fall Over Our Feet pieces of…"

Kim quickly cut her off. "Like I told Coach Brickmeyer, these were just some ideas of mine. It's totally up to her if she wants to use them or not."

"Well it appears that Coach Brickmeyer wants to actually start off with this… what did you call it…" Beyonce quickly leafed through the pages until she found what she was looking for. "…Dance of the Tower of Power. I'll break my ankle doing all of these twists and flips, not to mention the leap to the top of a 3 tier STANDING Pyramid???"

"I had no problem doing this myself back in Middleton High." Kim replied, and started to say more when Beyonce interrupted.

"No doubt you could do that with you're… 'Enhancements'." She accentuated the last word with air quotes.

_I thought we were in College now, not High School._ Kim thought to herself, and then said between clenched teeth, "That was before my accident, Beyonce. In fact, you can watch the video, which has a time and date stamp to prove it. Would you like to see?"

Beyonce raised a finger as if to say more, but then dropped her hand and left in a huff with the Syllabus that Kim had made clenched tightly in her hand.

Kim then went over to the lunch line where Ron was, and snatched her tray out of his hand, surprising him. "Amp down KP. You know she's no better than Bonnie."

"That's just it Ron. We're in college now. I thought things would be, I don't know… different." She started to put a bowl of cottage cheese and some peaches on her tray, speaking as she did so. "I thought people would act more like adults."

The rest of their lunch was uneventful, and the two were able to eat in peace. They headed out for their 12:30 meetings at about 12:15.

…x x x x…

After leaving the Military Base at a high rate of speed, it took Oblivion no more than 15 minutes to completely elude those who were chasing her. The motorcycle definitely was more agile through traffic, and the military personnel only had a chance to fire on her on two separate occasions, each time missing by only a few inches. Once she made it to the more congested part of town, Oblivion put even more distance between her and her persuers. Not only because of the traffic, but the military didn't want to take a chance on hitting innocent bystanders, and they also didn't want to cause a panic with the general public.

It was about 1200 hours when Oblivion found a place where she could finish the installation of the .50 cal, and it just so happened that it was an old abandoned Auto Parts store. She even found a few tools that were left behind by the owners when they had left the place.

It was about 1230 hours when she finally completed the installation. When she went to test the weapon by firing at an empty oil barrel, all it did was click, and nothing happened. She checked all bolts, each slide mechanism, and found that it was in good working condition, but why was it… Oblivion growled to herself when she realized what the problem was. No ammo. She had left it lying on the floor back at the Storage facility at the Military Base.

She didn't have any time to go to a gun shop or anything like that to obtain ammunition, as Oblivion wanted to find Kim Possible and destroy her. Only then could she continue with her primary mission, which was to survive at all costs. She wasn't too worried about the Military, as once she took down the Government, the Military would collapse, but Kim Possible was the one she had to get rid of once and for all.

Activating her built-in WiFi, Oblivion was able to locate a weak, yet constant signal coming from a nearby coffee shop. She quickly searched the Internet and found the College that Kim Possible was attending.

"News stations are so… predictable." Oblivion said to herself. "They will never know that they were the reason for Kim Possible's demise."

Suddenly she felt that strange sensation in the stomach area of her human half again. "Sustenance." Moving out into the back alley, Oblivion employed something she hadn't used at all yet, her nose. She picked up the scent of what seemed to be cooking meat, and followed it to the back of a fast-food restaurant that was only half a block away.

Hiding behind a large garbage receptacle, Oblivion witnessed an employee of the establishment bring out a large bag of something and throw it into another trash container. After this individual went back inside, Oblivion opened the lid of the bin, found the bag, and tore it open. In there she found small cardboard boxes, and each of them had what appeared to be small hamburgers, and they were still warm.

_Now why would humans throw out perfectly good food?_ She thought and took about 5 of the small hamburgers. She then wolfed them down in a matter of minutes.

After taking care of her hunger, it only took Oblivion 15 more minutes to ride her motorcycle to the college campus. Not many students were walking around at this time, but those that were, looked at the strange metallic woman funny for a few seconds, then went on with their lives, not thinking much more about the strange looking woman in a metal suit. For all they knew, this strange looking person had something to do with a hazing in one of the Fraternities or Sororities.

Now all Oblivion had to do was find which building that Kim Possible was… Then her ears heard a distinctive sound that brought a memory to her. ""Go, War Dogs, Go, Go War Dogs! Go, War Dogs… Go, Go **War Dogs**!"

Then she heard the voice of the one she was searching for. "OK ladies, that was almost perfect!" It was Kim Possible, and she was only about 100 feet from her current position.

…x x x x…

Kim clapped her hands together as the squad went back to their original positions. "See Beyonce, I knew you could do it!" She said excitedly.

The girl that was worried about not getting the routine down was sweating profusely and breathing hard, but she had a smile on her face. _Wow… Maybe this is… possible!_ Beyonce thought to herself, and then cringed a bit at her choice of words.

Standing at the ready to start another run at the routine, Beyonce was looking right at the entrance to the gym when one of the 8 swinging doors flew off of it's hinges and sailed right towards her. She ducked just in time to avoid the flying projectile, and in walked the strangest looking person she had ever seen. "What the Hell…" She said aloud, and the next thing Beyonce heard was Kim yelling at her.

"Get down!" Kim yelled just as the Plasma Blaster on Oblivion's arm shot off another blast directly at Beyonce. Suddenly her vision was blocked by Kim's red hair, and Beyonce saw a bright flash in front of Kim, who had blocked the energy blast.

Whipping around Kim looked at the frightened Beyonce. "Are you alright?" All she could do was look at Kim's forearms as the charred skin reformed and covered the metal, wires, and small motors that made up her arms.

"What… are you?" The squad leader said with wide eyes, and was caught by surprise one more time when Kim grabbed her, threw her over her shoulder, and ran into the bathrooms which were on the other end of the gym. The speed in which she was carried almost made Beyonce throw up.

"Stay here, and don't leave until I say so." Kim said, and all the Squad Leader could do was nod her head numbly.

When Kim looked out of the bathroom doors, she saw that the rest of the squad was able to get out of the gym through one of the emergency exits. The only reason they were able to make it out unhurt, was because Oblivion was distracted by Kim carrying Beyonce across the gym floor.

Staying just inside the bathroom door, Kim yelled out to Oblivion. "What do you want!"

The answer to her query came in that same dual sounding voice that was a combination of Vivian's voice and a robotic voice synthesizer. "I want you to cease to exist, Kim Possible."

"Damn." Kim said, swearing under her breath. "Where's Ron when I need him…"

The timing couldn't have been better when Kim suddenly heard her boyfriend's voice yell out. "Kim! Wade contacted me and said that you were in trouble…" But Ron's voice was out in the gym, not beside her.

…x x x x…

It wasn't long after Ron had started his meeting with Coach Perneckie that the miniature Kimmunicator in his pocket chimed. He looked at his coach with an apologetic grin and pulled out the communications device.

"What's up…" Was all Ron was able to get out when Wades panicked voice cut him off.

"Ron! Oblivion's back and she's attacking the cheer quad over at the gym! She's gotta be trying to get at Kim! There's no other reason for her to be there!" Wade's eyes were wide with both excitement and fear. He knew how bad Kim had gotten beat up before, and he was worried about her.

"I'll be there in five." Ron responded and then looked up at his coach. "Coach Perneckie… I'm really sorry, but I need to go help Kim out. Can we…?"

The coach gave an almost sour look at Ron and then huffed out. "It sounds like an emergency, so I'll let you go… **This** time. I'll re-schedule our meeting, but just don't make a habit of it Stoppable." The blond boy quickly nodded in agreement and left his coaches office as fast as his feet could carry him.

After running about half way across campus in 5 minutes, Ron made it to the gym and saw the cheer squad running out of a side emergency exit. He then saw that one of the main doors at the front of the gym was completely missing, and he opted to go through another door about 3 down from the one blasted through.

After slamming open the door, Ron slid across the floor of the gym while yelling out, "Kim! Wade contacted me and said that you were in trouble…" He then saw Oblivion standing in the center of the gym, and she turned back towards Ron just after he made his entrance.

He then saw Oblivion raise her arm, and Ron saw something that he hadn't seen before, which was a large blaster-type weapon mounted to her forearm… and it was pointed directly at him. Ron then heard the whine of a charge building up in the weapon as it was getting ready to fire, and he had nowhere to hide. "Oh snap…"

To be continued…

Wow… Longest chapter I've written in quite a while. I hope y'all are able to follow the timing of everything, as that was probably the hardest part of organizing everything in this chapter.

The character 'Oblivion' has been nominated in the 5th Annual Fannies for Best Original Character. Please vote, as it is now the second and final round, and Good Luck to all who have been nominated and made it this far.


	11. Chapter 11

No Author Notes at this point in time…

Next, let me say Thank-you to everyone that left a review for the previous chapter: CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, Katsumara, Thomas Linquist, Mr. Wizard, Reader101w, and Shrike176… As always, y'all Rock!

Pesky Disclaimer: Don't own the characters… yadda yadda…

Chapter 11

Kim quickly looked around the bathroom trying to find anything that would give her an idea, or use as a weapon of any kind. It needed to be something heavy… something she could toss. Her eyes then landed on what would work and a corner of Kim's mouth ticked up.

"Beyonce…" Kim said, "What you are about to see **will not** leave this bathroom. Got it?" The Squad Leader just nodded in mute agreement, as she was still a little shocked at seeing Kim's arms heal themselves, and the speed with which Kim had carried her into the bathroom.

…x x x x…

Ron quickly side-stepped the first blast of Oblivion, but the beam just barely missed him as part of a cuff of his left pant leg was smoking. He then planted his foot on a wall and flipped over just as the blaster created a hole at the point he had launched from.

Just as Ron landed, a loud crashing sound was heard and Ron saw something large and white come rocketing out of the bathroom and slam into the back of Oblivion causing her to sprawl out flat. An errant blast from her weapon slammed into the entrance, knocking out 3 more doors. All around Oblivion were bits and pieces of what looked like wet porcelain was strewn about.

"Ewww…" Ron said with a wince while still breathing hard from his previous acrobatics, "Taken down by a toilet."

Kim then came running out of the bathroom just after Oblivion landed hard with a face-plant to the wooden floor, and slid to a stop beside Oblivion, but not before slamming a foot down on the end of the blaster that was mounted to her arm.

"You OK Ron?" She quickly glanced down at her target, who wasn't moving, most likely knocked out cold by the airborne bathroom fixture.

"Yeah KP, I'm good. But how the heck did you know where to toss that toilet to hit Oblivion?"

"X-Ray vision with my bionic eye." Kim said without a beat.

"I didn't know you had…" Ron started to say.

"I had forgotten all about that feature until just a few minutes ago." Kim replied, and looked down at Oblivion as she stirred beside them, coming to. "Uh oh…"

Quickly Kim dropped a knee onto Oblivion's back and grabbed both of her arms, bringing them back behind her and held on tightly. Oblivion struggled mightily, and as machine fought against machine, the whining sound of electronics and gears could be heard.

"Is that you or her Kim?" Ron said loudly over the noise.

"I think it's both of us!" Kim yelled back while visibly struggling, and Oblivion began to rock back and forth on her stomach, trying to buck Kim off like a Bucking Bronco.

"You will die Kim Possible!" Oblivion said in that same dual voice she always had, but she didn't have as much volume as she previously had.

"She's weakening Ron!" Kim said as the whining sounds began to decrease.

Oblivion spoke again, but with an even weaker sounding voice. "Oblivion… will… survive. Oblivion will… prevail. Oblivion will…" Ron had been looking directly at the cyborg's face as she was speaking, and he saw the light that covered her one eye flicker, and then go out completely, before her head dropped to the floor.

"I think she's out cold Kim." Ron said as he dropped to a knee to take a closer look.

Suddenly a groan escaped from Oblivion's lips that made Ron jump back in surprise. "No she's not Kim!"

"Kiimmmmm…" A low voice came from Oblivion's lips, but it wasn't her voice. It sounded like…

"Vivian?" Kim said with both shock and surprise, dropped off of her adversary's back, and put an ear next to what now sounded like Vivian's mouth.

"Kimmmm…" Vivian said again as her head turned towards Kim's ear.

"Yes Vivian… I'm here…" Kim said, not quite believing what she was hearing.

"Help me… Kill me... if you must..."

"What?" Kim almost screeched, looking directly into the one exposed blue eye of Vivian Porter. "I… I can't do that, Vivian."

"But **I** can…" Came another voice that both Kim and Ron knew all too well, and a green blast of energy hit Oblivion's metal legs, spinning her away from Kim and Ron.

"Shego! No!" Kim yelled and quickly put herself between Vivian and Shego, who had both hands fully charged, ready for another strike.

"Out of the way, Kimmie. Now that you've knocked her down, I'll take over." Shego had a sneer on her face, showing that she meant business.

"But she's not Oblivion anymore!" Kim said, with her voice rising. "Vivian is still in there! We can't… just kill her!"

"After what she's done? This… **thing**… has **killed**, Princess! She's defeated me, and you as well, and left us for **dead**! If that's not enough reason to kill her, then I don't know what is! Now stand aside and let me finish the job!" Shego was able to see the blond hair just behind Kim. "If I can get a clear shot of what appears to be her weakest point, which is that head-full of blond hair, it will be quick and painless!"

Kim took two steps towards Shego, careful to keep herself between the green villainess and Vivian. "But Vivian isn't the one who has done all that! It was Oblivion! Vivian would never hurt a fly!" She then took a couple more steps closer to Shego.

"Uhh… Kim?" Ron said, his voice sounding a little nervous.

"So with Vivian back as herself, you wouldn't be killing Oblivion, the one who's responsible… But an innocent person, who just happens to be **my friend**!" By now Kim and Shego were almost nose-to-nose, glaring at each other.

"Huh…" Shego said, seemingly non-plussed by Kim's tirade. "Seems like **I** should have been the one making sure that **you** wouldn't stab **me** in the back, instead of the other way around."

"Kiiimmm… I think you better…" Ron said, trying to get his girlfriend's attention.

"Not now Ron." Kim said, realizing that Shego was referring to the little 'test' that she had given her during the rescue of Rufus earlier. "It seems that I need to teach Shego here the difference between…"

Oblivion's voice spoke loudly, causing both Kim and Shego to spin around and look at the deadly Cyborg, with more than a little surprise. "If Oblivion cannot kill Kim Possible at this point in time, then I shall take care of her partner."

One metal hand of Oblivion's was wrapped around Ron's shirt holding him about a foot off the floor, while the other, which had the .50 caliber weapon, was trained directly at his head. No one else in the room but Oblivion knew that her weapon wasn't operational.

"Ron!" Kim yelled out as she reached out a hand, but stayed where she was, as Oblivion brought the weapon closer to her boyfriend's head. "Why didn't you tell us she was coming to?"

"I… tried…" Ron answered, struggling a bit in the steel grasp.

"Now…" Oblivion said, "You will not follow me, or this human male dies." With a resounding clang/thump, Oblivion stepped backwards towards the hole that was blasted in the wall when Ron was dodging her earlier attack on him.

"You won't get away with this." Kim said with a sneer. "Fight her Vivian, fight Oblivion! You don't have to…"

"Vivian Francis Porter is no more." Oblivion replied. "Only Oblivion survives." She continued to walk backwards, as both Kim and Shego followed, but kept the same distance between them.

Oblivion reached the hole, stepped through backwards, and then shot off to one side, still holding onto Ron, who Kim and Shego heard scream as he was carried away.

Almost immediately both Kim and Shego ran through the same hole, and saw… nothing. Oblivion had disappeared, along with Ron.

"This… is not good." Kim said to no one in particular, but Shego responded anyway.

"If you had just let me** kill **her, then this wouldn't have happened!" The green woman yelled at Kim, who was now rubbing at her right eye, making it a little red and puffy.

Shego's tone then immediately turned to one of concern. "Are you OK Kimmie? That eye of yours does not look very good."

"Oh it's nothing." Kim replied with a wave of her hand. "Before I found you yesterday evening some cat scratched me just above my eye, but it's almost healed."

"I'm not so sure about that." Shego said with a tinge of concern in her voice. "Maybe you should see a doctor, or something. It's not looking too good."

"I said I'm **fine** Shego!" Kim said with more emotion than she had originally planned. "I'm more worried about Ron, and what Oblivion might do with him."

Kim was about to contact Wade with her built-in Kimmunicator, but then realized this was another feature about herself that she didn't want Shego to know about. "Now if you don't mind, I'm going to go over to GJ and try to figure out how to find both her and Ron."

Kim then took off running fast enough to make Shego's long black hair whip around her waist. The green villainess stood there with a smirk on her face, wondering just when the wedding was going to be between the Princess and the Buffoon.

…x x x x…

Ron's screams could be heard all through the city, and continued as they traveled onto the country road. Oblivion held onto him like a sack of flour pressed to her side with her left arm as she drove the motorcycle with her other.

"If you don't shut up, I will kill you now, instead of later when it will give me an advantage over Kim Possible." Oblivion said as they drove at a slower pace down the dirt road. Ron took the threat to heart, and shut up.

For the next few miles, Ron was able to finally calm down a bit, and he actually started to enjoy the ride. Only after he finally calmed down did Ron realize that he hadn't even tried to pull forth his MMP to try and escape. In fact, he was able to reflect a bit and was mildly surprised with a sudden revelation.

_Every time I really wanted my MMP to work and help me out, I was either really emotional, or frightened out of my wits!_ He thought to himself. _When I was able to fight the Lowardians and save Kim, it was after I calmed myself down. All those other times it kicked in it was just a survival mechanism, like when the car came through the Deli. That same survival mechanism is also what keeps me from being crushed by Kim when she hugs me! If I had just taken the time to calm down all those other times I wanted it to work, then I could have really kicked some booty!_

Ron then looked over at Oblivion with a sly smile on his face, and closed his eyes. _Calm… Yessss…_Ron then started to meditate and chant to himself._ Kim is my life, and I am hers. Kim is my life, and I am hers._ It didn't take long, and Ron was relaxed. Then he felt his consciousness touch the tremendous power that resided inside, and he had an idea.

Ron's eyes started to glow blue, and then he spoke directly to Oblivion. "I think it's time that you stopped and put me down."

"I am not stopping." Oblivion said curtly.

"Oh yes you are." Ron twisted a bit and was able to get his arms between his body and Oblivion's side, and pushed. Ron could definitely feel the strength of Oblivion as she tried to hold onto him tighter, but he was actually overpowering her just a little bit.

When he had created enough space between him and Oblivion's body, Ron was able to drop his feet to the dirt road and dig in. The bike came to an almost instant stop from traveling about 60 miles an hour. Ron was then able to actually toss Oblivion, using her momentum to flip her about 30 feet away into a nearby field, and the bike went flying off on a different trajectory. The motorcycle eventually slammed into an electrical pole, rendering it utterly destroyed.

"Damn." Ron said to himself. "There went my ride back into town."

He then looked over to where Oblivion had landed, and saw that she was once again unconscious. After cautiously walking over to her, he could see a small welt on Vivian's forehead, and the fairly large rock that had caused it. Ron placed two fingers on her neck and felt for a pulse, which he quickly found. "Well she's not coming to anytime soon."

Ron then started to look around the area to both regain his bearings, and figure out what next to do. He spied the heap that was once the motorcycle, and looked back down at Oblivion.

"I just need to slow her down a bit, so that when she comes to, I'll be long gone, and then some." Looking back over at the bike, Ron's eyes lit up with an idea.

After walking back over to the motorcycle, he concentrated a bit, and once again Ron's eyes started to glow blue. He reached down to the bike and ripped off two long pieces of the frame's steel. Then he went back over to Oblivion and wrapped the steel around her legs, then her wrists, and then connected her wrists and feet together in front of her.

Ron brushed his hands off as the blue glow dissipated from his eyes. "Well, I never hog-tied anyone before, but this has got to be pretty close."

After making sure Oblivion was well hidden from the road so no passers-by would see her, Ron struck off in the opposite direction on the road by foot. He eventually picked up his speed to an easy jog, knowing he could keep the pace up for at least 2 or 3 miles. He wasn't sure exactly how far into the country Oblivion had taken them, but Ron figured he would get back about 7 o'clock in the evening.

…x x x x…

Kim had quickly reached her car, and contacted Wade on the car's built-in Kimmunicator while driving to GJ.

"Wade… Oblivion's kidnapped Ron." She quickly said after Wade greeted her.

"What! How?" Was the immediate reply, and Kim proceeded to tell Wade what had happened. She finished the tale just as she pulled into the parking lot of GJ.

"So Wade?" Kim said before breaking the connection. "Since Vivian is still in there, we **cannot** let Shego get to her first. You know how she is when she sets her mind to something, and Shego **wants** Oblivion dead."

"So why did you go back to GJ, instead of going after them?" Wade asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Oblivion has upgraded herself, and I think I need a few upgrades as well." Kim then looked at herself in the rear-view mirror, checking on her puffy and bloodshot eye. "I think I also need to see a doctor concerning my eye."

"I **was** going to say something…" Wade said, but never finished his sentence, and Kim understood. "But as for some upgrades… I've got a few ideas." Wade smiled and signed off before Kim could ask what they were.

"I just hope it's nothing too deadly Wade." Kim said to a blank screen, and headed into GJ after setting the car's security, confirming it was set by hearing her own personal four-note tune, Beep Beep Bee Deep.

To be continued…

* * *

Yeah this chaps a little shorter than what I originally thought it would be, but it always seems that transitional chapters are always a bit shorter. Oh well, hope y'all continue to like the story…


	12. Chapter 12

Well folks, here's the long awaited next chapter. At least I **hope** you've been waiting for it…

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Kim Possible characters, and there may be a few of my own original characters in here as well.

Word of warning about this chapter… It starts off with certain… bodily functions, so please read responsibly.

Next, let my give a big Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter: Mr. Wizard, Katsumara, CajunBear73, Shrike176, Reader101w, and Thomas Linquist. As always, y'all ROCK!

Chapter 12

Oblivion returned to consciousness about 20 minutes after Ron had left her in the field trussed up with her wrists and ankles bound with straps of metal. It took her a few minutes of twisting her wrists in a fashion that eventually snapped the metal, then she easily pulled the other piece from around her ankles.

After standing and looking around to take in the area, Oblivion pondered what she should do next. Looking down at her damaged blaster, Oblivion decided to see if she could get the weapon operational again. But she would need tools.

After a quick survey of the area, Oblivion decided to continue on in the direction she was originally going after taking Kim Possible's partner. After a brisk 15-minute walk, she spied what looked like an old run down farm. There was a main dwelling that looked to be in need of extensive repair and a barn that looked even worse than the house. Weeds were over-growing the property, and there were a few pieces of machinery still lying around in various stages of disrepair.

After initially walking onto the obviously abandoned property, Oblivion's first thought was to search the barn for tools, but suddenly a peculiar feeling in her midsection made her stop. She put a hand over her stomach, and she bent over a bit with a grimace on her face.

"What… is going on?" She said out loud through clenched teeth. Something in the back of her mind was now steering her towards the house.

She went up the steps of the porch making the old weathered wood creak in protest, and then she went through the half-opened front door, not caring if anyone was actually living there. That feeling came back to her midsection once again, making her almost double over, this time almost in pain at the discomfort.

Walking down a short hallway, Oblivion literally splintered the first door she saw as she smashed her arm through it. A quick look inside told her that it wasn't what she was looking for. The next door she saw was on the opposite side, and this one was sitting wide open. She took one step inside, and various items in this room looked almost… familiar. There was a porcelain basin sitting under a mirror that had piping and knobs coming out of the center back of the bowl, and off to the side of this was another type of porcelain bowl, but this one was sitting on the floor.

Almost as if by instinct, her hands went to her sides as if she was about to grab something and pull down. The urge to sit on this certain item was almost overwhelming, and Oblivion could not fight this all too human urge.

She stood a few feet in front of this floor fixture, and after concentrating for a few seconds, the magnetic seals around her calves and ankles released. She stepped out of the metal feet and legs, leaving them standing by themselves.

The magnetic seals had also released along her back, and Oblivion removed the upper part of the armor not unlike taking off a jacket. While setting the armor down on the floor, Oblivion could tell just how weak she was in this state, and it unnerved her to no end. Now all she had on was the head, neck, and shoulder piece, which she needed to keep on, as it was all one unit and it housed the physical connection between her biological and non-biological systems.

Oblivion then raised her hands, and looked at them as if they were something alien to her. Skin… bones… hair… weakness. Again that painful cramped feeling hit her in the midsection.

Now, with all of the armor off, Oblivion was able to remove her lower garments, and sit on the white porcelain.

After a few minutes of disgusting noises and smells, Oblivion had a feeling of immense relief, and the pain and discomfort was gone. She then felt that there was a need to… clean her self.

_Human biological needs are so… distracting._

Opening a cabinet underneath the other porcelain fixture, Oblivion found what looked like a small roll of white cloth. After several failed attempts at trying to start unraveling the roll, she opted to dig in with her nails and started ripping at it. After unraveling the pieces that she had shredded, Oblivion started to get the hang of unrolling a roll of toilet paper.

After cleaning herself up, Oblivion stood and pulled up her outer garments, and again, almost as if by instinct, she turned a knob on the back of the other porcelain bowl. A groaning sound was heard throughout the house and a series of knocks occured, which made her flinch and become a little nervous. After a few more seconds, an ugly rusty-brown colored fluid came from the center pipe, which seemed to stink worse than what she had previously done.

After a bout 30 seconds of this running sludge it cleared a little bit, and Oblivion rinsed her hands off to remove any thing that might have gotten on them. There was nothing to dry her hands on, so she opted to just brush them off on her shirt.

After finishing her… duties… Oblivion then reversed the earlier process, and with minor issues, she was able to put the armor back on. After the last magnetic seal was locked in place, Oblivion stood straight once more, feeling like she could take on the entire world. But… first she had to attend to the broken Plasma Blaster.

Leaving the house, Oblivion went straight to the old barn. She swung open the large main doors, making the hinges creak in protest from lack of use, and surveyed the area. Most everything was gone, but she did spy what appeared to be an old wooden workbench built into a wall. She opened a few drawers, making various insects and spiders scurry, and she found a screwdriver, hammer, and a pair of old rusty piers.

Most of the damage to the blaster was with the very end that housed the Plasma Emitter. Wither her left hand, Oblivion removed a few access panels and was able to locate the power source. Sure enough, there was a broken connection, which she was able to easily repair with the pair of pliers and a roll of black electrical tape she had also found. Then she took to pounding at the edges of the end that Kim Possible had stepped on earlier, and returned the shell back to a somewhat cylindrical shape. Then she was able to make minor repairs on the emitter itself.

As a test, Oblivion pointed the blaster at an old bucket nearby, and sent out a shot, which actually missed her target by about a foot. Her exposed eye narrowed, and the led light over the other flickered for a few seconds as her internal targeting system readjusted itself. The next blast almost completely destroyed the metal bucket.

"About 70 percent effective, but still operational." She said aloud to no one.

Oblivion then set about looking over other parts of the barn to see if she could find anything else that was useful. She opened the door to what appeared to be a large closet built into one corner, and her exposed eye went wide. Inside the small room was what appeared to be an old bullet press. She looked around, and of course there was no weapons or ammunition, but she did spy a few metallic objects hidden in the dirt and straw floor. She picked one up, and looked at the back. It said .50 cal.

"Perfect." She said with an almost sinister smile. Oblivion looked around some more, and was able to find 9 more fully encased .50 caliber bullets. She now had 10 rounds of ammunition for the gun mounted on her left forearm, which she immediately placed into the magazine, readying it for battle.

With nothing else at the old farm that Oblivion needed, she started to head back towards Middleton with one thing on her mind. "Kill Kim Possible, this time for sure."

…x x x x…

Kim walked into the front doors of GJ, and was immediately greeted by Will Du and another male GJ Agent. Kim didn't quite feel right being at GJ, since Betty wasn't there. She was still in the hospital in a coma, and a wave of nostalgia moved over Kim as she remembered her good friend.

"Miss Possible?" The other agent said a second time to get Kim's attention.

"Oh… sorry. I was just thinking about something else."

"That's OK Miss Possible, we all miss her too." The Agent said while gently placing a hand on her shoulder in understanding. "Oh, I am so sorry, I didn't introduce myself. My name is Doctor Fuller. Wade Load notified me that you had a small medical condition." He then proceeded to look at Kim's eye.

"I can have that checked out later. I'm also here to get a few other things." Kim said and she started to walk away, but was stopped by another touch on her shoulder.

"Nothing doing Miss Possible. Your health is more important. Let's take a look at that eye." Dr. Fuller had a no-nonsense tone about him that reminded Kim of her mother. She dropped her shoulders and proceeded to follow the doctor, and Kim noticed that Will Du was right behind her the entire way.

The three entered a medical lab that Kim recognized immediately. "Hey, I remember this place!"

"You should." Will replied, "This is where you did all of your initial Bionic testing after your surgery."

"Please Kimberly, sit here." Dr. Fuller said, and Kim did as she was asked. The doctor then put a small magnifying lens over his right eye and proceeded to look closer at Kim's eye. A series of "Hmm's" came from his lips as he inspected the affected area. "It looks like you actually have a serious infection behind your eyeball Kim. Did anything puncture or scratch your skin recently?"

"Yeah." Kim said. "A cat actually scratched me just above that eye about a day and a half ago. My healing meds must have took over, as the scratch healed almost immediately."

"Hmm…" The doctor said again and continued. "That's one of the reason's I never liked the kind of medicine you're taking. Yeah it works great at healing small cuts of your biological skin, and keeps your body from rejecting the Bionic implants, but it does nothing to prevent an active infection that's introduced under the skin. A cat's claws can carry a multitude of different things. And this was most likely a stray, and we have no idea what sort of nasties it could have been carrying.

"Are you feeling any pain or discomfort?" The Dr. then asked.

"Aside from being itchy at times, no pain." Was Kim's answer.

"That's what I was afraid of." Kim's eyes narrowed in confusion at the Dr.'s remark. "No pain means the infection has affected the nervous system immediately surrounding the infected area. We can't take a chance of the infection moving along the optic nerve and into your brain. I'm sorry Kimberly… but I'm afraid we'll have to remove your eye."

"WHAT?!" Kim yelped as she stood from her chair, making both the doctor and Will take a step back.

"This is quite serious Kimberly." The doctor said again, trying to get Kim to understand.

"But… but…" Kim stammered, not knowing what to say or how to respond.

"However, we do have a solution." Dr. Fuller said with a bit of a smirk to his lips. Kim calmed down a bit, and she raised her eyebrows in a questioning manner. "It's a relatively quick and easy operation to replace the eye with another bionic eye."

Kim sat back down. "Really? I thought something like that would be a major operation."

"Well, before it was. Now that we are more experienced, that is, after doing your first eye, we have perfected the procedure. In fact, we have a pair of extra bionic eyes that we were developing to upgrade your existing one and have a second as a backup. I see no reason why we couldn't put both in, in one 30-minute operation. It would actually be considered an… out-patient surgery, if you will. What we've been learning by working on you Kim, we can actually put that knowledge towards helping people out in the community as well."

"So after this surgery," Kim said, resigning herself to the fact that she would be adding another non-biological item to her body, "I can get the upgrades that Wade has in mind for me?"

"Yes Kimberly." Will Du said who was standing at the doctor's side. "In fact, I'll be ready to assist you with that after you're out of surgery."

"Huh…" Kim said with a smirk. "Will Du assisting me. Imagine that…"

Doctor Fuller then led Kim to GJ's in-house surgical center, and the procedure was begun to give Kim her new bionic eye, and upgrade the other.

…x x x x…

About 45 minutes later, Kim started to come to from being anesthetized. She blinked her eyes rapidly as she tried to adjust to the bright lights.

"How are you feeling Kimberly?" Dr. Fuller said, who was standing to side of Kim's bed.

"Everything seems so… bright." She said while still squinting at everything she looked at.

"That's just your nerves getting used to the new connections. It should go away in a few minutes. The surgery went well, and there were no issues during the installation of either eye. You will probably need a little training as well before you're able to use them at their full extent. We'll tell you about the other advancements that these optics have over your previous one at a later time. For now, they should work just as any eye should."

Sure enough, after the doctor finished speaking, Kim noticed a considerable reduction in brightness, and she was able to see almost normal. For a few seconds she had a strange sensation she was looking through a pair of reversed binoculars, and then everything snapped into perfect vision.

"Wow…" Kim exclaimed, "Everything looks so… clear, and sharp. It's almost as if I've gone from viewing an old analog TV to one of the new HD models."

"In a sense Kimberly, that's what the upgrade is. Now that you have both eyes bionic, everything will have that clear digital look to it. Before, the one bionic eye you had, had to be reduced in sharpness to match how your biological eye worked."

"Cool! I won't ever have to wear glasses." She said with a smile, and Dr. Fuller chuckled at what Kim said. "So now can I go get the other improvements that Wade was talking about?"

"Agent Du is expecting you out in the waiting area." Dr. Fuller said, and Kim walked out of the room, but not before shaking the doctor's hand in gratitude.

Just as Kim walked into the waiting area, she saw Will Du stand, along with whom Kim recognized as Oscar Goldman, the man who originally introduced her to the workings of her Bionics. Two others, an older man and woman who looked to be in their 60's, also stood as Kim walked up to the group.

"Kim…" Will said, "You remember Oscar Goldman?"

"Yes, yes I do." Kim said with a smile as she put out her hand, which Oscar took in greeting.

"Good to see you again Kim." Oscar said with a smile. "I heard that you were in need of another… advancement."

Kim giggled. "Yeah… Now I can see better than just about anyone on the planet."

Oscar then released her hand, and turned towards the older couple that was standing off to one side. "Kim, I would like you to meet two very special people. This is Steve, and Jaime."

As Steve put out his hand in greeting, Kim noticed a peculiar quirk in one eye. She wasn't sure if it was a teasing squint, or what it was. She took his hand, and almost immediately she felt an incredibly strong grip, which she instinctively squeezed harder to match. He released her hand, and then Kim shook Jaime's hand as well. Once again she felt that incredible pressure, and she responded in kind, but with a bit of a surprised look on her face.

"That's quite a grip you have there." Steve said with a glint in his eyes.

"Yes, she does have a good strong handshake." Jaime said with a smile, and she brushed her hand over one ear, pushing her blond hair back.

"Who… are you again?" Kim asked, not quite sure how else to respond to what just occurred. The grip she had just given both of these individuals should have crushed their hands almost immediately.

Oscar quickly spoke up. "Let's just say that they… were both a sizeable investment at the inception of the Bionics program back in the '70's. A 6 Million Dollar investment… each."

"Well, it was nice to finally meet you Kimberly." Steve said as he wrapped an arm around Jaime's shoulders. "But we have to go catch an airplane. Oscar here has us doing a series of… lectures for the next few months."

"I hope we meet again when we can talk more and get to know each other." Jaime said, and the two walked off.

Kim's hearing was able to catch both of them whispering to each other just before leaving the building. Steve said something about maxing out a servo in his wrist just to keep up with her handshake, and Jaime said something about hearing a metal support in her hand crack under the pressure of Kim's grip.

"Well Kimberly…" Oscar said interrupting her thoughts, "I'll let you and Will Du here get to your other improvements. I should be able to get that meeting organized that Jaime mentioned in the next 6 months or so. See you later."

Kim watched Oscar for a few seconds in mute surprise as he walked out of the waiting room, and into the main GJ lobby. She then looked at Will. "What the heck was all that about?"

"I'm not entirely sure myself." Will paused as if he was thinking about something else entirely, but then spoke up again. "Well, let's get you those improvements.

…x x x x…

Will led Kim to a wing of GJ that she had never been to before, the Weapons Division. He led her to a small cubicle, where Will handed Kim one of the new Me-Pads that had become the newest craze in the electronics world. Almost immediately Wade's face appeared on the screen.

"Hey Kim!" He said in greeting.

"I thought you'd be here in person for this, Wade." Kim said with a bit of disappointment.

"Sorry about that… But Mom grounded me… again" A pout formed on Wade's face.

"What'd you do this time…" Kim asked, almost afraid to find out what her Tech Guru had done to merit another grounding.

"Not much… Just placed a new invention in the refrigerator that was supposed to destroy any broccoli when it was placed inside." Wade paused for a moment before continuing. "I guess it was set a bit too sensitive, and Mom's hands were a bit singed before she could even place the broccoli on the fridge shelf."

"Ouch…" Was Kim's response.

"Hey… I don't like Broccoli, OK?" Wade huffed. "Anyway, GJ has a few things that I think you'll like. In fact, you might recognize one or two things."

"This way." Will said, and Kim followed, taking the Me-Pad along with her.

…x x x x…

Will directed Kim into the area of GJ that was labeled as "Hardware Development". In other words, this was where all sorts of weapons were built and tested, including lethal and non-lethal. It was also the department that developed and tested alternative means of transportation, which was the first area that Kim was led to.

"Kim…" Wade said from her Me-Pad, "The first thing I wanted to show you is the newest version of your Back Pack Jet-Pack."

Kim looked at the jet-pack which was being held up by the torso of a mannequin, and a few things immediately stood out for her. "Wow… it looks… beefier. Almost like my old jet-pack, accept it looks like it's on steroids."

"That's an apt description there Kim", Wade replied.

Sure enough, the main unit looked a little thicker, and it had a couple of what looked like air-scoops on the side. The wing span was a little longer, and the wings themselves looked like they weren't quite a flimsy as on her old one. The color of the jet-pack also made it look more aggressive as well. It had a dull grayish color that made it look almost utilitarian.

Wade…" Kim said almost not sure if she wanted to ask the next question, but she forged ahead anyway. "If… if I was wearing this… you know, before…"

"When you had your accident?" Wade finished, and Kim just nodded in grim silence. "This unit would have held up Kim, and it wouldn't have fallen apart like your other one."

Both were silent for a few seconds, and then Wade spoke with an almost hushed voice. "This one was barely starting its maiden flight Kim. There's no way it would have been ready for you at that time."

Kim let out a small sigh. "I… just can't help but wonder how much different my life would be now if I had this jet-pack back then." After a short pause, Kim continued. "But that's all in the past now. I am what I am, and I wouldn't trade it for anything."

"I'm actually glad to hear you say that Kim. This new pack can lift a total of almost 450 pounds, so it can easily carry you, and someone else if needed."

"Why so much thrust?" Kim asked with genuine interest.

"Don't take this wrong Kim… but have you weighed yourself lately?" The look Kim gave wade made the young boy flinch. "It's all of that Medical Grade Adamentium that's part of you now. You didn't think it didn't have any mass, did you?"

"Sorry Wade." Kim said apologetically. "I didn't think of that."

"It's alright Kim. Next, I want to show you a Non-lethal Defensive System." Will then led Kim to another area just a few yards away which had what appeared to be large metal bracelets on the forearms of another mannequin, which was holding it's arms straight out from it's body.

"Will, would you activate the Repulsor System, please?" Will scowled a little, feeling like he had been reduced to a lackey of Wades, and an assistant to Kim Possible.

After Will did something to one of the metal bracelets, a small emitter formed from both of the bracelets, and immediately charged up, ready to fire.

"It… looks like…" Kim started to say.

"The emitter/bracelet design was taken from the Centurion Project that you had on that one Halloween. Each has it's own miniature power cell that can be plugged into any household outlet to charge up. It only takes two hours to charge, and you have continuous use for 4 hours, if needed. If it's used sparingly, the charge should last for 24 hours." Wade couldn't help but smile while describing the unit's functions to Kim. "I'm quite proud of this."

"I like Wade." Kim said, looking over the small emitters.

"We have one last thing to show you Kim." Wade said, and Will led Kim to the last work area. Here sitting on the workbench was three silver spheres that had what looked like long pull-pins going all the way through each sphere.

"These look suspiciously like grenades, Wade." Kim said with a worried look on her face. I thought you said these were all non-lethal."

"Only by design do they look sort of like a regular grenade, but these are something completely different. They're called EMP Grenades." One of Kim's eyebrows ticked up at this.

"Electromagnetic Pulse Grenades?" Kim said with a bit of worry seeping into her words.

"Umm… yeah." Wade said, while rubbing the back of his neck in a nervous fashion. "You… said you wanted a way to take out Oblivion without hurting Vivian, well, these would shut down all of the electrical systems in the suit she has on, including the Artificial Intelligence that's been controlling most of her actions."

"Wouldn't that be harmful to Vivian if all that is suddenly shut down?" Kim asked, giving Wade an almost suspicious look.

"Actually, it shouldn't. It might knock Vivian out for a little bit, and her mind should reset itself back to its original configuration after some rest." Wade then paused a little before continuing. "There… are a couple drawbacks to these. One… they can only be manually activated by pulling the pins, and they immediately discharge once the pins are removed. Two… We… don't know if they will affect your systems or not, since the Gauss Field is quite intense, even **with** your EMP protective coating inside your Bionics."

"Gauss?" Kim asked, again with mild suspicion.

"The unit of measure for a magnetic field." Wade said, and didn't offer anymore information.

"Sooo…" Kim said while looking at Will Du out of the corner of her eyes, "Why does GJ have a weapon that could possibly deactivate me?"

Will made a sound from his throat that could only be some sort of signal to Wade to not say anything. Kim dropped the Me-Pad on the workbench, turned and looked directly into Will's eyes.

"Do you have something to say to me, Agent Will Du?" Kim said with an almost stoic voice.

"Umm… I… ahh…" GJ's top agent was literally shuffling his feet.

"Will? Did Betty order the production of these to use against me?" Her green eyes bore into Will, making him more than a little nervous.

"Welll… sort of, yes." He couldn't look Kim directly in the eye.

"Will…" Kim said, almost growling out his name.

"She… only agreed after we had discussed… possibilities." Will then brought his face around and looked Kim directly in the eyes and continued. "You have to admit Kimberly, that someone with your… incredible capabilities, that certain assurances would have to be made. Assurances that would…"

"Govern? Or maybe even… **control**, me?" Kim's anger was now getting the better of her, and she stepped closer to Will, who stood his ground, though Kim could see that he was shaking.

"You… You're taking this the wrong way…" Will started to say.

"Oh really? And how else was I supposed to take information like this?" Kim paused, trying to collect herself. "By the way, Will… who was this 'We' that you mentioned that had discussed this?"

Will didn't really want to answer, but the look on Kim's face made him, even though Dr. Director had expressly told him never to tell Kim. "Dr. Director and I."

"You… You planted the idea in Betty's mind that I could… become… unstable? That I could… turn on you guys?" Kim's hand was suddenly on Will's shoulder, making him flinch. "You realize what I could do to you right now, don't you Will?" Kim heard GJ's top agent audibly swallow.

Kim removed her hand from Will's shoulder, causing him to sigh in relief. "But of course I won't do anything to hurt you, or anyone else who works for GJ. Looks like I'll have a long talk with Dr. Director when she gets out of the hospital. But right now, I have Oblivion to stop, and Vivian to save. Now if you don't mind, I'll take these new toys, go find Ron, and I'll show you just what I… can… do… Agent Will Du."

After gathering everything together, Kim walked out of the Hardware Development center of Global Justice, leaving one Agent William I. Du, literally shaking in his boots.

To be continued…

* * *

So how's that for a set up for the battle to come?

This chapter is dedicated to cpneb... I hope you get better my friend!


	13. Chapter 13

Finally! Sorry for the long wait of this chapter…

Let me say a HUGE Thank-you to those who reviewed the previous chapter: CajunBear73, Katsumara, Mr. Wizard, Shrike176, Thomas Linquist, and Reader101w… As I've said before, you guys Rock Heavy!

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters involved in this story that are creations of the Mouse Ear channel. Kim's Camaro is also trademarked by Chevrolet and GMC.

Chapter 13

Kim was still angry with Will as she threw the jetpack into the back seat of the car. It was in its compacted mode so it looked like an ordinary backpack, so she didn't mind it being out in the open. Then she put on the bracelets that were about 4 inches in width that contained the repulsors.

"I can't **believe **that Betty would go as far as to listen to anything that that pompous, arrogant, little… _beep beep bee deep_." Kim just growled as she sat down in the convertible and pressed the 'Answer' button on the dash.

"Hey Kim." Wade said with a smile, and winced when he noticed the red heads current attitude. "Have words with Will again?"

"Did _you_ know the original plans that GJ had for those EMP Grenades?" Kim asked with an almost accusing stare.

"I swear Kim, I have no idea what you are talking about." Wade said raising his hands in surrender. "All I did was help with the power source for the EMP blast."

Kim kept her glare for only a few seconds, then relaxed and leaned back into her seat crossing her arms. "Sorry Wade, I didn't mean to question you like that. I had just found out from Will that he and Dr. Director originally had planned to use those grenades to try and shut me down if I had ever… gone rogue."

"Whoa… I would have never thought that Dr. Director would do something like that." Wade took a sip of his ever-present drink, making sounds like it was empty. "If it helps at all, I think they were initially working on those just a few days after your Bionics were installed. At that point in time, they had no idea just how well you were going to adapt to the systems, or how mentally stable you would be after the… uhh… upgrades."

"That does make a little sense." Kim said, agreeing to what her Tech Guru was saying. "But it still hurts a little to know that Betty didn't trust me. I don't suppose you've heard anything on her condition?"

"Nothing much has changed, except that all of her physical injuries are pretty much healed, but she's still in the coma." Wade then typed on his computer and gave Kim a bit of a sideways glance. "So… you wanna go get Ron now?"

"He's OK?" Kim said, her eyes going wide with surprise.

"He seems to be just fine. It looks like Ron just walked into town a few minutes ago. Ever since you told me he was kidnapped by Oblivion, I had a search algorithm running that would let me know if he was spotted anywhere by security cameras. A camera at the Circle T Truck Stop found him."

"Why didn't you use his tracking chip?" Kim asked, and then remembered why with a snap of her fingers. "Oh that's right… Drakken and Shego removed it back when they had him believing he was Rosco. So is there anyway you can contact Ron to have him stay put so we can pick him up?"

"Sure. I'll just call the truck stop."

…x x x x…

Ron arrived at the edge of town just as the sun was setting, and he decided to make a stop at the Circle T to get something to drink and eat. He doubted the food was very good, but he was hungry enough to at least try a cheeseburger, as long as it was cooked very well done.

Ron noticed that one of the front windows had a piece of plywood covering what appeared to be a missing glass panel. There wasn't any broken glass on the ground, so he figured it must have happened a while ago.

Walking in, Ron went straight up to the counter and plunked down on a vinyl-covered stool. The waitress came over, handed him a menu and put a glass of water in front of him. Ron studied the menu for a few minutes, and set it down while signaling the waitress.

"Hiya toots… whatcha havin' today?" Ron couldn't help but smile at the waitress, as she looked everything the part of a truck-stop waitress. Her light red hair was done up in a bun with a pencil sticking out behind her ear, and her mouth smacked and snapped as she openly chewed on a big wad of gum. Her voice also had a decidedly southern twang to it.

"Looks like I'll just have a cheeseburger with American Cheese, very well done, annnnnd… Oh! You have Strawberry Soda! I'll have a bottle of that too." Ron then flashed a smile as the waitress finished writing up the order.

"Ya want fries or onion rings with it Honey?" The waitress finished her question with a wink, which made Ron wonder if she was actually hitting on him.

_She's gotta be at least 30._ He thought to himself and gave a small shudder.

"No…" Ron finally said, "Don't need those. Oh… can you make it to go please?"

"Sure enough Sweet Thang. But ya know, our hospitality here is legendary." Again this older woman gave Ron a big toothy grin, holding the gum between said teeth.

Just then a phone rang behind the counter. The waitress turned around and placed Ron's order on a metal wheel, gave it a spin and yelled out, "Hey Mel! Order up! Be sure to kill the cow this time!" She then walked over and picked up the phone on it's 3rd ring.

Not long after answering the phone, she placed a hand over the mouthpiece, and spoke in a loud voice. "Anyone here by the name of Ron Stoddard?"

At first no one said anything, but then Ron spoke up. "Could they be asking for Ron Stoppable?"

"That's what I thought I said." The waitress then held the phone out. "It's for you."

Ron walked over to the phone and quickly took a step forward just as he took the phone, dodging the waitress' hand as she tried to swat at his butt. He then listened to the phone for a few seconds, and said, "OK Kim, I'll stay here. See you in a little bit. Bye."

"I suppose that wuz your girlfriend?" The waitress said in her southern accent.

"Yes… it was, actually. So… uhh…" Ron looked at the woman's name tag, "Flo? If you don't mind, I guess I'll eat my cheeseburger here."

"Not a problem Sugar. This will just give us time to get to know each other better." Ron groaned inwardly as he sat back down on the stool.

…x x x x…

Kim pulled up to the restaurant at the Circle T Truck Stop and parked right near the front door. Just as she walked in, she didn't see what appeared to be a silver flying disc, landing about 50 yards away, behind an old tin building that was used as a workshop for any trucks needing repair.

What she didn't expect, was to find Ron sitting belly up to a counter eating a slice of apple pie and animatedly talking with what looked like an older woman. Her eyes narrowed and growl came from her lips as the older woman laughed and placed one of her hands on Ron's forearm.

"Well now there's another strange face, and it's a purty one too." Flo said after wiping a tear from her eye from laughing at one of Ron's stories. "What can I do for ya Darlin'?"

"Nothing for me thanks." Kim said and walked up next to Ron, placing an arm over his shoulders. "I've just come to collect my boyfriend."

"Oh my Stars… You're Kim Possible!" Flo said excitedly. "Hey Mel! It's Kim Possible! Can I please get your autograph for me and my friends, Alice and Vera? They're not here today and would **kill** me if they knew I had met you and didn't get an autograph."

Somewhere back in the kitchen Mel grumbled, "Kim Possible… humph. It's **im-**possible to get any decent help these days…"

Flo then handed Kim three small autograph books, which she signed and handed back. "Now all we need is Ron Blagojevich and Chi Chi Rodriguez… and our books are complete!" Both Kim and Ron raised an eyebrow at each other concerning the two names Flo mentioned, but said nothing. "Are you sure you don't want anything Honey?"

"Yes I'm sure. You ready to go Ron?" The blond boy nodded while taking the last bite of apple pie, and the two young heroes left the restaurant hand in hand.

"Mel…" Flo said as she watched them get into a fancy convertible and drive off. "Those are some nice young kids there. I wish there were more like them around."

"Humph…" Was all Mel said, and went back to cooking up an order of Grits that another customer had just ordered.

…x x x x…

Shego was watching from behind the workshop, and ducked back when Kim and Ron drove by, not seeing the woman in green. She then continued to follow the convertible, undetected. "So Ron…" Kim said, "How did you get away from Oblivion?"

Ron took the next 15 minutes to regale to Kim what happened.

…x x x x…

"So you made a new connection with your MMP?" Kim said with alacrity. "That's good. We may need it in the upcoming fight with Oblivion."

"I'm not sure how quick I can call it into play Kim, because I still need to meditate a little before using any of the power." Ron finished with his head down, thinking Kim might be upset with him, but she wasn't.

"That's OK Ron. It may still become an asset that we can utilize." After a pause of a few seconds, Kim then continued. "So where do you think Oblivion is now?"

"Right there." Ron said with a raised eyebrow, not believing what he was seeing.

"What?" Was Kim's almost unbelieving reaction.

"I said right there!" Ron was now pointing off to one side of the dirt road, and sure enough there was Oblivion, taking aim at the car with her blaster. Kim swerved just in time to dodge the blast, and dirt and gravel peppered Kim, Ron, and the car.

"We need to draw her into closer quarters!" Kim almost yelled as she yanked the car around in a circle, trying to raise dust and obscure their exact position so Oblivion couldn't fire on them again. "We're sitting ducks out here in the open!"

Since Kim was busy trying to evade plasma blasts from Oblivion, Ron pressed the Kimmunicator button on the dash, calling Wade. Before the young boy could even say 'Hi', Ron barked a question at him. "Wade! Where's the nearest place we can hide or draw Oblivion to?"

Quickly Wade entered the coordinates where Kim and Ron were, and after hitting enter he answered, talking loud enough for both Ron and Kim to hear over the screeching tires. "Two miles to the West is the old abandoned Carnival where you first fought Adrena Lynn! That should offer you plenty of places to maybe set up an ambush. Whatever's left there is just growing rust and falling apart, so it shouldn't matter if anything is damaged!"

"We're on our way Wade… Keep in touch!" Kim yelled out, and pulled out of the circle she was driving in and headed due West on another country road. Oblivion saw the direction they were heading, and immediately gave chase, running after them on foot.

Kim could have easily outrun Oblivion in the new Camaro, but she wanted to stay just far enough ahead so that her nemesis could see where she was headed. It wouldn't do any good to completely lose her. But as soon as she spotted the old carnival, Kim floored it, driving right up in front of the Fun House and slid to a stop.

"OK Ron…" Kim quickly said before the car had come to a complete stop, "Here's the plan…"

…x x x x…

Not long after running onto the Carnival grounds, Oblivion saw Kim Possible's car. She immediately scanned the area, and didn't see them anywhere. Directly in front of her was the Fun House, to the left was what appeared to be an old carousel, and to the right is what appeared to be the remains of a Ferris Wheel, which was sitting at a precarious angle. It had been that way since the Carnival had closed, since that was the main reason for its closure in the first place. Just about every ride had been found to be seriously lacking in repairs, and it was considered too dangerous to be open anymore. So The State of Colorado's Safety Board shut it down.

Oblivion took a step forward towards the Fun House when she heard a warbled kind of musical sound to her left, which was coming from the carousel. The music was so distorted it was almost unrecognizable, but yet hauntingly familiar. It slowly started to spin, with each horse slowly moving up and down, and the sight took Oblivion a bit by surprise. She wasn't too sure of what to make of this piece of equipment.

Then something… actually someone… appeared that Oblivion recognized immediately. It was Kim Possible's partner.

Ron was sitting on one of the horses, basically making a racket to get Oblivion's attention. "Hey there, Oblivion! This is a fun ride! Wanna join me? It can be a little scary though…" Ron then made a show of looking like he was having trouble hanging onto the slowly moving ride.

By the time Oblivion had brought her Blaster up to fire on the irritating blond boy, he had spun around to the backside of the carousel. So, Oblivion patiently waited for him to come back around, but he didn't. With a snarl on her face she let loose a single blast at the center of the spinning ride, engulfing it in fire. Burning plastic and wooden horses continued to slowly spin in an almost macabre scene out of some sort of horror movie.

Then out of the corner of her left eye, Oblivion saw a red flash, and she turned just in time to see Kim Possible standing right beside her! She took a step back in surprise, and then she saw what the red headed hero was holding. Her programming immediately scanned the small sphere, and determined it was a threat.

Quickly Oblivion brought her left hand around and connected with the object in the red heads hand, knocking it out of her grip and flying up into the air. With her blaster she then quickly destroyed the small sphere like a clay pigeon on a shooting range.

Whipping back around with her .50 caliber, Oblivion had planned on blowing Kim Possible's head off, but she wasn't there! Then she heard a roar of what sounded like a jet engine directly above her, and she looked up in time to Kim Possible flying directly towards her!

Before she could duck, Kim had hooked her arms under Oblivion's arms and started to lift her up into the sky. Almost immediately alarms started to sing out from the Jetpack, telling Kim that it was trying to lift too much weight.

"Guess you weigh more than I thought!" Kim yelled over the sound of the thrust and alarms. "How about I get rid of some excess baggage!"

At that point Kim let go of Oblivion, sending her smashing through the front doors of the Funhouse. What Kim didn't expect, was that after the release of Oblivion's weight, she rocketed up to about 100 feet, before she regained control of the Jetpack. She then quickly landed beside Ron, who was now standing in front of the Funhouse looking in.

"Well that didn't quite work as planned," Kim said, "But maybe we can have a little fun with the mirrors. You game Ron?" Ron responded with a simple 'Boo-yah'.

Sure enough, after Kim and Ron entered the Funhouse, they saw that Oblivion was in the mirror room, looking a bit confused at the multitude of reflections of her self. Kim then stepped into the correct position, and now Oblivion's reflection wasn't the only one in the mirrors.

Two shots rang out from Oblivion's .50 caliber, followed by the sound if tinkling glass, and then nothing. "She learns quick." Ron said as he stood behind Kim.

"Ron… let's get out of here before she…" Sure enough, then a large explosion cut off Kim's words as Oblivion used her Plasma Blaster to completely destroy the Mirror room, and a large portion of the Funhouse as well.

Both Kim and Ron had jumped out of the way, but were peppered with debris from the Funhouse. "Enough Tricks Kim Possible!" Oblivion bellowed.

"So…" Kim said in a low voice to Ron. "It seems that the machine now feels anger. I think that can work to our advantage."

Cupping her hands around her mouth, Kim yelled out from her and Ron's hiding place. "I didn't think you had emotions Oblivion! You're becoming awful Human-Like."

"I am NOT Human! I am Oblivion! I will survive, and you will die!"

"And what about Vivian? What does **she** want?" Kim yelled back.

"As I have said before, Vivian Porter is no more." Oblivion said, but not as loud as before. "She is now only a part of the whole, which is me. And you want to kill me, so I must fight to survive."

Kim then motioned for Ron to try and work around behind her, and she then yelled back to Oblivion. "But since you say that Vivian is part of you, then you are admitting that you **are** partially human, are you not?"

"I am Oblivion! I am unique! I am… your death." Her ice-blue eye then spied what appeared to be part of Kim's red hair sticking up from behind a piece of debris from the Funhouse. She fired a blast, destroying the debris, but Kim Possible wasn't there.

Crouching behind the Spinning Lasso ride, which Adrena Lynn had tied Ron to, Kim couldn't help but silently thank Ron for bringing that redheaded wig along. Though she **did** wonder why Ron had a red wig with him, but she didn't dwell on it too much, as she had to keep her head in the current game.

Then finally Ron's voice rang out directly opposite of Kim's position, yet behind Oblivion. "Hey metal head! Don't just stand there like your rusted!" A smile quirked at the corner of Kim's mouth as she stole a glance from her hiding place to see Ron hanging from part of the Ferris Wheel. She saw Oblivion then turn and bring her Blaster to bear on him once again, and this time Kim was ready.

From directly behind Oblivion, Kim started to perform hand flips. First a sideways one, then she was doing them straight on, flipping directly towards the back of Oblivion. Kim's plan was to leap over her targets head, and just as she passed overhead, Kim was going to pull the pin on the second EMP grenade, and let it drop at Oblivion's feet while she continued to flip out of harms way of the blast.

At least that was the plan, which was a good one. But the sound of Kim's feet and hands slapping onto the ground as she flipped had given her away, and just as Kim was at the apogee of her flip over Oblivion's head, a metal hand reached up at the correct time and literally snatched the grenade from Kim's hands. This time she dropped the sphere at her feet, and stomped on it, destroying it so it could not operate.

Then Oblivion did something that neither Kim or Ron expected. She fired at Ron with the Plasma Blaster, who was now climbing down the rickety Ferris Wheel. He dropped just in time to avoid being reduced to a burning cinder, but the blast hit a number of supports on the Ferris Wheel.

Now, as any good engineer would know, anything that has stood for a number of years without falling, that obviously was leaning at an angle as such the Ferris Wheel was, any disturbance to the supporting structure would cause said structure to fail. Sure enough, that's what happened.

Ron was still standing underneath the old ride when it suddenly started to collapse. "Ron!" Kim yelled out and immediately ran to his aid, but even her bionic legs didn't carry her fast enough. Just as she reached his position, Kim had planned on carrying her boyfriend out of harms way, but a large portion of the Ferris Wheel fell directly on top of them both.

A large plum of dirt and debris blew out from the collapse of the Ferris Wheel, and a smirk crossed Oblivion's lips. She was sure that the weight of such a structure should have at least damaged Kim Possible, or knocked her unconscious. Now she just had to finish the job.

Picking through gnarled steel girders and tangles of cable that had comprised the Ferris wheel, Oblivion eventually located Kim Possible. She was wrapped around the blond boy protectively, and one large metal beam was lying across their bodies.

Seeing that her target's eyes were closed, Oblivion brought her .50 caliber weapon to bear on the middle of Kim Possible's forehead, intent on pulling the trigger. Three things then happened all at once, and only one of those things was what she had expected.

Just before she clicked the electronic trigger, Oblivion saw in the blond boy's hand, one of the grenades Kim Possible had tried to detonate before. He pulled the pin just as a green blast of energy slammed into her side, while at the same time her weapon fired while her sights were still locked on the middle of Kim Possible's forehead.

To be continued, and possibly concluded, with one more chapter… (But most likely two)

* * *

So how's THAT for a cliffhanger?

Oh, and the first one to get the Diner reference at the beginning gets a thousand Virtual Points.


	14. Chapter 14

No Author Notes here at this time… Just that I hope you enjoy this chapter…

Let me shout a big Thank-You to all who reviewed the previous chapter: screaming phoenix, osprey2000, Shrike176, captainkidak1, reader01w, Katsumara, CajunBear73, Thomas Linquist, and Mr. Wizard. As I've said before, each one of you ROCK!

Disclaimer: Please see all previous chapters and insert any one of those disclaimers here…

Chapter 14

"Kim!" Ron yelled at his bionically enhanced girlfriend. "Are you OK? Kim!" Finally her groan told Ron that she was at least still alive. His ears were ringing from the blast of Oblvion's gun, and he shook his head a little in an attempt to correct his hearing. It only helped a little.

After what seemed like an eternity, but it was really only a few seconds, Kim slowly unwrapped herself from Ron. After he was free from his girlfriend's protective embrace, Ron sat up and saw a red substance trickling from both the outside and inside of Kim's left ear. He couldn't help but watch in amazement as her skin slowly sealed itself together, leaving a small red scar where the bullet had nicked her ear. The blood seeping from the inside had also stopped, hopefully after any damage was healed.

"mmm…. Ron? Did you say something?" Kim said after she finally pulled herself from her brief unconsciousness and pushed herself up to a sitting position beside him.

Before he could respond, both Kim and Ron then heard Shego's unmistakable voice, "And **that's** for throwing me into a **tree**!" and then a loud clang!.

Both teens looked over to where Shego was now hopping on one foot muttering what seemed to be obscenities. She then raised a glowing green hand, ready to fry the only part of Oblivion that was not covered by metal, her head.

Kim quickly yelled out. "Shego, stop! I thought I could trust you not to kill her!"

"Just because I wore your stupid clothes during that rescue mission of Stoppable's Naked Mole Rat? Puh-lease Princess! It's killed before, and it was about to put a bullet between your eyes! What more do you need to end this thing's life? Now is the perfect time to take her out! Your EMP grenade worked perfectly so she's deactivated and it's the perfect time to…"

"Stop calling her an 'it' Shego!" Kim said as her and Ron started to walk towards Shego and the prone form of Oblivion, who hadn't moved since Shego had blasted her away from Kim and Ron. "That's a human being inside there, and she's just being controlled by a… a… machine!"

"What… And you want to make her like… like **you** Kimmie?" Shego said with a curled lip. "A _human_ controlling _machines_? This… thing, does not deserve to live. I'm ending it… now."

Just as the green villainess powered up both of her hands for the deathblow, Shego was flung back from Oblivion with a force she couldn't see. After landing on her back about 20 feet from where she had previously stood, Shego rocked back onto her shoulders, put her hands on the ground, and kicked her legs out at the same time she pushed up, throwing herself into a fighting stance. Kim hadn't moved, but she was now in a forward stance with both arms stretched out in front of her, and on her forearms were some kind of emitter or weapon. Shego thought they looked a bit familiar, but she wasn't quite sure.

"Another upgrade?" The green villainess said as one of her eyebrows ticked up.

"You could say that." Kim quipped back with her own wicked little smile. Then the emitters folded in onto themselves, and turned back into the bracelets that were on her forearms.

Hearing a muffled sound to her left, Kim looked over and saw Ron pointing at Oblivion. "You say something Ron?"

"I said she's moving Kim." After hearing and understanding what Ron had said, Kim quickly moved herself into a position between Shego and Oblivion, with Ron right behind her.

"Ron… watch Shego and make sure she doesn't do anything stupid." Immediately Shego had a look on her face that said 'Who, me?' Kim then knelt down to Oblivion's side, as she figured if she was going to attack again, she would have already. Plus, the red LED covering her one eye was still off, signifying that the machine part of Oblivion wasn't functioning. "Viv… Vivian?"

Sure enough, Vivian porter turned her head towards the voice she heard. "Kim… she said weakly. "Kim… please… I can feel Oblivion trying to reboot. Kill me before she does, and… and it will all be over."

"I… I can't Vivian. Are… are you sure there isn't any other way?" Kim started to feel tears flowing down her cheeks. Vivian just closed her eyes and slowly shook her head side to side.

"Please… hurry Kim… I… I can feel her starting to…" Then suddenly Vivian's voice changed and the LED shone brightly. "I have you now…"

A steel hand was suddenly at Kim's throat, and she could feel Oblivion squeezing harder, cutting off her airway. Kim couldn't breath, let alone call out, so all she could do was literally start beating on Oblivion's chest plate, hoping it would make her let go, which she didn't.

The sound of Kim beating on Oblivion caused Ron to turn around, and he was initially shocked to see what was going on. "Kim! What are you…" Then he saw that Oblivion's hand was wrapped around Kim's throat, and he could see her features going pale from lack of oxygen. She had already put a few dents in Oblivion's chest plate, but Kim's strikes were becoming weak as the metal hand continued to squeeze.

Ron first tried to pull Oblivion's fingers from his girlfriend's throat, but she was too strong. "Shego! Help me! She's killing Kim!"

In less than a second Shego was at Ron's side, and both continued to try and pull the metal fingers from Kim's throat. "This isn't working Stoppable!" Shego yelled. "I'm going to have to shoot her in the head to get her to let go!"

"Kim told you not to kill her." Ron said with a tone to his voice that made Shego do a double take.

"But I have to do **something**!" By now Kim's lips were turning blue, her eyelids were starting to flutter, and her arms were now just hanging at her sides.

"Can… can you just knock her out or something?" Ron yelled back, tears falling from his brown eyes. He was watching Kim being killed right in front of him! Taking a deep breath, Ron closed his eyes and quietly said, "Do what you have to Shego… just save her."

A green-gloved fist slammed into Oblivion's face with seemingly no effect, and Shego tried another hit, this time on the headpiece, cracking the LED lens covering her left eye. Still, the metal hand was clamped around Kim's throat with deadly force.

"I've got an idea…" Shego said, "But I've only done it once before!"

"Whatever it is Shego, you better do it **now**!" Ron yelled back. "Kim's completely lost consciousness!"

Shego placed a single finger on the middle of Oblivion's forehead and sent a quick blast of her plasma energy through her finger. For an instant Oblivion's entire head was enshrouded with the green and black energy. Her head then fell back with her eyes closed and a few sparks flew from the headpiece. Finally the metal hand around Kim's throat relaxed and she started to collapse.

Ron caught his girlfriend as she slumped over, and gently lay her on the ground. Then he immediately checked for a pulse on her neck, as he couldn't check Kim's wrists since they didn't actually have a pulse. He then placed an ear over her mouth and nose, listening for sounds of breathing. Ron then tilted Kim's head back and placed his lips over hers and started rescue breathing.

"Stoppable… Don't you think that's inappropriate… Oh, sorry." Shego's cheeks flared a light red when she realized that Ron wasn't just kissing his girlfriend.

"C'mon Kim… c'mon…" Ron said after blowing in three breaths, and he was rewarded with a harsh coughing from Kim as she started to suck air into her lungs. Immediately he dropped down and gave her a hug, and Kim's arms weakly wrapped around his shoulders, while still coughing a little.

"It… it's OK Ron," Kim rasped, "(cough). I'm… fine." She slowly sat up while Ron released her.

"No Kim… it's not OK. Oblivion almost… she almost **killed** you." Tears were falling from his puppy dog brown eyes, making Kim fall in love with him all over again.

"But you saved me Ron." Kim said with an almost demure smile, and planted her lips on his. This time Shego knew for certain that this wasn't CPR. It took a good 30 seconds for the two to finish their vertical rescue breathing.

"Well now that I can see you're OK Princess, what are we gonna do about her?" Shego asked, looking down at Oblivion.

"What did you do to her?" Kim asked with one last cough while Ron helped her to stand.

"I think I just knocked her out by scrambling her brain waves a little bit. I had only done that once before while Drakken and I were infiltrating another one of the many laboratories he wanted to break into. I forget which one." Shego gave a shrug of her shoulders. "All of Drakken's old schemes just kind of all became a blur after the first 2 or 20."

"How long will she be out?" Kim asked while she knelt once again to Oblivion's side.

"You sure you want to do that again Kim?" Ron asked, and immediately shut up when Kim shot him a look that told him to not say anything else.

"I'm not really sure." Shego replied. The last time I did that, the person was out for about 20 minutes. With someone whose mind has been infiltrated by an evil computer? I'm not sure."

"We should probably get her to the hospital and…" Kim started to say.

"I think GJ might be better equipped to handle her, don't you Kim?" Ron suggested.

The red head looked at him for a second and said, "You're right Ron, we should get her back to GJ. But we need something to immobilize her in case she comes to again and tries to do some damage. Namely, to us." Kim then started to look around the area. "You said you had tied her up with metal straps before Ron?"

"Yeah, with metal from the motorcycle. Man, that was a nice bike too…" Ron then had a hint of sadness to his face.

"It was just a motorcycle Ron." Kim said while rolling her eyes. "Now if I can just find something to…"

"Will this work?" Shego said as she walked up to the two teens, carrying what appeared to be a long length of thick cabling that was looped over her shoulder. "I found it over behind the torched carousel."

"That's perfect Shego." Kim said, and her eyes immediately showed that she had an idea. "We can literally wrap Oblivion up, and you can weld the ends together with your plasma."

In about 20 minutes, Kim and Shego had Oblivion wrapped up in the cabling. Her feet and wrists were tied together separately, with her hands behind her back, and then with the remaining length of cable, they had wrapped Oblivion's entire body so there was no way she could gain any leverage to free herself. It then took all three of them to load Oblivion into the back seat of the Camaro, after Kim had retracted the roof.

Oblivion ended up with her head propped on one side of the car, and her legs sticking out over the opposite side of the vehicle. With Kim driving and Ron in the other passenger seat, Shego literally sat on top of the disabled cyborg for the trip back to GJ in case Oblivion decided to wake up.

…x x x x…

On the way back, Kim had given GJ a call to be ready for them, so when they arrived, there was a contingent of at least 2 dozen heavily armed GJ agents waiting for their arrival.

"Whoa…" Ron said with his mouth open. "I didn't know GJ was so well armed."

"After what Oblivion did to them before, I can see why they're being so concerned." Kim said as she slowly braked her car in front of what appeared to be the man in charge.

"Miss Possible," The agent said with a quick salute, "My name is Commander Officer." All three sitting in the car raised an eyebrow in unison at the mention of his rank and name. "Yes, I know it can be a little confusing. My last name is actually Officer. So to keep things simple, you can just call me Commander."

"Yes Sir." Kim said, and she and Ron opened their doors to get out. Shego just leaped off of Oblivion and deftly landed on the ground, causing a few of the agents to step back in surprise.

The commander then gave a quick motion with one hand, and a number of GJ agents surrounded the convertible. The agents then proceeded to lift Oblivion out of the sports car and placed her on a large flat bed trailer and strapped her down with strapping that was about 8 inches wide and at least ¾ of an inch thick. They weren't taking any chances.

"Where are they taking her?" Kim asked Commander Officer as the agents towed Oblivion away behind a jeep.

"To our most secure lab under ground. We can seal the lab off behind a single massive blast door that is constructed of the world's strongest metals, and a few other things that I am not at liberty to mention. It was General Simms from the military that donated a… special alloy."

"We know General Simms." Kim said with a smile, and Commander Officer gave her a stern look that said she should keep quiet about such things. Kim responded by moving her fingers across her lips in a zipping motion, and then changed the subject. "Can we go with her?"

Commander Officer didn't say anything at first, then he slowly said, "I suppose… _you_… could." He stole a glance over at Shego who was leaning against Kim's car.

"Umm… Shego?" Kim said while turning around. "I would really like to thank you for all your help and everything, but…"

"Yeah, yeah… I know. They don't want someone with my… background, inside their precious High Security building." The green villainess then crossed her arms over her chest. "Only thing is, I don't have a ride, and I don't suppose someone could give me one?" Kim gave an imploring look at the Commander, and almost let loose with a Puppy Dog Pout, but it wasn't necessary.

"Agent Neilson…" Commander Officer said while motioning the young GJ Agent over to him. "Give this young lady here a ride to wherever she wants." He then saw a huge grin appear on Shego's face. "But Agent, if you're not back in more than 4 hours, you will be considered as AWOL. Is that understood?"

Agent Neilson replied in the affirmative and Shego's smile disappeared. "Awww… You're no fun. Then again, it is 4 hours. C'mon GJ Joe." Agent Neilson dutifully led Shego to a nearby pickup painted in GJ drab, all the while wondering how in the world this green woman knew his first name.

…x x x x…

After both Kim and Ron were given access cards, it was Will Du that led the two of them to the maximum-security lab. When they arrived at the room that Oblivion was taken to, they saw that most of Vivian's body was exposed since the most of the exoskeleton was removed. The only thing that remained attached to her was the head-piece and part of the shoulders, as those parts were what contained the main CPU of Oliver and the physical connection between the organic and non-organic parts.

"I thought she might have come to by now." Kim said. "And if she's still unconscious and without her weapons, why is she strapped down?"

"Miss Possible," Will said in answer to her questions, "We have taken the liberty of keeping her unconscious with medications, and the reason she is strapped down, is just a precautionary measure. The best doctors that we have employed with GJ is now trying to ascertain how to separate the Oliver systems from Vivian Porter."

"Well, it appears that you don't have the best Dr. in the **world** now, do you?" Ron said, causing both Kim and Will to turn towards him with a questioning look, but Kim's slight confusion immediately turned into a smile as she knew what Ron was talking about.

"Mr. Stoppable…" Will said almost condescendingly. "I just said that we…"

"Ron's correct Will." Kim said interrupting him. "My mother should be here as well. In fact, since she was the head of the neurology team that helped Vivian design the interface, who would be better to figure out how to remove it?"

Will just stared at Kim for a few seconds, and then grudgingly replied, "OK, fine." He then took his small communications device and told someone to contact Dr. Anne Possible and bring her to the lab. He then finished by saying, "Until then, no more work is to be performed on the prisoner." Which garnered a hooded glare from Kim.

"So Vivian is your prisoner now, Will?" Kim's voice was dangerously low.

"Miss Possible… That… thing," He pointed a finger at Vivian through the plexi-glass that separated them from the operating room, "Has killed many good people. She is our prisoner, and after she is unhooked from the Oliver Intelligence, she will be tried for her crimes, of which I seriously doubt she will be judged as innocent."

"You're just as bad as Shego!" Kim almost yelled right in Will's face. "It wasn't Vivian who killed those people, it was **Oblivion**! It was the amalgamation of the two of them that committed those barbaric acts, **NOT** Vivian Porter!"

"Miss Possible…" Will said in an infuriatingly gentle voice, "You must control your emotions. They **will** be your undoing."

By now Kim was angry beyond words, but she was finally able to eek out a few and directed them right at Will through clenched teeth. "You pompous, irrational, senseless, egotistical JERK!"

Before Kim realized what she was doing, one hand had grabbed Will by the front of his shirt, and lifted him a good 6 inches off the floor. Ron was too surprised to react at first, and Will actually looked like he was going to perform a certain bodily function right then and there.

Then another voice came into the equation. "Kimmie… Honey… Please put the nice GJ man down."

Kim dropped Will to his feet, and he audibly breathed out a sigh of relief. Kim then whirled around and spoke the new arrival's name. Well… the name that she had called this person by for the last 16 to 18 years of her life. "Mom!"

Immediately Kim rushed forward and pulled her mother into a hug, careful not to squeeze the life out of her with her bionics. It was when Kim released her mom that she noticed that her mother had only given her a one armed hug. In her opposite hand, Anne was holding onto a pair of crutches, which she then used to support herself once again.

"Oh Mom, I'm sorry! How's the ankle?" Kim's cheeks flushed a light red at realizing she had almost bowled over her own mother in an attempt to give her a hug.

"It's healing just fine Kim. Dr. M'Benga had to put a few pins in it, and said I should be off the crutches in 4 – 6 weeks. I'm **so** not looking forward to the physical therapy."

"But at least you're here Mom!" Kim said and gave her mother another quick hug, this time mindful of the crutches. "They wanted to start working on Vivian without you, but I talked Will here into giving you a call. Can you believe he wanted GJ doctors to attempt separating Vivian and the Oliver intelligence?"

"Actually… I can." Anne said with a sideways glance at Will, who was still straightening his shirt after Kim had grabbed him. "Oh and Mr. Du? I sincerely hope that you'll let my husband in here as well. I know he's just a Rocket Scientist, but he is quite knowledgeable in robotics as well."

"Dad's here too?" Kim said with a surprised look.

"If they will just let him past their Security." Anne said with another glance at Will.

"Huh?" Kim said with a confused look on her face. "Why would they want to know about his purity?"

Anne gave her daughter a confused look, and then stepped to her left side. She lowered her voice a little and said, "Kimmie, can you hear me?" When Kim didn't even respond to Anne's query, she then snapped her fingers right next to Kim's ear and there was no response at all.

Anne then stepped back in front of her daughter. "Kimmie Dear… I think you've lost the hearing in your left ear.

"What?" Was Kim's surprised response, and now both Anne and Ron could see that Kim had her head slightly turned to the left in an attempt to hear better with her right ear without even realizing it.

"After I take a look at Vivian and take care of her, we'll see about getting you to an EEN and T Doctor." The confused look on Kim's face caused Anne to reply "Eyes, Ears, Nose and Throat."

Just after Anne had spoken, James Possible entered the small room that Anne, Kim, Ron, and Will were in. "So _this_ looks like where the party is." He then spied Vivian lying on the table in the other room through the plexi-glass. "And I see now why I'm here as well."

To be continued…

* * *

Well, it appears that there will be one more chapter for sure. I know there was probably more dialogue in this chapter than y'all expected, but I guess that's just the way it ended up.


	15. Chapter 15

Sorry it took me so long to get this update finished and posted. A combination of RL issues and my own procrastination created the delay. So now, on with the show!

First, let me say Thank-you to all who reviewed the previous chapter: CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, Katsumara, Shrike176, Thomas Linquist, Mr. Wizard, and Reader101w. I would also like to say Thank-you to all of those who have continued to read this story as well. As always, y'all ROCK!

Disclaimer: Please see previous chapters as I'm too lazy to type another…

**Previously, on BioniKim: Oblivion… **

Just after Anne had spoken, James Possible entered the small room that Anne, Kim, Ron, and Will were in. "So _this_ looks like where the party is." He then spied Vivian lying on the table in the other room through the plexi-glass. "And I see now why I'm here as well."

**And now the continuation…**

Chapter 15

It didn't take long for Dr.'s Anne and James Possible to gown up and enter the room where Vivian was being held. It wasn't considered an Operating Room per se, but it **was** considered a clean room that was at least a Class 1000, which is 1000 particles for each Cubic foot of air. As a result, everyone wore a white smock, latex gloves, plastic shoe covers, hairnet, and a facemask covering their nose and mouth. Kim stayed outside of the room looking in through the window, and Will stood of in one corner of the clean room with his arms crossed. The only reason he was there was to observe and then report.

"So who's in charge here, and what has already been done?" Anne asked while her and her husband walked up next to the table that Vivian was strapped to.

A rather tall gentleman with a light Swedish accent spoke. "I'm Dr. Hollister, Dr. Possible… and I'm the head Physician for GJ, and the woman standing next to me is my assistant, Nurse Barlow." He then looked back down at Vivian. "Right now all we have done is remove the robotic appendages from her legs and arms, along with the weapons which have been deactivated. We left the shoulders and headpiece on, as we figured those were the most sensitive pieces of hardware."

"You figured correctly." Anne said, looking down at Vivian. She then proceeded to check out Vivian by taking a cursory look at the back of her neck and head by gently turning the blonde woman's head to one side.

After finishing her quick inspection, Anne turned back to Dr. Hollister. "Looks like the interface still has a strong physical connection. Do you have the equipment needed to perform a controlled disconnect?"

"Yes, we do." The other doctor said and motioned to Nurse Barlow who wheeled a piece of equipment next to the table that looked like a portable welder. Two long leads were attached to the top of the box, and neatly coiled on each side of the unit, hanging on hooks. The control panel was simple. An on/off switch, a large dial surrounded by increments of zero to 100, and a digital readout. A second switch, separate from the other controls was labeled Disconnect/Connect. Sitting on top of the unit was a small stainless steel tray that held two tools that were designed for a very specific task, which was disconnecting the neural link.

"Anne… How does this work?" James asked while looking over the piece of equipment.

"The leads are plugged into the shoulder piece here, and here." Anne said, pointing to two small ports on each side of the piece that curved around the back of Vivian's neck. "The unit sends a pulse of energy that matches the frequency of Vivian's nervous system, which acts as a command signal for Oliver's AI to terminate the connection with her Central Nervous System."

"An electronic switch based on the operators own nervous system. Truly ingenious." James said in awe, and Anne smiled underneath her mask.

"Thank-you Dear. It was my own design." Dr. Anne Possible then pointed to the two tools sitting on the tray. "After the software connection is off, those are used to physically disconnect the interface. One is a clamp that releases a small connecting ring, which holds in place a small pin. The other tool is spring-loaded and strikes the pin, which punctures a miniature cartridge of CO2, which does two things. It instantly cools the surrounding tissue and nerves, and releases another clamp that is around the spinal column. Those are the only tools of their kind in existence that can do this correctly. If either one is damaged, the only other way to remove the connection is to actually cut it, which we really don't want to do."

"What happens if you have to do that?" James asked.

"It's possible that Vivian could be paralyzed from the neck down. It would act like a severed electrical circuit." Everyone in the room was silent for a few seconds at hearing this information. "So now that everyone knows the situation, Dr. Hollister, will you operate the neural generator, Please and Thank-you? James, I need you to stand behind Vivian's head and support the shoulder piece. When I disconnect the interface, I need you to gently yet quickly, pull the shoulder piece straight back and away from Vivian's body. The headpiece and rear neck protection will stay on, as it's not connected to the shoulder piece."

"Almost like removing an engine housing." James said under his breath.

"Nurse Barlow," Anne continued, "Keep an eye on our patients vitals. Will Du… just keep doing whatever it is that you are doing, and stay out of the way." A flash from Dr. Anne Possible's steel blue eyes kept Will from voicing any kind of retort.

Anne picked up the tools from their tray, took a breath and said, "OK team, let's do this. Dr. Hollister, turn on the Neural Unit and adjust the dial to match Vivian's Neural frequency, which is written on your chart there. **Make sure** that the unit is switched to 'Connect' before you plug in the leads. When I say 'Now', flip the unit to 'Disconnect' and I will remove the interface. Any questions from anyone?"

No one said a word, and after Anne turned Vivan's head to one side, she proceeded to put her tools in position while Dr. Hollister plugged in the leads. One of his fingers then hovered over the Disconnect/Connect switch, waiting for Anne's command.

Dr. Anne Possible made some minor adjustments to the position of her tools, took a deep breath, and just when she was about to say the word to disconnect, Vivian's head jerked slightly to one side causing her to yelp in surprise. She didn't dare try to remove the tools at this point in the procedure. When there was no more movement, Anne was getting ready to say the word again, but this time she was interrupted by the shaking voice of Will Du.

"Umm… Dr. Possible… The metal arms are… moving!" Will's eyes were locked on the table that the metal arms of Oblivion were sitting on, and each one was slowly moving its fingers, as if waking up from a long sleep.

"What!" Anne yelled out in surprise, but didn't take her eyes off the interface. She couldn't take a chance of damaging either the tools she was using, or the part she was trying to remove from her patient. She then heard two loud clangs.

"Th… they're… crawling towards you!" Will said, and James looked over at the GJ Agent. He saw that Will was literally frozen with fear at seeing the two metal limbs moving all by themselves.

"I'll get them…" James started to say, but Anne immediately stopped him.

"Don't **anyone** move from your position! Kimmie!" Dr. Anne Possible literally screamed her daughter's name. "We need help… NOW!"

…x x x x…

Kim had been watching the operation and was completely engrossed in what her mother was doing, so she didn't hear or see what was going on with Oblivion's arms. She didn't have the intercom on inside the other room she was in, so she didn't hear her mother's call for help. The fact that her left ear was the one closest to the window didn't help either, as that was the one she had lost her hearing in.

It took her a few seconds to realize that something was wrong. Out of the corner of her eye Kim saw someone waving an arm at her, and she looked over to her left and saw that the nurse was waving her arms frantically. When her right ear came around, Kim finally heard voices in the room calling out her name and to get in there as quick as she could.

Not sure knowing exactly where the entrance to the operating room was, Kim did the next best thing and created her own entrance by punching the clear barrier in front of her. The initial hit caused the plexi-glass to crack outwards from where her fist struck, and the second hit shattered the window.

Everyone ducked when the large window broke apart, but by the nature of Kim's two hits, the pieces pretty much just fell straight down after shattering. She then leaped down into the operating room, which was only a couple of feet lower than where she was, but the force of her increased weight landing on the floor caused the entire room to shudder.

"What's wrong?" Kim said loudly, and then saw Will pointing to the floor at her mother's feet, and then Kim saw that Will had his pistol pointing at the arms.

"Don't shoot at them!" Kim said quickly to Will who gave her a slightly confused look. The bullets will just ricochet off!"

Anne could feel the metal fingers of one of Oblivion's hands tugging on the pant leg that she had most of her weight on. She had been favoring the other one that was still healing from the last time she had tangled with the deadly cyborg.

Without a second thought Kim quickly ran over to the disembodied appendage and kicked it away from Anne's leg just before it clamped down on her foot. The arm slid across the hard floor and smashed into the wall, cracking the plaster. In an instant it gained purchase on the floor with its fingers and literally started to run at Kim with it's fingers, the rest of the arm dragging behind it and creating sparks on the hard floor.

"That is SO creepy…" Kim muttered to herself, and just as she stepped out of the way of the oncoming limb, it literally leaped at her heading straight for her throat. Kim caught the hand in a grip that interlaced her fingers with the robotic hand, and she held tight. The elbow was thrashing around making it hard for Kim to keep her balance with the quickly shifting weight. _It's like trying to hold onto a snake!_ She thought to herself

The next thing Kim heard was her father's voice. "Kim! The other one! It's over here by me!" Kim was able to look over at her dad and saw that he was doing a strange little dance. In fact, he was trying to keep the other arm from grabbing his legs while he continued to support the metal shoulders that were attached to Vivian.

With her other hand Kim grabbed onto the wrist of the hand she was holding onto, which gave her a little more control. She was then able to move over next to her dad, and saw the other arm attempting to grab his ankles. _I'm impressed…_ She absently thought when she saw him dodging the disembodied appendage.

Using the arm she was holding onto, Kim used it like a golf club and swung down, smashing the other end into the side of the one on the floor, rocketing it over next to Will who had to jump to one side to keep from having his shins crushed.

"What's doing this?" Kim said loudly while looking at her dad with wide eyes. She had never had to fight disembodied limbs before, and it was starting to freak her out just a little bit.

"There must be a transmission from somewhere that's controlling them." James replied. "You either need to take out the transmission, or scramble it."

"But… where's it coming… from?" Kim asked, while the arm she held onto continued to shake around making it hard for her to hold still.

"It's most likely built into the shoulder unit here," James said nodding at the large piece he was still supporting. "Some sort of Life Preservation thing to protect its user, which is Vivian."

Quickly Kim looked around the room in an attempt to locate the other arm, and when she finally saw where it was, if she could have, Kim would have stood still in complete surprise. Will was holding onto the other arm with both hands around the forearm piece. The fingers were snapping at him, and the piece on the other end was flailing around at the elbow trying to release itself from Will's grip.

"How long can you hold onto that one Will?" Kim asked.

"Not… much… longer." He said through gritted teeth.

"Anne!" James said quickly. "If you can get that interface disconnected, it should shut down the signal! Are you ready to disconnect?"

"I've actually _been_ ready for last couple of minutes! Dr. Hollister… NOW!" After the switch was flipped, Anne quickly disconnected the interface, and James quickly pulled the shoulder piece off of Vivian.

The arm that Kim was struggling with went limp, and she looked over at Will to see if the other one had shutdown as well. He dropped the arm down while still holding onto it with one hand, but he wasn't expecting the other end to suddenly jerk up and smack him right between the legs. His eyes crossed, and Will fell in a heap where he stood.

"Latent signal… probably from a discharging capacitor." James said as he had seen what happened to the GJ agent as well. The look on his face though showed sympathy for Will, as he knew how much that probably hurt.

"OK everybody…" Dr. Anne Possible breathed out, "Now that we've had a successful operation, let's clean up."

…x x x x…

Vivian was taken to another room to regain consciousness and to recover, and Will was given a Cold-Pak to put on his own… injury. James had asked Ron to help him with a few things in a storage room, and Kim was now sitting in another room in GJ's hospital wing, and her mother was with her as well.

"Kimmie? Now that all the excitement is over, let's take a look at your ear." Reaching into a pocket of her lab coat, Anne pulled out a battery operated Otoscope.

"You carry that around with you all the time?" Kim asked, looking at her mother sideways.

"A good doctor is always prepared Dear. Now look to your right." Kim did as she was asked, and Anne looked inside her daughter's ear. When she removed the device, Anne looked at her daughter with a somber look on her face.

"Is it bad?" Kim said, knowing that the look on her mother's face was enough to tell her that it was.

"Looks like your eardrum has been destroyed, and all the little bones that make up your inner ear are no longer there. I doubt they were destroyed like your eardrum since they would have also been Medtium infused, but I would guess they were dislodged somehow and literally fell out of your head." Kim responded with a disgusted sound at the mental image. "Did something happen, like were you near a large explosion or something?"

"The muzzle of a .50 Caliber gun went off right next to my ear."

Anne nodded in understanding. "Yup, that would do it too."

"So what happens now?" Kim asked, and just then she saw the same doctor walk into the room that had given her the eye upgrades, Doctor Fuller. "Oh no… not another part of me?"

"At this rate Kimberly," Dr. Fuller chuckled, "I wouldn't be surprised if you were fully robotic by the time your 25." Kim's eyes went wide at the suggestion, and the doctor immediately saw her discomfort. ""Relax Kimberly, I was only joking.

The doctor then reached into his pocket and pulled out a small clear plastic case. He popped it open and held it in front of Kim. "What you see inside here is a model of the bionic ear that we can give you. With this you won't need to use the unit in your right hand anymore to amplify sound. I have an idea what we can replace that with, but I'll tell you about that later. Right now, I'd like to give you your hearing back in your left ear… with your permission, of course."

Kim looked at her mom with a worried look, and Anne immediately picked up on it. "What is it Dear? You want your hearing back, don't you?"

"Well… yeah, but…" Kim took a deep breath. "Mom, it feels like I'm becoming less and less… human… with each upgrade I get. I mean, my skeleton is not even bone anymore, both my arms and legs are machines, both my eyes are fake, and now I'm going to have mechanical hearing as well? I just…"

"Like your eyes and the rest of you Kimberly," Dr. Fuller interrupted, "This unit is fully adjustable. It can easily match the sensitivity of your original hearing. And, if needed, you can adjust it to hear a whisper from 75 yards away. Of course, like your eyes, it will take some getting used to, and a bit of training."

"Of which I still haven't received _any_ for these new peepers." Kim said, unable to hide the irritation in her voice, causing Dr. Fuller to shy away from the young woman just a little.

"Tell you what Kim," Anne said, "After your hearing is restored, we'll both go straight to the top and make sure you get full training on ALL of your abilities."

Suddenly Kim's eyes went wide in realization. "Betty Director! I almost completely forgot about her! I need to go see her!" Quickly standing, Kim was going to head out the door and go check on her injured friend, whom she hadn't seen in quite a while.

"Umm… Kim?" Dr. Fuller said, making the red head stop halfway through the door. "I'm sorry, but for everything to work 100 percent, I need to install the hearing unit as soon as possible before your body gets too used to not having any sound in your ear."

Kim dropped her head with a sigh. "How long does the procedure take."

"Thirty minutes, tops… and about an hour recovery time." You would still have time to go see Dr. Director before visiting hours are over.

…x x x x…

Sure enough, true to Dr. Fuller's word, the procedure to install Kim's new bionic ear only took thirty minutes. The hour afterwards that the doctor had advised Kim to take to recover only last about forty minutes, as she wanted to get over to Betty and see how she was doing. The last Kim had heard was that she was still in a coma.

Ron had been with Kim during her short recovery period, and now she was literally dragging him to Betty Director's room. "Kim… Slow down, please? She's not going anywhere."

Immediately Ron knew he had said the wrong thing as Kim's eyes locked onto his. He didn't voice it, but Ron would have sworn he saw a ring of silver appear around her iris, and the small silver specs in the green of her eyes start to glow brighter.

Without a word Kim turned back around and stomped the short distance to Betty's room, and Ron followed not far behind. He arrived at the room just as the door was closing behind Kim, and he caught it just before it had completely closed. When he walked inside, Ron saw that Kim was sitting next to Betty's bed, gently holding onto her hand. He could see a trickle of tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm sorry Kim…" Ron said quietly as he walked to her side. "That was insensitive of me. I didn't mean to say that."

"It's OK Ron… really." His girlfriend said and quietly sniffed. "I've… had some things on my mind lately, and I just took out my frustration on you." She looked up at her boyfriend as he stood next to her chair.

While kneeling at her side Ron asked, "Would you like to talk about it?"

Kim gently lay Betty's hand back to her side and turned towards Ron who was now kneeing directly in front of her. She took both of his hands in hers and said, "I'm not becoming like… her, am I?"

"Like who Kim? Like Dr. Director?" Red tresses shook side to side. "Then like… oh you mean like Oblivion?"

Kim nodded and spoke quietly. "Yeah. I mean… I'm almost 50 percent mechanical Ron! What if I _did_ eventually… snap? With Oblivion now gone, I'm the most powerful person in the world! I once told my dad that I didn't feel quite human, and that was _before_ I received the other bionic eye, and now I've got mechanical hearing as well!" Kim bit her lip in an effort to calm herself.

"Oh Kim…" Ron said with a low voice. "Your arms, your legs, even your eyes and your ears aren't what make you… well, you. Only what you have beating in here…" A finger touched Kim's chest… "And what you have in here…" Ron then tapped Kim's forehead, "Are what make you who you are."

Kim's head dropped down, her bangs framing her face. "I… just don't know Ron… It's just all getting to be too…"

The voice of a third person suddenly interrupted her, making both Kim and Ron look at each other with wide eyes. "Listen to Ronald Kimberly… He's a smart boy."

Betty Director, the Top Dog of GJ, the Head Honcho, The Big Cheese… was awake from her coma!

To be concluded…

* * *

Well folks, it's almost over. There are still a few loose ends to tie up, and as of right now I only have one more chapter planned. I only hope that everyone has enjoyed this ride I've taken y'all on…


	16. Chapter 16

Well folks, another story line is about to come to a close. It's amazing to me how this story arc has grown, and I'm so glad that everyone has enjoyed reading it. Also, let me apologize for taking to long to finally update this story.

Next, let me shout out a huge Thank-you to everyone who has continued to read this, and those who left a review for the last chapter: CajunBear73, screaming phoenix, Shrike176, Katsumara, Reader101w, Mr. Wizard, and Thomas Linquist. As always, everyone one of you ROCK!

Disclaimer: As always, I gain nothing from the characters, as they aren't mine to begin with. All I do is write about them and put them in weird situations…

Chapter 16

**Previously on BioniKim: Oblivion:**

Kim nodded and spoke quietly. "Yeah. I mean… I'm almost 50 percent mechanical Ron! What if I _did_ eventually… snap? With Oblivion now gone, I'm the most powerful person in the world! I once told my dad that I didn't feel quite human, and that was _before_ I received the other bionic eye, and now I've got mechanical hearing as well!" Kim bit her lip in an effort to calm herself.

"Oh Kim…" Ron said with a low voice. "Your arms, your legs, even your eyes and your ears aren't what make you… well, you. Only what you have beating in here…" A finger touched Kim's chest… "And what you have in here…" Ron then tapped Kim's forehead, "Are what make you who you are."

Kim's head dropped down, her bangs framing her face. "I… just don't know Ron… It's just all getting to be too…"

The voice of a third person suddenly interrupted her, making both Kim and Ron look at each other with wide eyes. "Listen to Ronald Kimberly… He's a smart boy."

Betty Director, the Top Dog of GJ, the Head Honcho, The Big Cheese… was awake from her coma!

And now the conclusion of BioniKim: Oblivion…

Vivian Francis Porter stood in front of a judge that she swore she recognized from somewhere, but she wasn't quite sure as to who it might be. To her right was what appeared to be a jury, but their faces had no features. No eyes, no nose, no mouth… nothing!

As soon as the judge began to speak, Vivian finally recognized that it was Dr. James T. Possible! "Vivian Francis Porter, you have been found guilty of murdering 12 people in the First Degree, and for this you will be sentenced to death by electrocution, which is to be carried out immediately!" Judge Possible motioned off to his left, and a large form ambled out from behind the Judges pulpit. It was none other than the android she had made a few years ago, Oliver.

As Oliver slowly walked towards Vivian, he brought his hands up and held them straight out with the palms facing each other. Electrical arcs danced between both the palms, and his fingers. The very thing she had given life to by her own hand was now going to take hers away!

Vivian's eyes went wide when she saw what Oliver was about to do, and immediately she started to panic. "But it wasn't me! It was Oblivion!"

Judge James Possible pointed the handle of gavel at the young blonde woman and said, "You and Oblivion were one and the same. Your statement seals your guilt!"

Oliver took another step closer to Vivian, who tried to back away, and bumped the backs of her knees into her chair, making her stop. She had nowhere to go, and she was about to die horribly by the hands of Oliver, the android whom she had built as a companion earlier in her life.

"Please… No!" The young blonde said, again trying to plead her innocence. "It wasn't me who killed all those people… It was Oblivion!

"It wasn't me…" Vivian said again, and buried her face in her hands, and cried almost uncontrollably while mumbling the words 'It wasn't me… it wasn't me… it wasn't me… it wasn't…"

…x x x x…

Dr. Anne Possible had walked into Vivian's hospital room just as she started to call out in her sleep and start to thrash around under her covers. Immediately the red headed doctor went to the bedside and lay a hand on Vivian's shoulder in an attempt to calm her down. She was rewarded with something she didn't expect.

"IT WASN'T ME!" Vivian screamed out at Anne's touch and sat bolt upright, breathing hard and sweating bullets.

"It's OK Vivian… It's OK." Anne said with a calm voice, but when Vivian's wild eyes finally landed on her, Vivian literally jumped back towards the head of the bed and curled her knees up to her chest.

"No! Get away from me! You're dead…" Vivian closed her eyes hard, and then opened them again to see if her perceived apparition had disappeared, which it had not. "You can't be here! Oh Gawd no… all those that were killed are going to haunt me for the rest of my life! Please… stay away…"

Anne's voice immediately spoke in almost a whisper, and very gently. "Vivian, please… It's really me. It's Anne Possible. I'm not dead, so I can't haunt you. I'm fine… really." The red head stood there with a sincere look on face, and was trying very hard to not look overbearing or threatening in any manner.

"B… but I remember… I remember seeing you… cut in ha… half." Vivian still stayed curled up near the head of the bed, her blue eyes still wide with fear.

"It wasn't me Vivian. That person wasn't me. Oblivion thought it was, but it wasn't." Anne slowly took two steps towards the frightened woman.

Vivian's eyes narrowed a bit as she recalled that she hadn't really seen the face of the person that was cut down in stride. "Then… who…"

"It was an intern by the name of Maddie O'Hanlon." Anne replied and looked down at her feet for a moment. "She… She looked a lot like me from the back as she had just gotten a haircut close to mine. I… I had told her that short hair was a lot better to have in the hospital as you tend to get longer hair pulled by patients, or it can just get in the way. In fact… I feel somewhat responsible for her death, because if she hadn't gotten the haircut, she would most likely still be alive."

The look of fear on Vivian's face slowly receded, and she moved herself back down to a manageable position on the bed as Anne took the last few steps to put her at the bedside. Tears began to form at the corners of Vivian's eyes, and she literally launched herself at Anne, taking her in a hug and held on strong while she sobbed almost uncontrollably. She remembered everything that had happened when she was Oblivion, and the emotion of seeing all those people killed was too much.

…x x x x…

"Betty!" Kim squealed and immediately stood and turned around to see that Dr. Director was indeed awake. Her one dark brown eye showed an understanding that only Kim could recognize, making her lean over and hug the older woman "Oh Betty you're awake! I'm so happy that you're… you're OK."

Kim backed out of the hug and stepped back a bit to find Ron right at her side. "It's good to see your back with us Dr. Director." Ron said with a smile. "You gave us quite a scare."

Betty Director harumphed. "It'll take more than a bump on the head to keep me down for the count. Now how long have I been out?"

"It's been about three or four days I think, isn't that right Ron?" She looked at the blond boy standing next to her.

Ron nodded in response. "Yeah, it's been about that. You've missed quite a bit in that time as well." Just then a nurse walked into the room since she had heard voices from outside the door.

"Betty Director!" The woman said in surprise, and immediately pressed the call button on the wall. She then grabbed a clipboard hanging next to her and began to write down numbers from the monitor that was still hooked up to Betty. After recording the results, she turned off the machine and removed the leads from Dr. Director's body. "Dr. M'Benga will be here in a few moments. He's with another patient at this time.

Kim and Ron stepped back to let the nurse take blood pressure and perform other duties to take care of her patient, and just as she finished Dr. M'Benga walked into the room. Immediately he went to Betty's side and looked her over; shining a light into her eyes, checking pulse, looking into her ears, etc. etc.

After only a few moments Dr. M'Benga stood back up and said, "Well nurse, it looks like our 'Sleeping Beauty' has definitely awoke." This garnered a blush on Betty's cheeks. The doctor then turned back to his patient and said, "We'll keep you here for one more day just to make sure there aren't any lasting effects of your coma, and then you will be allowed to leave."

Dr. Director opened her mouth to say something, but was stopped as Dr. M'Benga continued. "And that does not mean you can go back to work young lady. I'm sending a recommendation to your Board of Supervisors that you not be allowed back to work for another 2 weeks. I hope you have someone who can take care of things for that amount of time?"

Betty fixed her eye on Kim and said with a smile, "Oh yes, I have someone who is very capable in mind."

"OK then." The physician replied. "I will see you off tomorrow, and please don't take this the wrong way, but I don't want to see you here again. Understood?"

"Understood." Was the quick response from Dr. Director. She knew when she had been overruled.

Both the doctor and nurse then left the room, leaving Kim, Ron, and Dr. Director alone once again. Betty was the first to speak after the door had closed. "So Kimberly? Please tell me everything that's happened in these last few days, and then I'll get you prepared to take over for me for those two weeks that I'm gone."

…x x x x…

Vivian cried on Anne's shoulder for a good five minutes before finally pulling back. Her eyes were blood shot, but her tears were starting to dry. "Oh Anne… I… I couldn't do anything to stop what was happening. It… It was almost like I was watching a movie, but I couldn't even yell at the screen. I could see and hear everything. I couldn't do anything, even when Oblivion tried to… to… kill your daughter, Kim. I'm sooo sorry." Vivian then dropped her head into her hands and fresh tears started to fall again.

"Hush Vivian… hush." Dr. Possible said as she sat on the bed next to her patient and patted the woman's leg in a matronly manner. "Kim knows it wasn't you that did all those things, and I also know that you weren't responsible for those actions. We all made mistakes. I should have noticed that Oliver's subroutines weren't shut off, and other things happened as well. It's no single person's fault. The only individual that their actions should be dealt with, is Oblivion's, and that person, err, thing… is no longer in existence. No one… and I mean **no one** is going to take the blame upon themselves for ANY of this. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

Vivian dropped her eyes for a moment, then looked back into Anne's intense blue orbs. "Yes Ma'am… I understand."

The blonde woman then took a deep breath, and slipped back under the covers of the bed. Anne took the controls of the bed and raised the top portion so that Vivian was in an upright position. Dr Possible then asked, "Would you like something to eat? I bet you're famished."

"As a matter of fact, I am quite hungry. I'll eat almost anything, but for some reason though, a hamburger doesn't sound very appealing."

It only took a few minutes for Anne to go retrieve a tray of food that had already been prepared in the kitchen. She came back with a large salad, a bowl of hearty beef stew, and a piece of chocolate cake for dessert, and Vivian ate everything that was set before her. After finishing off the cake and downing the last of her milk, Vivian let out a small belch.

"oops… excuse me" She said with a light blush to her cheeks.

"Oh that's fine." Anne said with a wave of her hand. "I'll let the cook know that you liked it. If it's one thing that we pride ourselves on here at Middleton General, is that our hospital food doesn't taste like hospital food.

After pushing the hinged table away from her, Vivian looked expectantly into her doctor's face. "Dr. Possible? Anne? Can… can I talk to you about something?"

By now Anne was sitting next to the bed on a comfortable chair. "Anything Dear… Tell me, what's on your mind."

Vivian started by looking down at her hands. "I'll admit, that with these hands I've made some amazing discoveries in robotics, cybernetics, and a few other things… but after what's happened… I'm wondering if… if I've finally gone too far. I'm wondering if I should try… doing something else. Something like… maybe becoming a golf instructor."

"Oh Viv… It's understandable that after something as traumatic as what's happened that you would start to doubt yourself, but you've made so many things that have helped people. In fact, didn't you work on that robotic arm that we use in the operating room here?"

Vivian nodded with a sniff. "Yeah. Mrs. Renton and I both designed and tested it before it was offered up to the hospital for trial use. It was amazing how quickly the FDA approved everything. It usually takes years for them to do such things."

"Well when something works perfectly, there's simply no room for improvement. And believe me… that ADOA (Articulated Doctoral and Operation Assistant) system works perfectly."

"Well I need to at least apologize to your daughter for… for everything that's happened. I mean, if I wasn't so headstrong in driving that project forward then… then…"

Once again Anne interrupted. "I'll say it again… none of this was your fault Viv. But I do think it would be nice that you and Kimberly see each other as soon as possible so that there isn't any chance of any animosity to grow between you. I can be right there for you if you want me to." Anne once again drove her point home by placing a hand on the younger woman's forearm.

"That's OK… I need to do this myself. Although I wouldn't be surprised if she hated me."

…x x x x…

It took both Kim and Ron about 30 minutes to catch Dr. Director up on everything that happened after the initial attack of Oblivion. And as the two continued to tell their story, Betty's eye went wider and wider, and her jaw continued to drop further and further as she heard about the horrible things that happened. When Kim and Ron were done talking, Dr. Director had a unique response.

"After everything that the two of you have been through, I should just make your position as Head of GJ permanent, and have Ron here take over Will Du's position as Number One." The look of complete and utter shock on the teen's faces was too much for Betty, and she couldn't hold her stoic demeanor any longer. She cracked a smile and said, "Gotcha! I would never submit the two of you to such cruel and inhuman punishment. Besides… Those positions probably won't be open for another three to three and a half years."

Kim couldn't help but quickly do the math, and noticed that would be about the time that she and Ron were planning on graduating. But she decided to stay silent on that particular point.

Instead she brought up a different matter. "But… don't you think that there might be some sort of political fall-out from that decision? I mean… Me with my bionics, and the history that we've had together… Don't you think someone… namely Will… would cry 'Favoritism'?"

"Oh I don't think there will be any disagreement. You forget Kimberly, that I'm still the head of GJ. If needed, I can… make reassignments." She then gave Kim a crooked little smile.

"You wouldn't… just to get me into…" Kim was almost aghast at what Betty Director was insinuating.

All Betty did was shrug her shoulders and replied "Hey… All I'm saying is that personnel can change quickly, whether it's my decision or not. And I'm also saying that you have inspired me Kim. With all this adversity you've gone through… From your accident where you lost all four of your limbs and an eye, and now the hearing capability in one of your ears? You've come out of all that with flying colors. I don't think anyone else could say that. After witnessing your perseverance, I think its high time that I finally get a replacement for this." She then tapped the patch over her right eye.

"Oh Betty…" Kim said as a tear started to trickle down one of her cheeks. "You've had that patch for almost your entire life. I'm sure you didn't make such a major decision like that just because of little ol' me?"

"Well…" Betty started out slowly. "I will admit that it's not the **entire** reason behind my decision, as I've actually been thinking about this for a little while now. Plus… it will drive my brother Sheldon absolutely nuts that I was the first to do this before him."

At Dr. Director's last statement, all three broke into laughter as they all could indeed see the reaction of Gemini when he would first see his younger sister with both of her eyes.

Just then there was a knock on the door, and Betty called out that they could come in, still chuckling a bit.

Slowly the door opened, and in wheeled none other than Vivian Porter. She looked almost exactly like she had before everything had happened. There wasn't a hint of anything from Oblivion on her, except for a few red marks on her face from scratches that were healing from when Kim had thrown some glasses at her inside a Delicatessen.

"Please… Don't stop laughing on my account. I was just looking for Kim here, and was hoping I could steal her away for a little bit. Y'all don't mind, do you?"

"No… not at all Vivian." Dr. Director replied. "I've already informed Kim and Ron here of everything that I wanted to tell them. So the two of you can go ahead."

"Kim?" Vivian said looking up at the red head from her wheelchair. "Can we go talk somewhere private?"

Immediately Ron reached out and took hold of Kim's hand, squeezing it in support. Kim replied by saying, "I'll be OK Ron. Go ahead and go to the cafeteria and I'll meet you there after Vivian and I are through. OK?" Ron's response was a simple nod, and he opened the door, letting both Vivian and Kim out of the room.

…x x x x…

Ron had been in the cafeteria for no longer than twenty minutes when Kim came walking in. He could tell that she had been crying from the red puffyness around her eyes, and Ron knew his girlfriend well enough that he had a piece of chocolate cake waiting for her when she sat down at the table. She slowly ate the piece of cake, and sat back with half of a smile on her face.

"So how'd it go with Vivian?" Ron asked, genuinely wanting to know the outcome of their discussion.

"It went well." Kim responded. "Very well. She apologized profusely for everything that happened, and I immediately told her that it wasn't necessary, but she did anyway."

Kim then took a deep breath, and continued. "She knew everything that happened Ron. Everything." Ron didn't say anything in response, and let his girlfriend talk. "To hear her describe that last battle we had in the amusement park, it brought me to tears. How she could do nothing while her metal hand was around my throat… and she could do nothing to stop it. The utter helplessness… It opened my eyes Ron."

"How so?" He asked with concern on his face.

"In a sense, Oblivion and I were almost the same." Immediately Ron tried to protest this, but Kim kept him silent by continuing to talk. "She was a machine/cyborg questioning her existence with her human side, and I've been questioning myself with my machine enhancements. In the end, the machine lost with her, and Vivian is now a stronger person. She doesn't see it that way, but I do.

"As a result, I'm going to come clean with the world, and with school. I'm letting everyone know everything about me. If I keep myself bottled up by not telling everyone, I'm not being true to myself and accepting who I am. I've come to agree with what both you and Betty have said Ron." Kim then looked at her hands. "These… bionics… they're merely tools for me to use. Like a carpenter with his hammer, saws, and pliers. It's a gift, and I'm going to use these tools to keep this world safe. And, as always, I hope you'll be at my side."

All Ron could do was smile and reach across the table, taking both of her hands in his. "I've said it before Kim, and I'll say it again. As always, whatever you decide to do, I've got your back."

…x x x x…

About a hundred miles past the border of Middleton Colorado, in a fortified lair somewhere in the Rocky Mountains, Drakken and Shego were sitting inside a small laboratory.

Each of them sat opposite of each other across a small kitchen table. The two were looking at each other, and Drakken said, "Are you sure about this Shego? You know that there are some risks involved here."

"I know Drakken, but it's worth it. Kim Possible is getting a little too big for her britches. She thinks she's all that with her bionics and everything? Well, after this procedure… just wait until she gets a load of me."

With that said, both villains stood from the table, and Drakken pulled a small lead box from a pocket in his lab coat. Shego walked to a small alcove dug into a stone wall, stepped inside, and Drakken handed her the small heavy box.

Shego pressed a button on the inside of the alcove, and a heavy steel door lined with lead slid shut. Almost immediately Drakken could see the faint green glow of untold energy seeping out from the cracks between the door and the rough rock that made up the lair. He wasn't worried about any possible exposure, as the radiation wouldn't harm him in the least. It was Shego that he was worried about.

After about 2 minutes the green light died down, and the door slid open. Shego stumbled out of the alcove with a green mist rising from her body. Her head was down, making her long black hair obscure her facial features.

"Well Shego?" Drakken said with excitement building in his voice. "Did it work?"

Regaining her composure Shego straightened up, stood strong, and brought her head back making her hair fall back into place. Her hands started to glow green with her plasma energy, and then the green villainess opened her eyes. Instead of a pupil and an iris, her entire eyeball was glowing with green plasma energy, and her black lips formed her trademark sneer.

"Oh yeah… it worked."

The End…

* * *

This story line will once again be continued with another story that has not yet been titled.

Well, I hope everyone liked the ending. I hadn't originally planned to end this story in this manner, as it locks me into writing another arc, but I figured… why not? I like writing BioniKim. I only hope that I was able to tie up all loose ends in this story.


End file.
